Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre
by Werand
Summary: Natsu Dragneel el héroe que lucho para proteger a su familia y gremio, no fue ascendido a mago de clase S y esto traerá consecuencias dentro del gremio, gracias a esto tomara una decisión que cambiara su vida y la de los demás.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea se me ocurrió al ver esta serie siendo manga y anime, no se si hay novelas ligeras, espero que les guste esta idea, la verdad fue un chispazo que me dio en la cabeza y comencé a pensar mucho, decidí escribir esta idea.**

 **Si llegara a ser copia de otro fic es solo coincidencia.**

 **Espero que les guste y tómense el tiempo para leer esto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima y este fic esta hecho para entretener.**

 **Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre**

 **Capítulo 1 – Decisión**

 **CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA – REINO DE FIORE**

Es un día normal en la ciudad, soleado, temperatura agradable y las personas haciendo sus rutinas normales dentro de la ciudad.

Pero nos centraremos en nuestro protagonista.

Él estaba caminando, su mirada era seria y triste, estaba solo y perdido en sus pensamientos. No se fijaba en su alrededor, pareciera que la chispa que tenia se hubiera esfumado.

El caminaba hacia el gremio que amaba con todo su corazón, pero estaba dudando de ello y cuando llega al gremio se detiene justo en la entrada.

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Gracias a su oído súper desarrollado pudo escuchar lo que hablaba el gremio desde la entrada y lo que escuchaba era lo mismo que todos los días antes de que llegara al gremio.

-Deberíamos expulsar a ese inútil, ya no nos sirve.- Decía Laxus serio.

-Tienes razón, no lo necesitamos y además no aporta en nada.- Decía Lucy enojada.

-Me arrepiento de haber sido amigo de ese inútil, ahora solo me da lástima y con suerte lo saludo, para no ser descortés.- Decía Gray serio.

-Juvia también hace lo mismo.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Además que no es un mago de clase S como nosotros, menos mal que lo apartamos del equipo y si no pasaríamos vergüenza.- Decía Erza seria.

-¡EXPULSAR A NATSU DEL GREMIO ES DE HOMBRES! – Decía Elfman con ánimos y los demás asienten

-Pero, por que no hablamos ahora con el maestro sobre lo de Natsu.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Él está en una reunión con el consejo mágico, cuando vuelva hablaremos con el.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Como me pude enamorar de ese asqueroso.- Pensaba Lisanna con una mirada de asco.

-Pobre Nashu, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.- Decía Happy en un susurro, su expresión era de tristeza, todos los días tenía que oír los murmullos de los nakamas de Natsu.

-Cuando llegue el maestro, nos juntamos y le pediremos que expulse a Natsu, mientras no esté tendremos que aguantar a ese engendro.- Decía Gajeel serio.

-SI.- Gritaban el resto del gremio.

 **CON NATSU**

Natsu se encontraba destrozado por dentro, confirmo lo que sospechaba, sus amigos y nakamas querían solicitar su expulsión solo por no ser un mago de clase S.

El mantenía su mirada seria y espero en las afueras del gremio, estaba muy tenso y no quería causar problemas.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que pudiera relajarse y entrar al gremio.

Cuando entro al gremio no pateo la puerta, sino lo hizo como una persona normal.

Caminaba hacia el tablero de misiones y vio a sus colegas de gremio.

-Buenos días.- Decía Natsu serio al gremio.

-Buenos días.- Respondían todos sin darle importancia al Dragón Slayer.

Natsu llego al tablero de misiones y reviso lo que había, tomando una misión sencilla que duraba por el día.

Su misión era repartir volantes en las casas, nadie del gremio quería hacer esa misión por considerarla un chiste.

-Esta misión voy a hacer hoy.- Dice Natsu serio a Mirajane que toma el papel para validar y confirmar.

-Listo.- Confirmaba Mirajane haciendo que Natsu asintiera y se retirara del gremio con una copia de la misión.

Cuando Natsu se fue del gremio.

 **CON EL GREMIO**

-Chicos, miren la misión que tomo Natsu.- Decía Mirajane mostrando el papel de la misión que tomo el pelirrosa.

-Él va a REPARTIR VOLANTES EN LAS CASAS.- Decía Mirajane con burla y lo último con voz alta para que todos escucharan.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían todos los del gremio menos Happy.

-Ahora ese inútil anda repartiendo volantes, que patético.- Decía Lisanna con burla.

-En el último mes solo ha hecho este tipo de misiones, parece que sabe su lugar, jajajajaja.- Se burlaba Mirajane haciendo reír a los demás.

-De Dragón Slayer a un patético goma, jajajaja.- Se burlaba Lucy.

-Brindemos por este maravilloso momento.- Decía Cana levantando su barril de cerveza.

-SIIIIIIIII.- Gritaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **CON NATSU**

El pelirrosa se encontraba caminando, estaba triste y no era para menos, nadie lo quería en el gremio y querían expulsarlo.

-Esto lo hacen porque a todos los ascendieron a clas mí no.- Decía Natsu con odio en su voz.

-Gracias a mi pudieron lograr lo que son ahora, esta vida es una mierda y si no los hubiera derrotado, todos estarían muertos.- Decía el pelirrosa con resentimiento.

Tanto fue su frustración que llego al lugar donde encomendaron la misión.

Era un restaurant que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y Natsu entro en el para hablar con el dueño sobre la misión.

 **DENTRO DEL RESTAURANT**

Natsu entro y se dirigió a la recepción del lugar.

-Hola soy de Fairy Tail, vengo a cumplir su pedido.- Gritaba Natsu al interior y en unos instantes llego el dueño del restaurant.

-Hola, buenos días.- Decía el dueño del restaurant y no pudo terminar ya que vio a su héroe Natsu Dragneel.

-Natsu Dragneel, no puedo creer que el héroe de la guerra este haciendo este pedido.- Decía el dueño con un poco de lastima, ya que este tipo de misión eran para los novatos.

-Hay que hacer de todo para tener el plato de comida y llegar a fin de mes.- Respondía Natsu serio.

-Entiendo, como ya sabes la misión es repartir los volantes a cada casa de la ciudad.- Decía el dueño entregando una mochila que tenía en el interior el catalogo del menú que ofrecía el restaurant para atraer clientes.

-Listo, me retiro y cuando termine volveré para confirmar el término del pedido.- Decía Natsu y el dueño asentía

Natsu ponía la mochila en su espalda y se retiraba del restaurant.

 **EN LAS CALLES DE MAGNOLIA**

Natsu rápidamente entregaba los volantes en cada casa de la ciudad, iba a una alta velocidad e insertaba los volantes debajo de las puertas y lo metía al interior.

La misión fue bastante sencilla, solo le basto un poco más de una hora en repartir los volantes en la ciudad y eso lo ponía un poco feliz, ya que supero su record de velocidad.

Como había terminado antes de tiempo el pedido fue a descansar a un parque cercano.

 **DENTRO DEL PARQUE**

El pelirrosa se sentó en un banco que tenía sombra y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba su inicio en el gremio cuando lo recibió Makarov, cuando conoció a sus amigos, el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, sus risas, chistes, peleas y cuando se apoyaban cuando alguien estaba mal.

Vio a todo el gremio que le sonreía, pero después esa sonrisa se transformó en una cara de asco, desprecio y decepción, todos le gritaban que se fuera y que no volviera más.

Cuando vuelve en sí, se encontraba llorando, esto no fue notado por nadie para suerte de Natsu y sin perder el tiempo volvió al Restaurant.

 **RESTAURANT**

Natsu volvió al restaurant para avisar que termino la misión y entregar la mochila.

-Ya volví.- Aviso Natsu su llegada.

-Gracias, lo hiciste muy rápido y espero que lleguen los clientes.- Decía el dueño agradeciendo y lo último con esperanza.

-Demás que le va a ir bien, solo espere unos momentos, ya que estamos en horario del almuerzo.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Espérame un momento.- Decía el dueño que fue a una oficina a buscar el pago de la misión.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

-Toma aquí está el pago.- Decía el dueño entregando una bolsa con dinero.

-También, como agradecimiento te entrego este presente de mi parte, el licor más fuerte que tengo y espero que te guste.- Decía el dueño entregándole una botella y en la etiqueta decía "aguardiente".

-Muchas gracias.- Decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Natsu se despidió y se fue de regreso al gremio para entregar la comisión.

El pelirrosa volvió al gremio, no había casi nadie ya que habían tomado misiones y como Makarov estaba en el consejo, entrego la comisión de la misión a Mirajane que lo recibió y guardo para cuando llegara el maestro, terminado esto se retiró a su hogar.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Natsu llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue a sentarse al sillón, saco el aguardiente que lo tenía guardado en el abrigo y lo dejo en la mesa de centro.

Natsu se quedó un rato pensando y recordando, de repente se pone a llorar por recordar lo ocurrido en el gremio.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH [Snif] [Snif] – Lloraba amargamente Natsu al recordar su situación actual.

-Todos son unos malditos desgraciados [snif], gracias a mi esos malditos son clase S [snif], a mí ni me consideraron ni en la pelea de perros [snif], tengo rabia, quisiera golpearlos a todos [snif], no lo hago por el maestro [snif] y además de que me podrían enviar a prisión esos malditos [snif] – Se lamentaba Natsu y en eso ve la botella, recordando algo del pasado.

 **RECUERDO**

-Natsu, cuando estés triste y tengas pena en tu corazón, solo lo puedes curar con un buen trago de licor.- Decía Gildarts serio mientras tomaba un jarro de cerveza.

-Así es, el trago que quita todas las penas del alma.- Decía Macao con una sonrisa a Natsu.

-Verdad.- Decía Natsu.

-Así es chico, con esto serás feliz.- Decían ambos y en eso toman su licor.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Si lo pruebo, no pierdo nada y total estoy solo, ya que Happy se fue con Lisanna.- Decía Natsu triste abriendo la botella y en eso decide probar el aguardiente.

-[Glup] [Glup] [Glup] AAAAHHHH.- Decía Natsu tomando el licor desde la botella.

-LA WEA MALA, ME QUEMA LA GUATA.- Se quejaba Natsu por el sabor y efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo.

Pasado un instante el dolor se alivia y comienza a sentir un leve mareo, además de unas ganas infinitas de reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, LA WEA BUENA [glup] [glup] [glup] – Continúo Natsu tomando el brebaje ancestral como si no hubiera un mañana.

-[Glup] [Glup] [Glup], AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, [Bueeeerrrr] [Prrrrrrrr] – Natsu se terminó la botella en un instante y se tiraba flatulencias/peos/chanchos.

-Se acabó rápido, como el aprecio que tiene el gremio por mí, jajajajajaja.- Se reía Natsu recordando a su gremio.

-Quiero más copete, siento que fue poco, voy a comprar más a la ciudad.- Decía Natsu para ir a buscar más dinero para ir a comprar el brebaje.

Natsu guardo en sus bolsillos unos Jewells y salió de la casa, para ir a una botillería en la ciudad.

Dentro del bosque, el pelirrosa estaba borracho y gracias al aire, terminaba besando los árboles.

-ESTA WEA PARECE BOSQUE, EL CAMINO ESTA MALO, DEBO ENDEREZARLO.- Decía furioso Natsu creyendo que el camino se movía para que chocara.

 **CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, era casi la medianoche, no había gente en las calles a excepción de un pelirrosa que estaba furioso caminando en la calle tambaleándose de un lado para otro según el aire.

-Mierda, no hay nada abierto, NO HAY NI UNA PUTA BOTILLERIA ABIERTA.- Decía Natsu furioso y lo último lo grito con ira.

-ASI ALEGAN QUE NO HAY TURISTAS, CON ESTA WEA NO FOMENTAN EL TURISMO.- Gritaba Natsu furioso.

-Mañana a primera hora voy a hablar personalmente con el rey, esto es un problema gravísimo y hay mucha gente que quiere tomarse un copetito, sobre todo yo.- Decía Natsu enojado haciendo un recordatorio.

Mientras seguía buscando una botillería o algún bar se puso a cantar una canción.

 **CLANDESTINO – VILLA CARIÑO / DERECHO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR**

Quería yo seguir tomando pero me cerraron la botillería  
así que partí a buscar una por todos lados de la ciudad  
pero estaba todo cerrado y no quedaban botillerías  
entonces fue que me dijeron que había una remota posibilidad  
y ahí fue que apareció lo más hermoso que me sucedió

clandestino!  
clandestino!  
un oasis en medio del camino  
un oasis donde al fin pude encontrar para tomar  
el sagrado brebaje ancestral

clandestino!  
clandestino!  
un oasis en medio del camino  
un oasis donde al fin pude encontrar para tomar  
el sagrado brebaje ancestral

quería yo seguir tomando pero me cerraron la botillería  
asique partí a buscar una por todos lados de la ciudad  
pero estaba todo cerrado y no quedaban botillerías  
entonces fue que me dijeron que había una remota posibilidad  
y ahí fue que apareció lo más hermoso que me sucedió

clandestino!  
clandestino!  
un oasis en medio del camino  
un oasis donde al fin pude encontrar para tomar  
el sagrado brebaje ancestral

clandestino!  
clandestino!  
un oasis en medio del camino  
un oasis donde al fin pude encontrar para tomar  
el sagrado brebaje ancestral

la noche no muere  
la fiesta no muere  
los sueños no mueren  
no muere la jarana

la noche no muere  
la fiesta no muere  
los sueños no mueren  
no muere la jarana

la noche no muere  
la fiesta no muere  
los sueños no muere  
no muere la jarana

la noche no muere  
la fiesta no muere  
los sueños no mueren  
no muere la jarana jarajarajarajaraajaa

Como arte de magia, un sujeto ubico a Natsu y lo llevo a una casa.

Milagrosamente era un clandestino.

Natsu gasto sus Jewells y le vendieron una caja de licores.

Este sin perder el tiempo le hace una reverencia a la persona que le vendió el licor.

-Gracias Don Este.- Agradecía Natsu haciendo reír al sujeto.

-Vaya con dios y que ilumine tu camino héroe.- Respondía el sujeto y Natsu levanta la caja retirándose del lugar.

 **EN LAS CALLES**

-Viva, por lo menos alguien me aprecia.- Decía Natsu mientras sacaba una botella de la caja.

-[Glup] [Glup] [Glup] – Natsu estaba bebiendo el alcohol de la botella, por lo que se veía era cerveza fuerte.

Y así Natsu se fue a su casa, por lo menos no rompió el copete de manera milagrosa, ya que estaba tambaleándose con el aire y chocaba con cada árbol, por lo menos protegía la caja/jaba de licores como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Natsu entro a su casa y saco otra botella de la caja/jaba, se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y siguió tomando.

-Por lo menos hay algo que me hace feliz, ya que lo perdí casi todo.- Decía Natsu triste recordando todo lo que está sucediéndole en su vida mientras tomaba su trago de cerveza.

-Yo me partí el lomo, arriesgaba mi vida por ellos, los salvaba de todo el peligro, peleaba con enemigos súper poderosos, además ganamos guerras y los juegos mágicos.- Decía Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-TODO PARA QUE [Glup] [Glup] [Glup] – Gritaba Natsu con furia y casi liberaba su energía de Dragón.

-PARA QUE TODOS ESOS IMBÉCILES SE GANARAN EL CRÉDITO Y LOS DEL CONSEJO NO ME RECONOCIERAN NADA [Glup] [Glup].- Decía Natsu con odio en su voz y sus ojos se estaban transformando en un reptil.

-DESPUÉS DE QUE LOS PREMIARAN Y ASCENDIERAN, ME TIRAN A LA BASURA COMO SI FUERA UN TRAPO SUCIO O UN JUGUETE ROTO [Glup] [Glup] [Glup] – Todo esto lo dijo con ira y con sed de sangre.

-SABEN QUE, TIENEN RAZÓN, MEJOR DEBERÍA IRME DE ESE MALDITO GREMIO Y DEJAR DE SER MAGO, DRAGON SLAYER O LO QUE SEA, DEDICARME A OTRA COSA.- Natsu decía esto con pena y lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que estaba pensando en abandonar su sueño.

-Si mejor, tendré que empezar de cero, pero mejor, espero un poco, ojala que las cosas en el gremio vuelvan a la normalidad y que el maestro les dé un escarmiento a ellos por querer echarme.- Decía Natsu tratando de calmarse y con una esperanza de que todo cambie para mejor, que sus compañeros cambien su actitud y trato hacia él.

-Ojala que todo cambie para mejor.- Decía el pelirrosa serio y tomo lo último que quedaba de la botella dejándola en el suelo, se acostó vestido y se durmió rápidamente.

Lo que no sabe el pelirrosa es que pronto su vida dará un giro y no solo afectara a el, sino que a los demás.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por leer el primer capitulo, no esperaba que tuviera esta** **aceptación y que les haya gustado, esto me motivo para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

Rey Pirata: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado, acá esta el capitulo y espero que te guste.

supremehunter: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado, acá esta el capitulo y espero que te guste.

WolfCerberus: Muchas gracias por comentar y soy chileno como los porotos y el mote con huesillos, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

 **Capítulo 2 – Separación**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Natsu estaba durmiendo en su cama con la ropa puesta, se veía que tenía el escote de gasfíter, estaba roncando, tenía saliva saliendo de su boca y había muchas moscas alrededor del cuerpo del pelirrosa.

De repente llegan los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana llegándole en la cara y este comienza a despertar lentamente.

Al despertar siente un dolor infernal en la cabeza y además de una sed gigantesca.

-CONCHESUMADRE, ME DUELE LA CABEZA, AMANECÍ CON LA CAÑA MALA.- Decía Natsu enojado y quejándose por su estado.

-NO TOMO NUNCA MAS.- Decía Natsu enojado por haber tomado copete en la noche hasta quedar noqueado.

Después de lamentarse por su estado después de la tomatera, se iba a levantar cuando siente la sed en la garganta.

-PUTA QUE TENGO SED POR LA CRESTA, ESTOY MAS SECO QUE UNA PASA Y ADEMAS SE ME HACE TARDE.- Decía Natsu enfurecido levantándose para ir al baño a tomarse una ducha.

 **EN EL BAÑO**

Natsu se saca la ropa y la deja en una canasta donde estaba la ropa sucia, entra a la ducha y abre la llave, comienza a caer el chorro de agua y este abre la boca para saciar su eterna sed.

Se quedó tomando agua y cuando se llenó, saco shampoo de la botella y comenzó a lavarse el cabello, mientras se lavaba se acordó que tenía que ir al gremio y aunque no quisiera ir, tenía que ir igual, ya que está afiliado y está obligado a realizar misiones, todavía no era el momento para abandonar Fairy Tail.

Una mueca de disgusto se le genero cuando recordó que tenía que ir al gremio, ya que por culpa de ellos, el comenzó a tener malos hábitos y una adicción.

-TENGO QUE VERLES LA CARA A ESOS DESGRACIADOS.- Pensaba el pelirrosa enojado y en eso cierra la llave.

Terminado de ducharse, este toma la toalla y se seca, cepilla sus dientes y como no había nadie en la casa, decidió pasearse desnudo hasta el mueble para buscar ropa limpia y vestirse.

En eso se viste con una ropa distinta a la habitual, ahora usaba una polera manga corta negra y por los lados una franja gris con verde fluorescente, buzo deportivo negro con una línea blanca por los lados y zapatillas de color gris.

Se miró y le gusto la ropa, en eso saca unos lentes de sol oscuros para ocultar las consecuencias de la noche anterior.

-Esta ropa se ve genial, gracias a la última misión que hice en grupo y encontrar estas cosas dentro de una maleta en el mar cuando viajábamos, se ve muy avanzada para esta época y llamare mucho la atención, jajaja.- Pensaba Natsu mientras hacía poses frente al espejo del baño.

En eso va hacia la entrada y ve que estaba el suelo con varias botellas vacías dispersas.

-CHUTA, PARECE QUE ME PASE UN POCO, JEJEJE.- Pensaba un poco sorprendido Natsu por el desorden que había en la sala de estar.

-Voy a limpiar.- Decía Natsu poniéndose unos guantes y recolectando las botellas vacías, guardándolas en la jaba, ya que tenía que devolverlas y limpio la casa para que se viera un poco más decente.

Terminado esto tomo la jaba y la dejo fuera de la casa, ya que a la vuelta de la misión iba devolverla al dueño del clandestino y terminado esto se fue tranquilamente caminando hacia el gremio por el bosque.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Natsu estaba caminando por la calle y todas las personas lo veían con curiosidad, ya que estaba usando una vestimenta que no era conocida por ellos, el pelirrosa sonreía.

-Esta ropa es muy avanzada para ustedes, gracias mar querido por regalarme esta exclusividad.- Pensaba Natsu feliz, aunque aún tenía los malestares de la noche anterior.

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Se encontraban todos los integrantes reunidos en la sala del gremio, ya que el maestro Makarov había llegado temprano después de ir a una reunión del consejo mágico.

Todos estaban exigiendo hablar con el maestro por el tema de Natsu, en eso Makarov va a la parte alta de la sala y en eso decide hablar.

-Muchachos, ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué están así alterados? – Preguntaba Makarov preocupado al gremio.

-Queremos pedirle que expulse a Natsu Dragneel del gremio.- Respondía Laxus con furia.

-No escuche bien, ¿Qué es lo que están pidiendo? – Preguntaba Makarov alterado no creyendo lo que estaba pidiendo su nieto.

-Que expulse al inútil de Natsu del gremio.- Respondía Erza enojada.

-¿Por qué están pidiendo eso? – Preguntaba Makarov desconcertado por lo que acaba de pedir el gremio.

-Este gremio es para magos de clase S y Natsu no cumple con la regla.- Respondía Lucy enojada generando la aprobación del gremio.

-De adonde sacaron esa regla, la regla es que este gremio recibe a cualquier mago.- Decía Makarov sorprendido por lo que dijo Lucy.

-Esa regla la decidimos nosotros, para expulsar al salamander.- Decía Gajeel serio.

-Además, este gremio está en pie gracias a nosotros.- Decía Wendy enojada.

-Acaso quiere que abandonemos el gremio.- Decía Levi seria.

-EXPULSAR AL MALDITO DE NATSU ES DE HOMBRES.- Gritaba Elfman animando a sus compañeros.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII.- Respondían todos los del gremio.

-Pero somos una familia, la familia esta para apoyarse en todo.- Decía Makarov anonadado por lo que decían los demás.

-PERO EL YA NO ES DE LA FAMILIA, POR NO SER UN CLASE S.- Decía con furia Mirajane.

-ESE INÚTIL NO TIENE NADA QUE OFRECER.- Decía con furia Gray.

-Juvia está de acuerdo.- Decía Juvia seria.

-SI USTED NO EXPULSA A NATSU, NOSOTROS ABANDONAREMOS FAIRY TAIL O ACASO QUIERE PERDER LA FAMA DEL GREMIO GRACIAS A ESE MALDITO.- Grito Lisanna furiosa impactando a Makarov.

-NATSU FUERA.- Comenzó a gritar Kana y al rato se suman los demás.

-NATSU FUERA, NATSU FUERA, NATSU FUERA.- Gritaban todos los miembros del gremio, menos los más viejos y un exceed azul.

-Pero Natsu en este momento no se encuentra en el gremio.- Dice Makarov preocupado.

-Debe estar por venir.- Decía Evergreen seria.

-¿Lo va a expulsar? – Preguntaba Kana seria.

-Hablare este tema con él personalmente y el tomara la decisión.- Decía Makarov serio.

-Cuando llegue usted debe comunicarle que queda expulsado del gremio.- Decía Mirajane seria y recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás.

-Hablare con el.- Decía Makarov cediendo a la presión de la manada.

-Ese inútil tiene los días contados.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Quiero verle la cara cuando lo expulsen del gremio.- Decía Gray con una sonrisa.

-Juvia no quiere ver a Natsu en el gremio.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Si no aparece, yo misma lo voy a buscar a su casa o en donde este.- Decía Erza seria.

-Bueno chicos, cuando llegue hablare personalmente con él y ahora deben hacer misiones, ya que no han hecho muchas misiones últimamente.- Decía Makarov serio y lo último con un aura asesina.

-SI.- Respondían todos.

 **CON NATSU**

Este se encontraba fuera del gremio y escucho todo lo ocurrido dentro del gremio, sus últimas esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad se habían esfumado y estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer en el futuro.

-Se acabó, parece que ellos ganaron, era más que obvio y el maestro no se iba a arriesgar a un éxodo masivo en el gremio, acá gano la manada.- Pensaba Natsu triste y siente que se estaban acercando a la puerta.

Rápidamente Natsu salto al techo del gremio, para que nadie lo viera y comenzara una pelea innecesaria.

Se quedó sentado en la parte alta del gremio esperando a que todos se fueran a hacer una misión.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Cuando la gran parte del gremio salió a hacer misiones, Natsu bajo y fue directamente a la ventana de la oficina del maestro Makarov.

Golpeo la ventana y Makarov lo vio, abrió la ventana y este entro a la oficina.

 **OFICINA DE MAKAROV**

Makarov estaba sentado en su escritorio y Natsu se encontraba de pie frente al maestro.

-Vengo a hablar con usted sobre ese tema.- Decía Natsu serio.

-No me digas que.- Decía Makarov sorprendido.

-Sí, escuche todo y con lujo de detalles, no es la primera que vez que pasa.- Decía Natsu con un rostro melancólico.

-Que ocurrió chico, antes se llevaban como hermanos y ahora te odian a muerte.- Decía Makarov preocupado y triste por la situación.

-Le explicare todo desde el principio y todo ocurrió cuando ascendieron a todos.- Decía Natsu con tristeza.

 **RECUERDO**

 **CONSEJO** **MÁGICO**

Estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail reunidos frente al consejo mágico.

El consejo estaba premiando al gremio de Fairy Tail por los logros obtenidos en el último tiempo.

La batalla de la Torre Mágica, Los Juegos Mágicos, contra Tártaros y contra el Imperio Álvarez, entre otros.

La premiación fue la siguiente:

-Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar fueron ascendidos a magos santos, sus funciones eran más flexibles, podían seguir en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Jet, Droy, Kana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Laki Olietta, Alzack Cornell, Bisca Cornell, Asuka Cornell cuando tenga edad suficiente, Romeo Conbolt, Reedus Jonah, Vijeeter Ecor, Nab Lazaro, Warren Rocko, Wakaba Mine, Porlyusica, Max Alors, Kinana, Loke, Mest Gryder, Happy, Charle, Pantherlily y el resto del gremio fueron ascendidos a magos de clase S.

Cada miembro fue llamado a recibir el reconocimiento y después de que nombraron al último, Makarov se dio cuenta de que no habían ascendido ni reconocido a Natsu.

Después entregaron a Makarov una copa que reconocía que Fairy Tail era el gremio más importante del mundo por sus hazañas.

Todos estaban celebrando y no notaron cuando Natsu abandono el consejo.

Natsu estaba furioso, los del consejo mágico no le reconocieron los logros realizados, el esperaba ser ascendido mínimo a clase S y eso no ocurrió.

-Sera porque soy hermano de Zeref, espero que no sea el comienzo del fin de todo.- Pensaba Natsu frustrado saliendo del consejo y desapareciendo del lugar.

 **UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

Natsu estaba alegre, quería hacer una misión con su equipo y quería hacer una misión de clase S, sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido porque todo siguió igual que siempre y que equivocado estaba nuestro héroe.

 **DENTRO DEL GREMIO**

Todos estaban peleando como siempre en el gremio y sienten que alguien rompe la puerta con una patada, en eso todos se detienen y miran fijamente a Natsu.

Natsu no tomo en cuenta la mirada de los demás y saludo como siempre con su sonrisa habitual.

Cuando Natsu iba a ver el tablero de misiones y escoger uno cuando es llamado por alguien.

-Natsu, necesitamos hablar contigo.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Que ocurre Lucy, elegiste una misión para que hagamos juntos.- Decía Natsu feliz.

-No Natsu.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Lo que pasa Natsu es que ya no vamos a seguir haciendo misiones contigo.- Decía Erza seria dejando impactado al pelirrosa.

-Es una broma cierto, verdad.- Decía Natsu sorprendido y no creyendo lo que escucho.

-Es verdad, ya no queremos hacer misiones contigo.- Decía Wendy seria.

-¿Por qué?, por no ser un clase S como ustedes.- Decía Natsu un poco enojado.

-Así es, no queremos ensuciar nuestra imagen. Decía Gray serio.

-Por eso, por no ser un mago de clase S te excluimos del equipo y espero que entiendas.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Además, dejamos de ser amigos.- Decía Erza seria destruyendo más a Natsu.

-No me quiero seguir involucrando con un mago mediocre.- Decía Gray con burla.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA, tienes razón.- Se reían los demás del equipo.

-Deberías pensar en irte del gremio, ya que nadie te quiere acá.- Decía Wendy seria.

Natsu con una mirada seria, fue al tablero de misiones y tomo una misión sencilla, validó Mirajane y se retiró del gremio sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando se retiró Natsu del gremio.

-SE FUE EL MEDIOCRE Y SIGAMOS LA FIESTA.- Se oyó el grito desde adentro del gremio y prosiguió la tomatera, peleas, cahuines, etcétera.

Natsu caminaba con la cabeza agachada procesando todo lo ocurrido, no creía lo que estaba pasando, sus amigos, su familia, sus nakamas, sus camaradas lo habían dejado por no ser un mago de clase S.

-Espero que cambien de opinión y que se arrepientan de lo que dijeron.- Decía Natsu en un susurro apenado.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Eso fue lo que paso, eso fue el inicio de todo este tormento y ya van 2 meses de que ocurrió eso, por eso estoy haciendo las misiones que ellos no quieren hacer.- Decía Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos, no era notado por Makarov, ya que llevaba los lentes puestos.

-Lo siento mucho hijo.- Decía Makarov levantándose del asiento y fue a abrazar a Natsu.

-Perdóname por no hacer nada, no estaba en mis manos el ascenso de clase S y además de no notar la situación en que pasabas.- Decía Makarov llorando.

-No tiene por qué disculparse maestro, a veces en la vida se gana y se pierde, antes gane y ahora perdí.- Decía Natsu triste abrazando a Makarov.

-Te quiero proponer algo Natsu.- Decía Makarov serio soltando al pelirrosa quedando frente a frente.

-No maestro, tienen razón los demás, voy a dejar Fairy Tail y me dedicare a otra cosa, así estarán todos felices y contentos de que me vaya.- Decía Natsu triste ya que iba a abandonar su sueño para complacer a la manada.

-Solo te pido que les des un tiempo más, puede que ahora tengan el ego muy alto, pero en un tiempo más se acordaran de ti y pedirán tu perdón, no quiero que dejes el gremio, mejor deja el gremio por unos meses y no tienes que abandonar tu sueño para complacer a los demás, tómalo como unas vacaciones y ya verás que después se arrastraran pidiéndote perdón.- Decía Makarov triste con un poco de esperanza para que Natsu no abandone el gremio para siempre.

-Está bien maestro, acepto su propuesta, me alejare un tiempo del gremio y a la vez me dedico a otra cosa, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer aparte de ser mago y todos ganamos con esto.- Decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado, tu eres el mejor mago que tengo y me dio mucha rabia que no te reconoció el consejo, tengo fe que la situación del gremio mejorara cuando se den cuenta del error que cometieron, te lo aseguro.- Decía Makarov con esperanza.

-Bueno maestro, me voy y nos vemos en unos meses más, ya que están volviendo los demás de la misión.- Decía Natsu saliendo por la ventana.

-Adiós hijo y ten fe que todo esto mejorara.- Se despedía Makarov del pelirrosa.

 **FUERA DEL GREMIO**

Natsu se fue por el techo y salió del gremio por la parte trasera que no había nadie, antes de pasar por el frente del gremio se puso un jockey para tapar su cabello para que no lo reconocieran y además de ocultar su olor.

Natsu pasaba por el lado de cada integrante del gremio que estaba volviendo, ellos lo miraban atentamente, era de esperarse, ya que la vestimenta que usaba no era común y era muy avanzada para la época, tampoco reconocían que era la persona que ellos desprecian con toda el alma.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

El pelirrosa había llegado a su casa, se cambió a su vestimenta normal y tomo la jaba, saco unos jewells y fue a comprar copete al centro de Magnolia.

 **CENTRO DE MAGNOLIA**

Natsu encontró la casa de la persona que le había vendido el copete la noche anterior y le devolvió la jaba, fue tanta la suerte que tuvo, que el sujeto era dueño de un bar y que anoche estaba cerrado porque era día domingo.

El pelirrosa sin perder el tiempo acompaña al sujeto que lo lleva al bar, ya que estaba por abrir y mientras llegaban conversaban de cosas sin sentido.

 **UNAS HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Magnolia, nuestro pelirrosa favorito la había pasado de maravilla en el bar tanto así que estaba borracho/ curado como tagua y estaba caminando abrazado por el dueño del bar.

-MIRE COMPARITO, YO ANTES ERA EL DRAGON SLAYER Y AHORA SOY EL HARD DRINK SLAYER, JAJAJAJA.- Decía Natsu completamente borracho.

-YO ANTES ERA UN SACERDOTE Y AHORA SOY UN PARROQUIANO, JAJAJAJA.- Decía el dueño del bar y en eso se tienen que despedir.

-CHAO DON ESTE, NOS BELMONT.- Decía Natsu despidiéndose.

-COMO QUE DON ESTE, ME LLAMO FRANCIS.- Decía el dueño del bar, se llama Francis.

-BUENO FRANCIS Y MAÑANA LAS QUIERO HELADAS.- Decía Natsu moviendo la mano despidiéndose.

-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA NATSU.- Se despedía Francis.

Natsu mientras caminaba hacia su casa, iba caminando según el viento le indicaba y además estaba cantando una canción.

-Córranle la paja al niño que se puede lastimar, córranle la paja al niño que se puede lastimar.- Cantaba Natsu mientras caminaba hasta entrar al bosque.

Cuando estaba en el bosque este caminaba y besaba los árboles, se puso a reclamar.

-ESTA WEA PARECE BOSQUE, ENDERECEN EL CAMINO CONCHETUMARE NO VEN QUE CHOCO CADA ÁRBOL, SON TERRIBLE SACO WEAS Y NO HACEN NI UNA WEA, COMO LOS DE FAIRY TAIL, JAJAJAJAJA.- Reclamaba Natsu a un lugar del bosque chispeando los dedos.

Y después de besar a todos los arboles del bosque, por fin Natsu llego a su casa.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

El Dragon Slayer de fuego al fin llego a su casa, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para llegar a su habitación ya que besaba las paredes.

-Por fin en casa, ahora a descansar que mañana se viene lo bueno.- Decía Natsu tirándose a la cama y en unos segundos se duerme.

Ahora la vida de Natsu está de a poco dando un giro.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer el fic, veo que les ha gustado y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

supremehunter: Gracias por el consejo amigo mio y también de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, voy avanzando a medida que les vaya gustando y espero que te guste este capitulo.

xunxitoinostroza: Gracias por el comentario amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, esta historia puede ser diferente a las demás e ira avanzando a medida que les guste, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por el comentario y consejo, tu mismo lo dijiste esta historia es diferente, si hubiera puesto de razón a Zeref, end o destructivo varios estarían comentando que la historia es cáncer o que es cliché, entiendo tu critica que no ser de clase S es un poco absurda pero es una razón a fin de cuentas y quise explotar esa razón ya que probablemente nadie la ha usado en un fic según lo que comentaste, ademas quiero mostrar un punto de vista distinto y si les esta gustando continuare como estoy planteando originalmente, gracias amigo venezolano y ¡VIVA LA REPÚBLICA BOLIVARIANA DE VENEZUELA, VIVA MADURO, VIVA CHAVEZ Y QUE LA LUCHA CONTINUA! (Espero que no te haya molestado y si es así te pido perdón), espero que te guste este capitulo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 3 – Nuevos trabajos**

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Amaneció en la ciudad de Magnolia y los rayos de sol entran por la ventana despertando al pelirrosa este de a poco se despertaba.

-POR LA CHUCHA, ME DUELE LA CABEZA Y MAS ENCIMA TENGO QUE BUSCAR TRABAJO.- Se quejaba Natsu ya que amaneció nuevamente con la resaca.

-Por lo menos tengo el levanta muertos.- Decía Natsu levantándose y se dirige a la cocina.

En la cocina, Natsu del mueble saca del mueble un tarro de surtido de mariscos, dos ajíes verdes y una caja de leche.

Todo esto lo mezcla en la licuadora y hace una leche con todos los ingredientes, en eso saca un vaso y lo llena con esta leche, lo bebe de un trago y gracias al sabor este se pone rojo, sintió un asco tremendo y casi vomitaba, cuando entro en el estómago este comenzó a transpirar a mares.

-AYAYAYAYAYAY, CONCHETUMARE QUE QUEMA ESTA WEA, AGUA POR FAVOR AGUA.- Gritaba desesperado Natsu yendo al lavaplatos para poner su boca en la llave y dar el agua para tomar.

Estuvo un buen rato tomando agua y paro ya que estaba lleno, además de transpirar demasiado debido al efecto del marisco y del ají.

Después de un buen rato se calmó el efecto y fue a tomar una ducha.

-Sirvió el levanta muertos, es doloroso pero bueno, así que con esto adiós preocupaciones por caña, jajajaja.- Hablaba de manera divertida Natsu ya que no tenía achaques.

Después de ducharse se lavó los dientes y se puso la ropa normal que usaba, este era un nuevo día y tenía que encontrar trabajo.

-Listo, ahora hay que buscar un trabajito, ya que no estoy en ese gremio de perdedores e hipócritas.- Decía Natsu saliendo de su casa.

Natsu se fue caminando por el bosque para llegar a la ciudad.

 **CENTRO DE MAGNOLIA**

Natsu estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y estaba buscando una tienda para comprar el diario, ya que ahí publican los avisos de empleos y cuando iba a entrar a uno es llamado por una mujer.

-¿Usted es Natsu Dragneel? – Pregunto la mujer.

-Sí, con el mismo.- Respondió Natsu serio.

-Tengo un problema, lo que pasa es que hicimos una solicitud a Fairy Tail de una exhibición de magia para los niños del orfanato hace más de un mes y no ha habido una respuesta de aceptación de la solicitud.- Decía la mujer afligida.

-Lo que ocurre, es que cuando el gremio fue ascendido y premiado, ahora son más selectivos con las solicitudes.- Respondía Natsu de manera sincera.

-Pero podría hablar con el gremio para que tomen la solicitud, ya que los niños siempre preguntan cuándo van a visitarlos.- Decía la mujer un poco desesperada.

-Hagamos algo, yo personalmente voy a dar la exhibición, ya que no tengo nada que hacer y esto me podría servir para distraerme.- Decía Natsu serio poniendo contenta a la mujer.

-Pero no vendrá acompañado de alguien del gremio, ya que son muchos niños.- Decía la mujer seria.

-No, dudo mucho que alguien esté disponible y probablemente harían otra misión, así que yo me encargo.- Decía Natsu serio ocultando la verdad.

-Está bien acepto, por cierto mi nombre es Rosemary y soy la directora del orfanato.- Asentía y se presentaba al pelirrosa.

-Un gusto y vamos altiro a hacer la exhibición a los niños, estoy encendido.- Decía Natsu feliz y acompaña a Rose al orfanato.

 **ORFANATO DE MAGNOLIA**

Llegaron ambos al orfanato y mientras llegaban ambos conversaban de temas triviales, aunque Natsu en el fondo estaba triste.

Fueron al patio y vieron a los niños jugando, cuando estos notaron a Natsu se le acercaron y querían jugar con él.

-Es Natsu, el Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail.- Decían los niños con estrellas en los ojos.

-Así es soy yo, que tal.- Saludaba Natsu mostrándole su sonrisa característica y chocando manos con los niños.

-Niños, él es el mago que nos mostrara como se hace la magia.- Decía Rosemary haciendo que los niños se emocionaran.

-Así es les mostrare mi magia y mis técnicas, obvio que en menor magnitud y después de eso juego con ustedes, ¿Qué les parece? – Decía Natsu feliz poniendo feliz a los niños.

-SIIIIIIII.- Gritaban los niños felices.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Natsu estaba en el centro del patio y todos estaban alrededor mirando expectantes la demostración de magia del pelirrosa.

Natsu genera 2 bolas de fuego y lanza una al aire generado otra bola de fuego, comenzando a hacer un show circense, estuvo un rato mostrando la destreza con tres bolas y para aumentar la dificultad genera 6 bolas más, dejando un total de 9 y este hace maniobras a una alta velocidad, ninguna bola caía al suelo, todas las bolas eran levantadas y los niños lo veían con estrellitas en los ojos.

Después Natsu junta todas las bolas y genera un balón de fútbol de fuego, comenzando a dominarla con los pies, después detenía el balón en su cuello y lo hacía circular por el hombro volviendo a dominarla con los pies, repitiéndolo varias veces después tira la bola al aire y el pelirrosa se acuesta en el suelo, recibiendo el balón con los pies dominándola y los niños veían con estrellas en los ojos la acrobacia, después tira de nuevo la pelota al aire y el pelirrosa se levanta recibiéndola con las manos terminando la acrobacia, todos aplaudían.

Natsu divide el balón en 2 bolas de fuego y crea una cadena larga, poniendo cada bola en cada extremo y sin perder el tiempo comienza a mover las cadenas haciendo que las bolas recorran el cuerpo, con destreza mueve las cadenas y las bolas daban un recorrido más rápido, el público estaba sorprendido por el show ya que el fuego no chocaba con el cuerpo del pelirrosa y cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

Después de un rato, Natsu para la maniobra y crea 6 barras con fuego, comienza a realizar la misma rutina de hacer malabares pero también usaba el mentón y los pies para desplazar las barras, esto sorprendió al público y estuvo un buen rato haciendo las maniobras hasta que hace desaparecer el fuego y las barras.

Descanso un momento, el pelirrosa enciende sus manos y pies, comienza a bailar capoeira haciendo maniobras con los brazos y las piernas, además de hacer unas demostraciones de algunas de sus técnicas pero en menor escala y los niños vibraban con las técnicas que mostraba Natsu, por ultimo lanzo fuego por la boca y con eso termina la demostración de magia.

Natsu hace una pose de agradecimiento inclinándose y el público aplaude eufórico.

-Muchas gracias.- Decía Natsu agradecido de que les haya gustado la rutina que hizo.

-Niños es hora de comer.- Decía una de las encargadas a los niños y estos van al comedor del orfanato.

-Parecías todo un artista, tienes talento para esto.- Decía Rosemary feliz y felicitando a Natsu por el espectáculo dado.

-Gracias.- Agradecía Natsu y recuerda que quería dedicarse a otra cosa, dándole un poco de tristeza y además de que no la ha pasado muy bien en el último tiempo, esto fue notado por Rose.

-Vamos a almorzar.- Decía Rosemary llevando a Natsu al comedor.

-Gracias por las molestias.- Decía Natsu yendo al comedor.

Natsu comió feliz además era rodeado por los niños y les dijo que tenían que alimentarse bien para ser fuertes.

Después de comer fue al patio a jugar con los niños, esto llamo la atención a las encargadas, ya que Natsu parecía un niño más que estaba jugando en el patio y luego de unas horas todos estaban descansando.

Natsu estaba sentado en una banca y estaba rodeado de niñas que le hacían trencitas en el cabello, los niños estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando lo que decía el pelirrosa.

-Chicos un consejo, para ser un mago fuerte debes entrenar mucho, ser disciplinado y comerse toda la comida, pero también hay que tener siempre la motivación de superarse y llegar más lejos, pero lo más importante, nunca hay que rendirse ante las adversidades de la vida y luchar para cumplir su sueño, si el sueño te abandona hay que aprender de los errores cometidos, no volver a cometerlos y seguir luchando.- Decía esto con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Prométanme una cosa, ustedes nunca se van a rendir y lucharan para cumplir sus sueños.- Decía Natsu serio.

-SIIIII, LE PROMETEMOS QUE LUCHAREMOS POR NUESTROS SUEÑOS.- Respondían los niños felices y motivados, sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-Gracias, espero que cumplan su palabra.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica, ya que recordó su actual situación en el gremio.

Así el pelirrosa estuvo jugando con los niños siendo visto por los encargados hasta el anochecer.

-Niños es hora del baño y la cena.- Decía una de las encargadas del lugar haciendo enojar a los niños porque no querían que se fuera Natsu.

-Bueno niños, deben obedecer y un desobediente va a ser un perdedor el resto de su vida, además pronto los volveré a ver pronto, así que pórtense bien.- Se despedía Natsu de los niños, mientras ellos chocaban sus manos con las de él y se iban al interior del orfanato.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya.- Decía Natsu serio caminando hacia la salida.

-Natsu puedes venir.- Rosemary llamaba a Natsu a su oficina y este iba para allá.

 **OFICINA**

-Gracias Natsu por todo, aunque en realidad era solo la exhibición, pero te agradezco que hayas pasado el día con los chicos.- Decía la directora feliz por lo realizado por Natsu.

-De nada Rose, si necesitas algo me puedes buscar.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Natsu aquí está el pago por el servicio de hoy.- Decía Rosemary y Natsu le rechazo el pago haciéndola sorprender.

-No acepto el pago, lo hice porque quise hacerlo y esto es un regalo para los niños, además esto tómelo como una indemnización ya que el gremio no quiso atender esta solicitud.- Decía Natsu serio estremeciendo a Rose y decide hablar un tema delicado.

-¿Tienes problemas en el gremio Natsu? – Ante esta pregunta Natsu se pone más serio de lo común y decide quedarse callado.

-Lo note cuando hablabas con los niños y en donde te encontré esta mañana, ya que ibas a comprar el diario, además se nota que estas triste y me gustaría ayudarte.- Decía la directora seria y Natsu se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a dejar irse hasta que le cuente todo o en parte.

-Lo noto, bueno que más da, tengo problemas en el gremio y son graves.- Decía Natsu serio y Rosemary escuchaba atentamente.

-Cuando los premiaron y ascendieron a todos mis compañeros, cambiaron la actitud y como a mí no me ascendieron comenzaron a discriminarme, primero me apartan del grupo y después comenzaron a ignorarme, hace poco tiempo comenzaron a planear mi expulsión del gremio y me di cuenta de eso, comencé a hacer misiones de bajo rango y ellos solo hacían misiones de clase S a superior, por eso ellos no atendían esta solicitud porque para ellos hacer esto es bajar de nivel y para perdedores, en la mañana iba a comprar el diario para buscar trabajo ya que no estoy asistiendo al gremio y eso sería todo.- Decía Natsu triste.

En eso Rosemary se levanta de su asiento y abraza a Natsu.

-Lo siento mucho Natsu, no sabía que estabas sufriendo y gracias por ayudarme, estoy completamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste y eres un verdadero héroe, si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo.- Decía Rosemary triste abrazando a Natsu que correspondió y después de un rato se separan.

-Me tengo que ir ya que se me hace tarde y mañana tengo que encontrar un trabajo.- Se despedía Natsu.

-Nos vemos pronto Natsu y cuídate.- Se despedía Rosemary y le besaba la cara.

-Adiós Rose y nos vemos.- Se despedía Natsu saliendo del lugar.

 **CALLES DE LA CIUDAD**

-Un verdadero héroe, eh.- Pensaba Natsu recordando lo que dijo la directora.

-Ellos están mal y tarde o temprano les pasara la cuenta.- Pensaba Natsu serio caminado.

-Qué tal si paso donde el Francis a tomar un copetito.- Decía Natsu feliz y en eso camina en dirección al bar.

Cuando llega al bar y ve que está cerrado.

-Sera para otro día.- Decía Natsu serio y se va caminando a su hogar.

 **LEJOS DE MAGNOLIA EN OTRA CIUDAD**

 **HOTEL DE LA CIUDAD**

Estaba en una mesa cenando el ex grupo de Natsu y en eso estaban conversando algo.

-El maestro habrá echado a ese idiota.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Estoy al 50 y 50.- Decía Gray serio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Wendy seria.

-Porque el maestro fue el que acogió a esa basura en el gremio y no creo que lo eche, de hecho puede que lo haya suspendido un tiempo.- Respondía Gray de manera seria.

-Aunque lo más probable es que ese maldito haya oído todo y no se haya aparecido por el gremio.- Decía Erza enojada.

-Entonces habría que confirmar a la vuelta si a esa basura no pertenece al gremio.- Decía Lucy enojada.

-Si sigue perteneciendo al gremio, yo personalmente lo voy a buscar y le quito la marca, total es un debilucho de mierda y por algo no es de clase S.- Decía Erza con furia.

-Juvia la va a ayudar a atraparlo.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Yo también te ayudare en caso de que se resista.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Si intenta escapar, yo mismo empalare a esa basura con mi poderoso hielo y sabrá su lugar.- Decía Gray enojado.

-No creo que sea necesario atraparlo para expulsarlo, yo creo que se ira solo y además, sería un idiota si sigue en un gremio que nadie lo quiere.- Decía Lucy seria.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba un exceed azul que miraba triste la conversación que tenían sobre su padre.

-Lo siento mucho nashu, no puedo ayudarte a continuar en el gremio y sé que están tratando de aplastar tu sueño, no puedo hacer nada para que ellos cambien de opinión y me siento como un verdadero inútil, ni siquiera el maestro pudo ayudarte y no puedo estar contigo ya que vivo con Lisanna.- Pensaba triste Happy y en eso otra exceed le habla.

-Happy, por que no hablas tú con él y le comunicas que el queda expulsado del gremio, así nos ahorramos muchos problemas.- Decía Charle seria y fue oído por el grupo.

-Tienes razón Charle, muy buena idea y puedes hacerlo Happy, ya que no quiero ni ver a ese asqueroso.- Decía Lucy seria y lo último asqueada.

-Si Happy, habla con él y avísale eso.- Decía Gray serio.

-Solo habla con esa basura y ya.- Decía Erza seria.

-Hablare con el cuándo lo vea, pero no aseguro que lo encuentre y si lo expulsaron no estará.- Decía Happy con un tono triste.

-Sé que él es tu padre y es difícil para ti hacerlo, pero nos tienes a nosotros.- Decía Wendy seria tratando de convencer a Happy.

-Juvia piensa que alguien debe acompañar a Happy donde Natsu.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Tienes razón.- Decía Gray.

-Eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos a Magnolia después de esta misión.- Decía Erza seria.

-Vamos a descansar.- Decía Lucy y los demás asienten.

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **OFICINA DE MAKAROV**

-Lo siento chico, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte y espero que esto no sea el inicio del fin del gremio, espero que los chicos se arrepientan de lo que están haciendo y que vuelva todo a la normalidad, por lo menos te di un poco de tiempo para que no te encontraras con nadie del gremio y ocurriera una tragedia, espero que estés bien Natsu.- Pensaba Makarov triste viendo la luna desde la ventana de su oficina.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Natsu estaba acostado en su cama pensando.

-Mañana espero que sea un buen día y encuentre algo que me guste, ya que cada vez me está disgustando ser mago y así evito problemas con los demás.- Pensaba Natsu triste.

 **CASA DE LOS STRAUSS**

 **HABITACIÓN DE LISANNA**

Lisanna estaba arreglándose para acostarse a dormir y en eso recuerda algo.

-Como me pude enamorar de ese maldito, sé que cuando niños le jure que nos casaríamos cuando grandes, pero ahora me di cuenta que es un inútil, asqueroso y debilucho, con razón no lo ascendieron a clase S y mañana sabré si lo expulsaron del gremio.- Pensaba Lisanna y en su rostro se le formo una mueca de disgusto.

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus comentarios y también pueden mandarme mensajes privados, todo sera respondido a la brevedad y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que todo quiero desearles feliz navidad aunque sea un poco tarde, espero que lo hayan pasado bien y no se hayan atragantado con el cogote de pavo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el fic y veo que tiene aceptación, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Me gustaría preguntarles algo.**

 **¿Quieren que detalle los nombres de las técnicas y transformaciones de los magos cuando pelean?, ya que cada personaje tiene varias técnicas y transformaciones, o solo detallo las transformaciones y técnicas como genéricas. Ejemplo: las armaduras de Erza las nombro como armadura solamente, sin nombrar el tipo.**

 **Como ustedes sabrán no he puesto nada de acción por este pequeño inconveniente.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

supremehunter: Gracias por el comentario y todo ira por su tiempo, todo depende de como avance la historia y la aceptación, espero que te guste el capitulo.

xunxitoinostroza: Gracias por el comentario y haré todo lo posible para mejorar, te agradezco la sinceridad y espero que te guste el capitulo.

WolfCerberus: Gracias por el comentario y sinceramente no he pensado en eso todavía, todo depende de ustedes y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por el comentario, sinceramente me gusto tu comentario y a eso quiero llegar, que ustedes empaticen con el protagonista que esta en un mal momento, a pesar de eso sigue siendo el mismo y lo que quiero mostrar del gremio es la actitud de una persona normal, mas que nada quiero mostrar la realidad de cuando una persona le va bien en la vida, cuando la ascienden en el trabajo, cuando gana la lotería o concurso, cuando le va bien en un emprendimiento, la mayoría de la gente cambia su comportamiento a uno arrogante y mira desde arriba para abajo, como los de Fairy Tail y agradezco tu sinceridad amigo venezolano, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 4 – Visita al medico**

 **NOCHE EN EL REINO DE FIORE**

 **CASA DE NATSU**

El pelirrosa se encontraba durmiendo y se sentía raro, probablemente por el sueño que estaba teniendo.

 **SUEÑO DE NATSU**

Natsu se encontraba corriendo velozmente por las calles de Magnolia y su semblante era de desesperación, mientras corría esquivaba los ataques mágicos de sus perseguidores y en eso alguien le alcanza quedando a su lado.

-Ríndete, sabemos la verdad maldito asqueroso.- Decía Erza asqueada.

En eso Natsu la evade metiéndose en un pasaje al interior de una villa alejándola, el pelirrosa sube con un salto al techo de una casa y este corre haciendo parkour en los techos del lugar.

Esto fue notado por cierto grupo que eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo acompañados por Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy y los hermanos Strauss.

Estos vieron como Natsu corría saltando los techos de la ciudad y el pelirrosa noto esto, decidió ir en dirección contraria perdiéndolos de vista y este continuo saltando los techos, en eso ve un lugar donde esconderse y decide entrar a una bodega abandonada, descanso un momento pero en eso sintió algo y se escondió en unos tambores, oculto su olor corporal y en eso entraron las personas que lo seguían.

-SABEMOS QUE TE ENCUENTRAS AQUÍ COCHINO DE MIERDA.- Gritaba Gray furioso.

-SABEMOS TODA LA VERDAD, ASÍ QUE ENTRÉGATE POR LAS BUENAS.- Gritaba con furia Gajeel.

-SABEMOS QUE PERDISTE TÚ MAGIA DE DRAGÓN SLAYER Y DEMONÍACA, AHORA ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL.- Gritaba con furia Laxus.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERNOS ESTO MALDITO DEGENERADO.- Gritaba con asquerosidad Lucy.

-ABUSAR DE LAS MUJERES NO ES DE HOMBRES SINO DE MARICONES.- Gritaba furioso Elfman.

Natsu estaba escondido, le dolía todo lo que gritaban sus antiguos compañeros y lo culpaban de algo que supuestamente hizo.

-ASÍ NOS AGRADECES TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI MALDITO.- Gritaba furiosa Mirajane.

-NOS PAGAS ABUSANDO DE NUESTROS CUERPOS.- Gritaba furiosa Erza.

-AHORA NO PODRE CASARME.- Gritaba furiosa Lisanna.

-Juvia propone destruir este lugar para que salga y lo atrapemos.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Buena idea Juvia.- Decía Wendy feliz.

-Hagamos eso chicos, destruyamos este lugar y mientras escapa lo atrapamos, lo mandamos a prisión y se acaba el tema.- Decía Levi seria y todos asienten.

Todos salieron y rodearon la bodega cubriendo todos los ángulos en caso de que este escapara.

Ninguno se transformó, solamente cargan un ataque mágico lo suficiente para destruir la bodega.

Natsu vio desde una ventana como cargaban el ataque y trato de escapar pero con su olfato noto que estaba rodeado.

-MALDICIOOOOOOON.- Gritaba Natsu mientras toda la bodega era destruida.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-MALDICIOOOOOOOON.- Grataba Natsu en su cama levantándose de golpe.

Despierta de forma abrupta y estaba a punto de amanecer.

-No puede ser, ese sueño se sintió real y además estoy sudando mucho.- Decía Natsu un poco asustado de la pesadilla que tuvo.

-Es verdad, en el último tiempo ha estado disminuyendo la cantidad de magia dragón Slayer y la de end.- Pensaba Natsu preocupado.

-Aparte, si pierdo mi magia sere el blanco de todos y debería pensar el tema de dejar Fairy Tail.- Pensaba Natsu serio.

-Además, no sé por qué disminuye mi magia, he mantenido mi régimen durante todo este tiempo y aun así disminuye, tendré que ver un médico en otra ciudad, ya que Porlyusica no me quiere ver igual que los del gremio.- Pensaba Natsu triste y desesperado.

-Mejor no busco trabajo hoy y voy a un médico a ver este problema, ya que el sueño me asusto.- Decía Natsu levantándose y fue a ducharse.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Después de ducharse y cepillarse los dientes, Natsu se vistió con su ropa tradicional y en eso decide ir a un lugar.

-Hace tiempo que no voy a Hargeon, por que mejor no veo un médico allá y en eso busco en el mar si llego algún cargamento desconocido.- Pensaba Natsu feliz.

En eso Natsu saca unos jewels y se retira rápidamente a la estación de trenes.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **ESTACIÓN** **DE TREN MAGNOLIA**

Natsu había llegado a la estación de trenes y en eso le da un poco de miedo.

-Sé que le tengo miedo a eso, pero debo dejar mi miedo atrás y seguir adelante, debo ir al médico.- Pensaba Natsu con nervios y se motiva a ir a la boletería.

Natsu compro el boleto de ida y vuelta a la ciudad de Hargeon, el tren salía en 1 hora más.

En eso compro un sándwich de jamón palta/aguacate y una caja de jugo de durazno.

Vio una banca vacía en el lugar y se fue a sentar, esperaba pacientemente pero aún estaba preocupado y en eso la gente que pasaba por el lugar reconocía a nuestro héroe.

Varias personas se acercaban a nuestro, este saludo a todos con su sonrisa y se daba el tiempo para hablar con todos hasta que alguien pregunta.

-¿Dónde están sus compañeros? – Preguntaba una joven y el pelirrosa se incomodó.

-Están en una misión de clase S supongo.- Respondía el pelirrosa serio y en eso alguien habla.

-Hay algunos de tu gremio que han cambiado mucho desde que los premiaron y ahora son más distantes.- Decía un hombre serio sorprendiendo a algunos.

-Lo que pasa es que algunos todavía están en la cima de la gloria y todavía no vuelven a la realidad, bueno no debería preocuparse por eso.- Respondía Natsu tratando de bajar el perfil al asunto.

-¿Ahora vas a una misión solo? – Preguntaba una mujer.

-No, voy a donde un médico a la ciudad de Hargeon.- Respondía Natsu serio.

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad o lesión, por qué no te atiendes con el médico del gremio? – Preguntaba un anciano preocupado.

-Siempre hay que pedir una segunda opinión o no, hay que descartar cualquier cosa.- Respondía el pelirrosa serio.

En eso se pasa la hora volando, Natsu conversaba tranquilamente con la gente que se encontraba en la estación hasta que llego el tren.

-Llego el tren, que les vaya bien.- Se despedía Natsu de la gente y ellos hacen lo mismo.

 **INTERIOR DEL TREN**

Natsu entro al tren y se sentó en un asiento que daba hacia la ventana, estaba nervioso y asustado, uno porque los trenes le producen mareos y lo otro es porque podría tener una enfermedad.

-Tenemos que ser valientes.- Pensaba Natsu serio.

Llega el inspector del tren pidiendo los boletos y Natsu le entrega el boleto para que valide que es un pasajero.

Después de unos minutos el tren parte rumbo a la ciudad de Hargeon.

 **EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Estaba el gremio haciendo sus actividades habituales que eran pelear, comer y beber el mayor tiempo posible.

En eso un rubio llega a la barra en donde se encontraba una albina.

-Hola preciosa.- Saludaba Laxus a Mirajane.

-Hola guapo.- Devolvía el saludo la albina.

-¿Tienes un rato libre hoy para una cita? – Preguntaba Laxus con una sonrisa.

-A la tarde tengo tiempo, no hay problema.- Respondía Mirajane feliz.

-Se espectacular.- Decía Laxus con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Lo espero ansiosa.- Decía Mirajane sonrojada.

-Nos vemos a la tarde.- Se despedía Laxus yendo donde un grupo de hombres.

-Nos vemos.- Se despedía Mirajane yendo a la cocina.

 **CON EL GRUPO DE HOMBRES**

-Ven chicos, tengo a Mirajane a mis pies.- Decía Laxus haciendo una pose de triunfo.

-Espero que no se entere que eres mujeriego.- Decía Jet con una sonrisa.

-O sino adiós Laxus.- Decía Droy con malicia.

-Ella nunca se enteraría además tengo todo calculado.- Decía Laxus de manera arrogante.

-Espero que el cálculo no se descuadre pronto, jajaja.- Decía Bickslow con gracia.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían los demás.

 **EN OTRA CIUDAD**

Se encontraban los antiguos compañeros de Natsu en una de sus tantas misiones de clase S.

Todos estaban caminando por la calle y estaban así desde el amanecer.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, estoy cansada.- Preguntaba Lucy cansada de tanto caminar.

-Creo que falta poco creo.- Respondía Gray serio y con duda.

-Erza, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Preguntaba Wendy con duda ya que llevaban horas caminando.

-Faltarían como 20 Kilómetros mas según el mapa.- Respondía Erza seria viendo el mapa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE.- Gritaban asombrados.

-Deberíamos exigir el traslado, es lo mínimo ya que somos el mejor equipo de todos.- Decía Lucy fastidiada.

-Al ser el mejor gremio de todos, deberíamos cobrar más caro y dar más exigencias.- Decía Gray serio.

-Como estamos en la cima, deberían tratarnos como reyes y deberíamos decir eso al maestro.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Juvia dice que deberíamos informarlo a cada solicitante y asi nos ahorramos problemas.- Decía Juvia seria.

-YA CÁLLENSE, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES TERMINAR CON ESTA CAGA DE MISIÓN LUEGO, YA QUE QUIERO VOLVER A LEER MIS DROGAS Y NO SABER DE ESTA WEA.- Decía Erza furiosa.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE HARGEON**

El tren había llegado a la estación de trenes de Hargeon, el pelirrosa baja del tren y siente esa brisa marina que tanto le gusta.

-Llegamos, a ver al doctor y después a buscar si hay algo en el mar.- Decía Natsu feliz ya que hace algún tiempo encontró una maleta con ropa.

Natsu caminaba por la ciudad en búsqueda de un centro médico y como no encontraba nada decidió preguntar a la gente.

No tuvo problemas ya que la gente lo conocía y le dieron la dirección del mejor médico de la ciudad, se encontraba en el centro, nuestro pelirrosa fue inmediatamente a buscarlo.

Después de caminar, encontró un edificio y el pelirrosa identifico que era el centro médico, este sin dudar entro a la consulta.

 **CENTRO MEDICO DE HARGEON**

Natsu se encontraba en el interior del centro y se dirige al mesón de consultas.

-Buenas Tardes señor.- Saludaba una mujer que entregaba las horas médicas.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿Tiene hora para el doctor Lawrence Wescott?- Devolvió el saludo y pregunto a la recepcionista.

-Déjeme ver.- Respondía la mujer y verificaba la agenda, quedando una hora de atención.

-Sí, tiene mucha suerte queda la última hora.- Decía la mujer y Natsu se pone feliz.

-Genial, la solicito.- Decía Natsu feliz.

-Me entrega sus datos por favor.- Solicitaba la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel,…- Entrego los datos el dragón Slayer y la mujer se sorprende.

-Eres Natsu de Fairy Tail.- Decía la mujer sorprendida.

-Así es, en vivo y en directo.- Respondía Natsu con gracia.

En eso la recepcionista le entrega la boleta de pago y este fue a pagar a la caja, terminado eso volvió donde la recepcionista entregándole el vale pagado, esta fue a la consulta del doctor y mientras esperaba su turno el pelirrosa hablaba de temas triviales con la recepcionista que se llamaba Jennifer.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

-Natsu Dragneel.- Llamo el doctor a Natsu y este va en dirección a la consulta.

Este entra a la consulta junto al doctor.

 **CONSULTA DEL DOCTOR LAWRENCE WESCOTT**

-Buenas tardes señor Dragneel, el héroe de la guerra.- Saludaba el doctor Lawrence feliz.

-Buenas tardes doctor Wescott, gracias por el saludo.- Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Cuénteme sus malestares y síntomas.- Decía el doctor serio.

-Tengo un problema doctor, lo que pasa es que en estos últimos meses mi magia a estado descendiendo de manera significativa y he mantenido mi régimen de entrenamiento, pero aun así está disminuyendo y eso me está alarmando, esto me está pasando después de la guerra contra el imperio Álvarez.- Decía Natsu un poco angustiado.

-Lo que me dices es muy grave, pero te voy a solicitar que te hagas unos exámenes para descartar posibles enfermedades.- Decía el doctor preocupado ya que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con Natsu.

-Se debe hacer una radiografía de cuerpo completo, un examen a la sangre, un examen de orina, un electro cardiograma y una resonancia magnética al cerebro.- Decía el doctor preocupado anotando todo en un papel.

Natsu estaba preocupado por lo que le solicitaba el doctor y tenía miedo de que tuviera una enfermedad grave.

-Puedes acerté esos exámenes acá, debes ir al siguiente piso para que te los realicen y mañana veo los resultados, te parece.- Decía el doctor serio y preocupado entregándole el papel.

-Si doctor, me hare los exámenes.- Decía Natsu preocupado.

-Espero que salga todo bien, nos vemos mañana Natsu.- Se despedía el doctor.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despedía Natsu triste.

 **TERCER PISO DEL CENTRO MEDICO**

Natsu estaba preocupado y fue a solicitar los exámenes, salieron bastante costosos pero nuestro héroe llevaba el dinero suficiente y pago los exámenes.

Primero se hizo el examen a la sangre, después el de orina, se realizó la radiografía de cuerpo completo, se realizó el electro cardiograma y finalizando con la resonancia magnética al cerebro.

Los doctores le informaron que los resultados estaban al día siguiente a primera hora.

Natsu después se retiró del centro médico preocupado.

 **CALLES DE LA CIUDAD**

Natsu estaba caminando y estaba asustado, el vio el rostro del doctor cuando le dijo el problema que tenía y eso lo asusto más, estaba bastante abrumado y en eso decide ir a la costa, quería ver el mar que tanto le gusta.

 **PASEO PEATONAL CERCA DEL MAR**

Camino unos minutos y llego a la costa, se sentó en una banca del lugar y comenzó a mirar el mar, estaba en el atardecer y logro olvidar un momento el problema que tenía.

A lo lejos veía que se acercaba algo pero era un punto, en eso decide esperar que ese punto se acercara más y se acordó que ocurrió algo similar cuando encontró la maleta.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

Estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad, se veía la puesta de sol en el mar y el pelirrosa diviso el punto que se acercaba, dedujo que era una caja y decidió seguir esperando hasta que llegara a la orilla.

Pasaron otros minutos más y el objeto llego a la orilla, Natsu sin perder el tiempo fue a buscarlo y al obtenerlo vio que era una caja negra con un sello amarillo, este sin perder el tiempo levanta la caja que era un poco pesada, la pone en su hombro y se la lleva a alguna parte.

-Debo encontrar un lugar donde dormir y esta caja la revisare cuando llegue a mi casa.- Pensaba Natsu serio caminando nuevamente al centro buscando un hotel.

 **HOTEL DE LA CIUDAD**

El pelirrosa encontró un hotel cerca del centro médico y alquilo una habitación.

Entro a su habitación y era cómoda, tenía la cama y un baño para poder ducharse, lo demás no le importaba mucho y dejo su caja a los pies de la cama.

Este rápidamente fue a tomar una ducha, mientras se duchaba no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla que tuvo y la probable enfermedad que tiene.

Termino de ducharse, se secó y volvió a ponerse la ropa, salió de la habitación y fue al comedor del hotel para cenar.

Unas horas después, Natsu estaba acostado y pensaba todas las cosas que sucedieron en el último tiempo.

Comenzó a cuestionar su suerte, ya que él fue quien se llevó la carga pesada de las batallas, el consejo no se lo reconoce, no fue ascendido, fue apartado de su gremio y ahora una posible enfermedad.

Proceso todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole y concluyo una cosa, comenzó a llorar amargamente y ahora sintió lo que era la verdadera soledad, no tener a nadie con quien hablar y tampoco a alguien con quien compartir, no tenía a nadie para contar sus alegrías y penas, estaba solo y en la situación que estaba no le ayudaba para nada, solo lloraba hasta que termino quedándose dormido.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Natsu rápidamente se levantó, se vistió y tomo la caja retirándose del hotel.

 **CENTRO MEDICO**

Natsu fue rápidamente a buscar los resultados de los exámenes, la caja la dejo cerca de la recepción y pidió la hora para atenderse con el doctor Lawrence Wescott.

Esperó unos minutos y el doctor lo llamo, este fue muy nervioso y preocupado con los papeles en la mano, entrando a la consulta junto al doctor.

 **CONSULTA DEL DOCTOR LAWRENCE WESCOTT**

-Buenos días Natsu, toma asiento.- Saludaba el doctor de manera cordial.

-Buenos días doctor, gracias.- Saludaba Natsu de manera nerviosa.

-Traje los resultados de los exámenes que me solicito ayer.- Decía Natsu preocupado entregándole los sobres.

-Los revisare de inmediato. Decía el doctor serio y comienza a ver el contenido de los sobres.

Natsu estaba súper nervioso no sabía que hacer o que decir en ese momento.

El doctor miraba con semblante serio todos los resultados de los exámenes hasta que termino de verlos y miro fijamente al castaño.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y mensajes privados si tienen dudas, serán respondidos a la brevedad y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer el fic y me alegra que les haya gustado.**

supremehunter: Gracias por tu comentario, todo a su tiempo y paciencia, todo depende de ustedes de que ocurra y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra de que te haya emocionado la situación y respondiendo tus preguntas, la primera en este capitulo espero que resuelva la duda, de lo contrario en el otro capitulo lo aclaro y la segunda, es el miedo que el tiene en su interior, que el gremio lo culpe de algo y con la magia reducida, el gremio en contra es una mezcla perfecta del miedo interno que se transformo en sueño, lo del gremio eso queria demostrar y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

 **Capítulo 5 – Revelación**

 **CONSULTA DEL DOCTOR LAWRENCE WESCOTT**

El doctor miraba fijamente a Natsu, en el interior sentía pena por él.

-Natsu el resultado de los exámenes son.- Decía el doctor serio.

Natsu estaba completamente nervioso y tenía un mal presentimiento, quería huir del lugar y no escuchar nada, pero recordó que tenía un problema y decidió seguir sentado mirando al doctor, estaba muy angustiado y asustado.

 **EN OTRA CIUDAD**

Estaban los antiguos compañeros de Natsu todavía realizando la misión encomendada y desde temprano estaban caminando.

Estaban en un camino de tierra y el lugar no habían casas, solo árboles y cerros.

-Ahora nos entregan otro mapa y ahora tenemos que caminar más.- Decía Lucy cansada y hartada.

-Hay que hacer tanto para solo atrapar un gremio oscuro.- Decía Gray enojado.

-Juvia dice que si nos apuramos, terminaremos más rápido y volveremos al gremio.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Debemos continuar, no sacamos nada con quejarnos y además somos los top de lo top.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Vamos arriba el ánimo y los corazones.- Decía Charle tratando de animar a sus compañeros.

Estaba Happy con una sonrisa fingida, el en realidad estaba preocupado y triste ya que pensaba en su padre, estaba cansado de escuchar a los demás diciendo pestes de Natsu todos los días y que lo menosprecien.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que Nashu esté bien y siento que necesita a alguien, bueno todos lo abandonamos y en mi caso, no puedo verlo porque Lisanna me amenazo.- Pensaba Happy triste.

-Aunque el me pidió que me fuera a vivir con ella y ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo.- Pensaba Happy llegando a una conclusión.

-Fue para salvarme del mismo destino que él está sufriendo ahora.- Pensaba Happy triste.

-Si lo expulsaron del gremio, espero que encuentre otro gremio en el cual afiliarse y ojala que esas personas lo aprecien de verdad, no como esta panda de hipócritas.- Pensaba con furia Happy recordando todo lo que hizo Natsu con el gremio.

-Espero ver a Natsu por última vez antes que se vaya.- Pensaba Happy preocupado.

En eso el exceed azul es quitado de sus pensamientos por una rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Happy? Estas muy distraído.- Preguntaba Lucy un poco preocupada.

-No estarás pensando en ese maldito.- Decía enojada Erza.

-Nooooo, como crees.- Respondía Happy tratando de bajar el perfil al tema.

-¿Estás seguro Happy? – Preguntaba Wendy con un rostro de furia.

-Si es así, entonces serás un maldito traidor.- Decía Gray enojado.

-Juvia dice que debemos dejar tranquilo a Happy, si pensara en Natsu estaría con él y hubiera estado expulsado del gremio.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Tienes razón Juvia.- Decía Lucy quitando el rostro enojado.

-Eso es verdad, si lo extraña, no estaría haciendo misiones con el mejor equipo de magos de la historia.- Decía Gray con orgullo.

-¿Cuánto falta Erza? – Preguntaba Wendy seria.

-Quedarían 5 Kilómetros mas, deberían estar en el interior de los cerros.- Respondía Erza seria.

Erza estaba pensando en cierto peliazul.

-Aun no supero lo que paso aquella vez.- Pensaba triste la pelirroja.

-Creí haber tenido una esperanza y creía que ibas a hacer una vida conmigo.- Pensaba Erza y estaba quebrándose por dentro.

-Sabía que tú me amabas, pero aun así decidiste dejarme por otra.- Pensaba Erza y en lo último se puso furiosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron quitados por una peliazul.

-Se encuentra bien Erza.- Decía Juvia al ver a la pelirroja distraída.

-Sí, si no pasa nada Juvia.- Respondía Erza moviendo las manos para evadir el tema.

-Segura, te veías muy triste.- Cuestionaba Juvia y en eso Erza pone una expresión seria.

-Sí, tratare de olvidar y seguir adelante.- Decía Erza seria y Juvia queda conforme.

-Ya vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame de verdad, Erza.- Pensaba Juvia seria.

-Ojala que Gray me tome más atención, o sino, voy a hacer lo mismo que Erza.- Pensaba Juvia decidida.

-Descansemos un poco.- Decía Erza yendo a sentarse sobre un árbol.

-Si.- Decían todos y se sentaron en el suelo, conversando en el rato de descanso.

 **EN FAIRY TAIL**

 **OFICINA DE MACAROV**

Macarov estaba durmiendo en su escritorio y en eso sueña algo.

 **SUEÑO DE MACAROV**

Él estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles y en eso alguien golpea la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante.- Decía Makarov dejando los papeles en un sobre.

Se abre la puerta y se revela que era Natsu, se veía que estaba triste y estuvo llorando, el pelirrosa estaba usando unos lentes de sol que le tapaba los ojos rojos.

-Hola maestro.- Decía Natsu triste.

-Hola muchacho, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, espera, no habrás tenido un problema con alguien del gremio.- Decía Makarov un poco alterado por ver a Natsu.

-No maestro, no he tenido ningún problema con ellos.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntaba Makarov tranquilo.

-Iré directo al grano, maestro vengo a renunciar al gremio.- Decía Natsu serio dejando sorprendido a Macarov.

-Sé que los muchachos te han tratado mal, pero te había dicho que pronto esto se solucionaría y además hable con el consejo mágico, están considerando la idea de ascenderte a mago de clase S y si lo obtienes, tus problemas estarían solucionados.- Decía Macarov esperanzado de que Natsu cambiara de opinión.

-No maestro, eso ya no servirá y debo dejar el gremio.- Decía Natsu serio.

-¿Por qué Natsu?, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu renuncia para rechazar la oferta de ascenso? – Preguntaba Macarov sorprendido y en eso Natsu toma un semblante triste.

-Maestro, la razón por la que dejo el gremio es que se me detecto una enfermedad terminal y fui a el mejor médico de Fiore, me dijo que al fusionar el poder de dragón con la de demonio cuando enfrente a Zeref hizo que se me contaminara la sangre, tengo leucemia y ninguna persona tiene sangre compatible conmigo.- Decía Natsu llorando.

Macarov estaba anonadado con la noticia, nunca creyó que Natsu iba a tener una enfermedad terminal y lo único que pensaba es que estaba soñando.

-Mi sangre es única, nadie tiene mi tipo de sangre para que me pudiera salvar y además mis órganos ya están presentando fallas, así que no serviría de mucho una transfusión de sangre y me desahuciaron.- Decía Natsu llorando amargamente.

En eso Macarov sale del asombro y decide preguntar algo delicado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de vida, Natsu? – Decía Macarov al borde del llanto.

-Me queda entre 2 semanas a un mes de vida me dijo el doctor.- Decía Natsu llorando y después de hablar llora amargamente.

Macarov tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la noticia que dio el pelirrosa, lo quería como un hijo y ahora que va a perderlo lo destruía por dentro.

-Me prestas el informe médico para verlo, por favor.- Solicitaba Macarov triste.

Natsu saco de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo entrega a Macarov, este lo recibe y comienza a ver los exámenes, cuando ve los resultados, vio que el chico no mentía y se destruyó por dentro.

-Toma chico.- Decía Macarov entregando el sobre a Natsu y este lo guarda en la chaqueta.

-Es verdad lo que dices, lo único que te puedo decir es que acepto tu renuncia y si necesitas algo de mi pídemelo, yo no te abandonare y lo último que te voy a decir, vive tus últimos días al máximo y gracias por darme momentos felices en mi vida, gracias por salvarnos a mí y a los demás de la muerte, gracias por hacernos reír y nunca caer en la tristeza, perdóname que los demás no hayan apreciado tus esfuerzos y gracias por todo Natsu, fuiste el mago más poderoso que hubo en el gremio.- Decía Macarov con lágrimas en los ojos y saca el sello del brazo del pelirrosa.

-Gracias maestro por sus palabras, siempre lo recordare y espero que todo esté bien en el futuro.- Decía Natsu triste.

-Adiós maestro Macarov.- Decía Natsu triste.

-Adiós Natsu el dragón Slayer más poderoso.- Decía Macarov que fue a abrazar a Natsu.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato y en eso Natsu se retira de la oficina.

Macarov espero que Natsu se fuera del gremio y en ese momento, llora como nunca antes había llorado en su vida, estuvo llorando amargamente por varios minutos hasta que logro componerse.

Pasaron algunas horas y espero que llegaran todos los integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Cuando estaban todos, el llamo a todos los integrantes a juntarse en la sala porque iba a dar un aviso y todos fueron a reunirse.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala, Macarov comenzó a hablar y hablo un buen rato sobre Natsu, los demás estaban molestos de que hablaran de la basura y hasta que el maestro dio la noticia.

-Natsu dejo el gremio.- Dijo Macarov serio y todos estaban celebrando, eso lo hizo enojar.

-COMO PUEDEN SER ASÍ USTEDES, NO SE ACUERDAN DE QUE EL LES SALVO LA VIDA, EL ERA EL QUE LES LEVANTABA EL ANIMO CUANDO ESTABAN EN EL SUELO Y GRACIAS A EL SE GANO LA GUERRA CONTRA ALVAREZ, USTEDES COMO LE AGRADECEN, DÁNDOLE EL MEJOR PAGO Y ES DARLE LA ESPALDA, ESPERO LO QUE DIGA NO LOS HAGA ARREPENTIRSE.- Dijo Macarov enfurecido creciendo su cuerpo y en eso todos se asustan.

-NATSU DRAGNEEL SU SALVADOR Y EL ALMA DEL GREMIO, EL VA A MORIR DENTRO DE UN MES GRACIAS A UNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL Y NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA PARA SALVARLO.- Decía Macarov con furia y en lo último se quiebra completamente llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Todos los del gremio tenían entre caras de negación, asombro y tristeza, nadie decía nada.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Macarov despierta de repente y se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a preocuparse.

-Espero que estés bien Natsu, espero que este sueño no se cumpla, aunque sé que los sueños pueden ser manifestaciones de nuestros temores internos y aun así me preocupa el chico, espero verlo pronto.- Pensaba Macarov serio y en eso decide revisar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

 **EN LA SALA**

Había pocas personas en el lugar, ya que la mayoría fue a hacer misiones.

 **HACE UNAS HORAS ATRÁS**

Estaba un grupo de hombres hablando con Laxus de cómo le fue en su cita con Mirajane.

-Oye Laxus, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Mira? – Preguntaba Jet con curiosidad.

-Me fue bien, de a poco voy avanzando y creo que dentro de poco pasemos a algo más.- Decía Laxus con esperanza.

 **RECUERDO DE LAXUS**

 **CALLES DE MAGNOLIA - NOCHE**

Estaba Laxus caminando con un feliz Mirajane, esta lo llevaba tomado del brazo y estaban caminando en dirección de la casa de esta.

La cita fue entretenida en el punto de vista de ambos, ambos caminaron por el parque, fueron a unas tiendas y comieron en un restaurant, hablaron de cosas triviales y de la cantidad de fama que obtuvieron después de la guerra contra el imperio Álvarez.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Mirajane.

-Me gusto salir contigo, la pase muy bien.- Decía Mirajane feliz.

-A mí también me gusto salir contigo y espero repetirlo nuevamente.- Decía Laxus feliz sonrojado.

-Espero que así sea y nos vemos en el gremio.- Se despedía Mirajane dándole un beso en la mejilla a Laxus que se sonrojo.

-Adiós Mira y nos vemos mañana.- Se despedía Laxus y cuando Mirajane entro a su casa, este se retira del lugar yendo a un lugar específico.

Este camino y entro a una especie de callejón encontrándose con otra mujer, llevaba una ropa provocativa.

-Te tardaste mucho.- Decía la mujer mientras lo abraza del cuello y lo besa lujuriosamente.

-Es que estaba ocupado en unos asuntos.- Decía Laxus después de besar a la mujer y este toma su trasero.

-Veo que estas ansioso, bueno que más da, esa chica es la única que no la has llevado a la cama.- Decía la mujer haciendo enojar a Laxus.

-Pronto será mía, ya lo veras y no es como tú, tu solo eres una de mis seguidoras.- Decía Laxus con arrogancia.

-Por qué mejor no vamos a tener algo de acción.- Decía la mujer seria y cambia la cara a una de lujuria.

-Si mejor vamos a eso, ya que tengo el premio acumulado.- Decía Laxus dándole una palmada en el trasero a la chica.

-Entonces vamos al lugar de siempre.- Decía la mujer tomando del brazo a Laxus.

-Así es vamos, que quiero descargar rápido.- Decía Laxus y en eso ambos caminar a un lugar desconocido.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-¿Te encontraste con otra fanática? – Preguntaba Droy con malicia.

-Sí, estuvo buena la bombeada anoche.- Respondía Laxus de manera arrogante levantando el pecho de orgullo.

-Espero que no te descubra Mira, porque si no te manda a la mierda.- Decía Gajeel con gracia.

-Eso no pasara, tengo todo fríamente calculado.- Decía Laxus con seguridad en sus palabras.

-ELLA LA CALCULADORA.- Decían los hombres que estaban escuchando la conversación.

En eso Laxus va al tablero de misiones y eligió una de clase S, esta vez fue solo a hacer la misión.

Anteriormente, los hermanos Strauss fueron a hacer una misión de clase SS que demoraría algún tiempo y eso ayudo al rubio para seguir en sus andanzas.

 **CONSULTA DEL DOCTOR LAWRENCE WESCOTT**

Estaba Natsu muy tenso mirando al doctor y este estaba muy serio mirando al pelirrosa, ya que iba a darle el diagnostico.

-Natsu, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado y me gustaría que te mantengas tranquilo a pesar de todo.- Decía el doctor serio.

-Por favor doctor no me asuste.- Decía Natsu muy tenso y nervioso por el diagnostico.

-Natsu, revise tus exámenes y vi que tu cuerpo está en buen estado, tu sangre paso a ser de tres tipos, una es de dragón, otra de demonio y la última humana que es la que mayor predomina.- Decía el doctor serio.

Natsu escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el doctor, el primer diagnóstico estaba bueno según su punto de vista.

-Tus órganos internos están en buen estado, en la orina no hubo ninguna anomalía.- Decía el doctor serio.

Natsu estaba feliz por dentro, ya que sus órganos están en buen estado y solo esperaba la confirmación de que todo estaba bien, que era solo un susto solamente.

-Pero viendo más a fondo, hay un problema, tu cuerpo físicamente está en buen estado, pero mágicamente está en mal estado.- Decía el doctor serio.

-¿Cómo es eso doctor? – Preguntaba Natsu incrédulo por lo que le dijo el doctor.

-Con las radiografías revise tu cuerpo y tus circuitos mágicos, al igual que en el cerebro y eso me ayudo a confirmar lo que tienes.- Decía el doctor serio y Natsu estaba anonadado.

-¿Tengo alguna enfermedad doctor? – Preguntaba Natsu de manera nerviosa y estaba expectante de lo que le iba a responder el doctor.

-No Natsu, no tienes ninguna enfermedad, lo que tienes es algo que podría cambiar tu vida de ahora en adelante.- Decía el doctor serio y eso asusto al pelirrosa.

-Observe tus puntos mágicos del cuerpo y del cerebro, los resultados fueron que estaban muy dañados y la disminución de magia se debe a que tus circuitos mágicos se están cerrando, esto está ocurriendo paulatinamente, cada día que pasa tus circuitos y puntos mágicos se están cerrando, lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada para restaurar los circuitos.- Decía el doctor serio y Natsu estaba en shock.

-Tu cuerpo está en perfecto estado, pero tus puntos y circuitos mágicos están graves, se están cerrando a medida que pasa el tiempo y en un tiempo más no tendrás magia Natsu.- Decía el doctor serio y Natsu se desespera.

-Doctor no hay nada que pueda hacer, algún remedio o alguna operación, cirugía o algo que se pueda hacer para evitar quedarme sin magia.- Decía Natsu desesperado tratando de encontrar alguna esperanza de revertir el estado en que se encuentra.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer Natsu, solo queda que asumas tu condición y comiences a pensar en el futuro.- Decía el doctor serio quitándole las esperanzas al pelirrosa.

-¿En cuánto tiempo me quedaría sin magia doctor? – Preguntaba Natsu sin esperanzas, ya que su sueño se extinguirá.

-El tiempo para que se concrete el cierre de los puntos mágicos dependerá de ti Natsu, si no usas magia podrás hacer durar esto a 6 meses a un año, si utilizas magia este tiempo se reduce, ya que los circuitos y puntos mágicos se cerraran más rápido.- Decía el doctor serio.

Natsu estaba en shock, trataba de procesar todo lo dicho por el doctor y tratando de asumir su nueva realidad.

-Lo único que te recomendaría, es que comiences a pensar en tu futuro y comenzar a ver más allá de la magia, puedes aprender nuevos oficios, puedes estudiar alguna carrera y puedes tener otra profesión, debes comenzar una nueva vida Natsu.- Decía el doctor serio.

Natsu estaba tratando de pensar en su futuro, ahora no podrá ser mago nunca más, lo que le asustaba era que el gremio lo descubriera y ocurra lo mismo que en el sueño, ahora lo discriminaban y lo humillaban, sin magia ocurrirá algo peor, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que lo agredan o incluso traten de matarlo.

-Tal vez estas palabras no te ayuden mucho, pero, te agradezco que nos hayas salvado del imperio Álvarez y de Acnologia, gracias a ti hay paz entre los reinos y ahora deberías descansar, que los más jóvenes releven tu trayectoria y tu deberías guiarlos por el lado del bien Natsu, espero que en Fairy Tail se lo tomen para bien tu retiro y que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida Natsu.- Decía el doctor con una sonrisa para levantar el ánimo del pelirrosa.

-Gracias doctor por sus palabras, tendré que pensar en el futuro y seguir adelante, ahora no como mago sino como un ciudadano mas.- Decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Toma Natsu.- Decía el doctor entregándole el sobre al pelirrosa.

-Gracias por atenderte conmigo y espero que te vaya bien.- Decía el doctor dándole la mano a Natsu.

-Muchas gracias a usted doctor Lawrence por atenderme y darme el diagnostico.- Decía Natsu respondiéndole el gesto.

Después Natsu salió de la consulta y fue a la recepción a buscar la caja.

-Adiós Jennifer.- Se despedía Natsu levantando la caja para salir del lugar.

-Adiós Natsu, cuídate.- Se despedía Jennifer, se levanta del asiento para abrazar y besar en la mejilla al pelirrosa.

Natsu se retiró del centro médico y ahora supo lo que realmente tenia, se acabó su sueño de ser mago y proteger a los que quiere, ahora debe enfocarse en que se va a desempeñar a futuro, un oficio, una profesión o practicar alguna disciplina, solo el futuro lo dirá.

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sus dudas, sugerencias y tambien pueden mandarme mensajes privados, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que todo quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, eso me motiva cada vez mas a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Esta historia la hago con cariño y amor para todos ustedes, cada día intento mejorar mas la calidad de la historia, ya que mi objetivo es brindarles la mejor experiencia posible y que imaginen las situaciones.**

 **También quiero tener una relación dinámica con ustedes los lectores, si quieren aportar ideas para el fic pueden hacerlo a través de los comentarios y/o de mensajes privados, si les pareció bueno o malo el fic, o cualquier cosa, todo sera respondido a la brevedad y soy pluralista, no discrimino a nadie y esto es hecho por un fanático para muchos fanáticos.**

 **Finalizando, quiero desearles un feliz año 2019, que cumplan todas sus metas y que no se rindan ante nada.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

supremehunter: Gracias por el comentario, el tema de Happy no lo he pensado aun, aunque no creo que sea un emo vengador y pienso que seria cliché, pero puedo cambiar de opinión si es que todos quieren que Happy sea emo vengador y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Issei182: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste, aquí esta el ansiado capitulo y espero que te guste.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por el comentario y me alegra de que hayas tenido ese sentimiento, respondiendo a tus preguntas, esas partes tienen mucho significado en el futuro del fic, Natsu sera una persona común y corriente, pienso que no tendrá ningún poder y que lograra salir adelante, no he decidido el oficio de Natsu probablemente se los pregunte a ustedes y el lugar a donde se iría, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 6 – El fin de un sueño**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR – DENTRO DEL TREN**

Se encontraba Natsu sentado viendo por la ventana el paisaje mientras el tren estaba en tránsito hacia Magnolia.

Sus ojos estaban siendo tapados por su cabello, no había que ser adivino para ver que el mata dragones estaba triste y estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-No sé qué haré ahora, lo único que se hacer es hacer misiones como mago y no se otra cosa, no puedo ser un burócrata, no puedo ser vendedor, no puedo ser nada, porque nunca me interese a aprender otras cosas y pensaba que iba a ser mago para siempre.- Pensaba Natsu triste por su futuro.

-Ahora veo las consecuencias de mi descuido, debí haber estudiado y aprendido cuando me lo ofrecieron, siempre creí que sería un mago, que me volvería el más fuerte para proteger al gremio y a todos.- Pensaba Natsu y en eso comienzan a salir lágrimas en los ojos, pero los ojos estaban siendo tapados por el pelo y recordando algo con lo último.

-Ahora el gremio no me quiere por no ser un mago de clase S y ahora al perder mi magia empeorara más la situación, tengo miedo y vergüenza en ir al gremio, peor aun cuando se den cuenta de que no tengo magia y lo que pasara no será nada bonito.- Pensaba Natsu llorando.

-No sé qué voy a hacer y tampoco no tengo a nadie que me ayude, parece que será mi final.- Pensaba Natsu llorando.

-Pensaba que se iban a arreglar las cosas en el futuro, pero creo que eso será imposible y tengo 6 meses para disfrutar de la magia, después de eso se acabó el mata dragones.- Pensaba Natsu frustrado llorando.

 **EN UNOS CERROS – DENTRO DE FIORE**

Se encontraba el antiguo equipo del pelirrosa subiendo un cerro buscando a un gremio oscuro, llevaban muchos días buscándolos y eso los ponía de mal humor.

-Espero que estén acá esos malditos.- Pensaba con furia Erza subiendo el cerro.

-Erza, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Preguntaba Lucy cansada subiendo el cerro.

-Deberían estar en el otro lado.- Respondía Erza seria.

-Ojala que no se escapen de nuevo.- Decía Wendy un poco cansada.

-Sino, tendríamos que seguirlos otro día más.- Decía Gray serio.

-YA QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA WEA RÁPIDO, QUIERO VERIFICAR SI ECHARON A ESE MALDITO DEL GREMIO Y SI NO VOY A BUSCARLO PERSONALMENTE.- Pensaba Erza furiosa.

Happy miraba atentamente a Erza, se dio cuenta que estaba furiosa y que probablemente quiere terminar rápido la misión para ir a buscar a Natsu.

-Juvia dice que debemos apurarnos para terminar rápido y así evitamos que escapen a otro lugar.- Decía Juvia sería un poco cansada.

-Tienes razón Juvia, deberíamos apurarnos para terminar esto luego y cobrar el dinero.- Decía Gray serio.

-Pero estoy muy cansada.- Se quejaba Lucy al tener que esforzarse más para terminar rápido.

-Charle y Happy pueden subir a la cima de este cerro y ver si esta ese gremio en el otro lado.- Ordenaba Wendy seria.

-Si Wendy.- Respondía afirmativamente Charle.

-Bueno.- Decía Happy y en eso despliega sus alas.

Ambos exceed están volando hacia la cima del cerro.

-Espero que los vean y nos avisen si están al otro lado.- Decía Erza seria.

-Espero que así sea, ya que estoy cansada y no quiero caminar más.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte en brazos.- Decía Gray con esperanza y de repente Juvia lo golpea.

-Eres un infiel y rival del amor, no quiero que te le acerques.- Decía Juvia con celos hacia Lucy.

-De cualquier forma no iba a aceptar, iba a pedírselo a Happy.- Decía Lucy seria y a Gray le dolió lo que dijo.

-Maldición.- Decía Gray en un rincón sentado con un aura negra y con un palo rallando el suelo.

-Ahí vienen Happy y Charle, espero que los hayan visto.- Decía Erza con esperanza.

En eso llegan los exceed donde el grupo.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Wendy seria.

-Vimos un campamento en el otro lado, parece que son ellos.- Respondía Charle seria.

-Además, hay que apurarnos de lo contrario ellos podrían escapar de nuevo.- Decía Happy serio.

-Happy, podrías crecer para llevarnos con ellos, por favor y así terminamos rápido.- Pedía Lucy con esperanza para evitar caminar más o correr para llegar al enemigo.

-Charle, podrías hacer lo mismo y es mejor llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que escapen nuevamente.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Si.- Respondían ambos exceed y en eso crecen de tamaño.

-Erza y yo nos vamos con charle, ustedes tres se van con Happy.- Decía Wendy.

En eso rápidamente se suben los magos a los lomos de los exceed y estos vuelan rápidamente hacia el campamento de los enemigos.

 **EN UN TREN DENTRO DE FIORE**

Se encontraban tres hermanos sentados en el interior de un tren, ya que tomaron una misión de clase SS y podría tomar un tiempo largo en terminarse.

-Mira, ¿de qué trata la misión? – Preguntaba Lisanna con curiosidad.

-Esta misión trata de matar unos monstruos que aparecieron en una isla cercana a Fiore.- Respondía tranquilamente Mirajane.

-Matar monstruos es de hombres.- Decía Elfman feliz de la misión.

-Pero podríamos demorarnos un tiempo, ya que la isla es un poco grande y tenemos que ubicarlos, además del viaje en barco.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Entonces podrían ser varias semanas.- Decía Lisanna seria.

-¿Qué pasara con Happy?, ya que estaremos unas semanas fuera.- Preguntaba Mirajane seria a su hermana.

-Él se quedara con Lucy, hable con ella en caso de que saliera a misiones largas él se podría quedar con ella y además le prohibí que se fuera donde ese maldito.- Respondía Lisanna seria y lo último lo dijo con odio.

-Ya veo y tu Elfman le avisaste a Evergreen de esta misión.- Preguntaba Mirajane seria a su hermano.

-Ella estaba haciendo una misión con Freed y Bickslow, le dije a Gajeel que cuando la viera le avisara que estoy en una misión larga contigo.- Respondía Elfman serio.

-Ya veo.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Y tú le avisaste a Laxus de esta misión.- Preguntaba Lisanna en un tono pícaro a su hermana.

-Sí, hasta le había pedido que viniera con nosotros, pero decidió hacer otra misión ya que se habían acumulado varias y no quería ver al maestro furioso.- Respondía Mirajane seria.

-Pobre hermanita, si supieras lo que hace después de cada misión y espero que lo descubras lo más antes posible, Laxus es un charlatán de primera que se aprovecha de las fanáticas.- Pensaba Elfman triste.

-Por lo menos está haciendo misiones igual que nosotros, además ya tendrás tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido y espero que des el paso.- Decía Lisanna con tono pícaro y su hermana se sonroja.

-Todo depende con el tiempo.- Respondía Mirajane moviendo su cabeza y sonrojada.

-Espero que esta relación me traiga buenos dividendos, ya que note en la cita que tuve con Laxus había un fotógrafo de la revista y supe que tomo fotografías, espero que esto sea beneficioso y ganar lo más posible.- Pensaba Mirajane ansiosa de los resultados que traerá el notición de su cita con Laxus.

-Espero que salga todo bien y que esto me lleve más arriba de lo que estoy, jajajaja.- Pensaba Mirajane feliz pensando si tiene éxito con el plan.

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **SALA DEL GREMIO**

Se veía la sala del gremio completamente vacía, ya que los miembros fueron a hacer misiones de clase S y se abre la oficina de Macarov, sale este de su oficina y ve que la sala estaba vacía.

-Son eficientes los chicos, hay que apretarlos un poco para que hagan misiones y ahora voy a revisar cuantas misiones quedan.- Pensaba Macarov serio yendo a la sala de misiones de clase S en el segundo piso.

 **SALA DE MISIONES DE CLASE S**

En eso entra el maestro Macarov y comienza a revisar el libro de registros.

-Por lo menos se están poniendo al día con las misiones de clase S.- Pensaba Macarov viendo los libros y los papeles.

-Iré a la planta baja a ver las misiones regulares.- Pensaba Makarov y en eso abandona esa sala.

 **SALA PRINCIPAL**

Estaba Macarov viendo el tablero y los libros de misiones, cuando lo vio este estallo en ira.

-ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS SOLO HAN HECHO MISIONES DE CLASE S Y NO HAN HECHO LAS OTRAS MISIONES DE LA COMUNIDAD.- Pensaba furioso Macarov viendo todas las misiones normales acumuladas y sin atender hace varios meses.

-Las últimas misiones que se realizaron, fueron hechas solamente por Natsu y la última se hizo hace 5 días, un día antes de que hablara conmigo.- Pensaba Macarov preocupado por recordar al mata dragones de fuego.

-Cuando todos vuelvan, voy a hablar seriamente con ellos y esto ya no puede seguir así, se supone que este gremio es una familia y me está aburriendo esta actitud que tienen todos, voy a regañarlos a todos y pedirles que dejen al día todas las misiones de la comunidad, basta de que se crean clase S y este es el gremio que ayuda a los demás. Pensaba Macarov enojado con el gremio.

Este se retira de la sala principal y vuelve a su oficina.

 **OFICINA DE MACAROV**

Este se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a escribir una carta al consejo mágico.

-Espero que con este reclamo, tomen el caso de Natsu y lo revisen, reparen el error que cometieron y que lo asciendan a mago de clase S.- Pensaba Macarov serio escribiendo la carta de reclamo hacia el consejo.

-Iré a entregarles esta carta personalmente mañana, además de hablarles de ciertas cosas y después de volver de Era, hablar con todo el gremio reunido por la situación actual de Fairy Tail. Pensaba Macarov serio.

Este estuvo un buen rato escribiendo la carta y cuando la termina, este la mete dentro de un sobre para que al otro día vaya a dejarla al consejo mágico.

Después de terminar la carta, se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a dormir profundamente.

 **CIUDAD DE DROMASE – FIORE**

Se encontraba un rubio caminando en las calles de la ciudad, este vio el papel de la misión e iba a caminar donde el alcalde de la ciudad, pero en el camino se encuentra con un chica.

-Hola Laxus, estas muy guapo y quiero tenerte ahora.- Saludaba una chica hermosa y besa en los labios al rubio.

Esta chica era de tez blanca, pelo castaño largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, vestía un peto rojo, mini falda de color negro y zapatos de tacón alto negro.

-Hola Sally, no puedo ahora, voy donde el alcalde para hacer la misión y después te hago todo lo que tú quieras.- Saludaba Laxus a la chica que se llama Sally correspondiéndole el beso, lo último lo dijo en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Bueno, te espero hasta entonces y te recuerdo que te dejare completamente seco, me oíste.- Dijo Sally en el oído del mata dragones y este se comenzó a excitar.

-CÁLMATE, CÁLMATE.- Pensaba Laxus tratando de no tener una erección delante del público y tener relaciones en público con la chica.

-Nos vemos después.- Se despedía Laxus de la chica y siguió su camino.

Laxus camino hasta que encontró la municipalidad y entro a hablar con el alcalde sobre la misión.

 **ESTACIÓN DE TREN MAGNOLIA – CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA**

El tren había llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia, este abre sus puertas y en eso baja un pelirrosa, que llevaba una caja en el hombro, además de llevar el sobre con los resultados del médico.

Su mirada estaba perdida, todavía estaba en la negación de la realidad y no quería creer que le quedaban 6 meses de magia, todavía estaba atormentado por su futuro y estaba preocupado del gremio.

El cabello tapaba sus ojos notándose que todavía no se recuperaba de la impactante noticia sobre su salud, lo único que hizo el pelirrosa fue caminar sin mirar a nadie y las personas notaban el semblante que tenía Natsu, pero decidieron no hablarle y dejarlo tranquilo.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Natsu llego de su viaje de Hargeon, entro a su casa y fue directamente a su dormitorio, dejo la caja al lado de la cama, el sobre lo dejo en un mueble y este se sienta en el borde de la cama.

En el momento en que se acomodó comenzó a llorar amargamente y sus manos las pone en su cara, se quebró emocionalmente y en este momento estaba asumiendo la realidad.

-POR QUE, PORQUE ME PASA ESTO, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? – Se lamentaba Natsu de su situación.

-PRIMERO SE BURLABAN DE MI, LUEGO NO ME RECONOCEN MI ESFUERZO, NO ME ASCIENDEN A MAGO DE CLASE S, EL GREMIO ME APARTA, DESPUÉS PIDEN MI SALIDA, LA SUSPENSIÓN POR PARTE DEL MAESTRO Y PARA PONERLE LA GUINDA DE LA TORTA, ME QUEDARE SIN MAGIA.- Lloraba desconsoladamente Natsu y estaba comenzando a perder la cordura.

-ESE FUE EL GRAN REMATE, PENSABA QUE LAS COSAS IBAN A VOLVER A SER COMO ANTES Y GRACIAS A QUE LES SALVE LA VIDA DE ZEREF, PERDÍ MI MAGIA Y AHORA ELLOS ME ACABARAN.- Lloraba Natsu tomando su cara con las manos.

-SI LLEGAN A SABER QUE NO TENGO UN GRAMO DE MAGIA, ESTOY ACABADO, SERÉ EL HAZME REÍR DE TODO FIORE POR LA CRESTA Y ESOS WEONES TRATARAN DE AGREDIRME, ME SACARAN LA MIERDA, ME VAN A TRATAR CON LA PUNTA DEL ZAPATO Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NADIE ME VA A AYUDAR.- Lloraba Natsu tratando de no usar magia y de controlarse mentalmente.

-LOS DEMÁS DICEN QUE ME VAN A AYUDAR Y QUE CUENTE CON ELLOS, PERO LA VERDAD SON PURAS WEAS Y NADIE CUMPLE SU PALABRA, LA PRIMERA COSA QUE HACER ESOS WEONES ES NO METERSE EN NADA Y PURO SAPEAR, DESPUÉS ANDAN CAHUINEANDO CON LOS OTROS EXPANDIENDO TODO Y SINO, SE UNEN A ESOS WEONES PARA QUEDAR BIEN CON ELLOS.- Lloraba Natsu.

-ESTOY SOLO EN ESTA MALDITA MIERDA, NADIE ME AYUDA Y NADIE LO HARÁ, SIN MAGIA SERA PEOR Y MENOS, UN VAGABUNDO TENDRÁ MAS ATENCIÓN QUE YO.- Lloraba Natsu.

-SOY UN PERDEDOR, SOY UNA BASURA, ANTES ERA UN HÉROE QUE DEFENDÍA A LOS DEMÁS SIN IMPORTAR NADA Y AHORA SOY UN MALDITO PATÉTICO QUE PRONTO NO SERA MAGO, NO VALGO NADA Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE ACABARAN CON MI MISERIA.- Seguía llorando Natsu y su estado emocional empeoraba cada vez más.

-SE ACABO, SE ACABO TODO, ESTOY PERDIENDO MI MAGIA Y ME ESTOY YENDO A LA MIERDA, MI SUEÑO SE FUE A LA CRESTA Y NO SE QUE HACER PARA EL FUTURO, NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA REVERTIR TODO ESTE DRAMA Y QUIERO QUE ME MATEN, MATENME, MATENME POR LA MIERDA.- Gritaba llorando Natsu y su estado emocional empeoro cada vez más.

Natsu estaba entrando a un estado depresivo, al saber que no tiene a nadie en quien confiar, lo peor de todo, no tiene con quien hablar sobre su problema y además no tiene amigos, familia, no tiene nada y todos lo abandonaron, sabía que algunos lo apoyaban pero al perder la magia habría una gran posibilidad de que lo abandonen y le den la espalda.

Natsu estuvo llorando por varias horas hasta que se calmó, fue a ducharse y lavo su ropa, la colgó afuera de su casa, terminando agarra unos jewels y se va al centro de Magnolia a un lugar específico.

 **BAR DE FRANCIS**

Natsu entro al bar de un conocido y en el interior era un bar normal, había varias personas tomando su copetito y en eso el pelirrosa se acerca a la barra.

-Hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás?, te veo malena compadrito.- Saludaba Francis al pelirrosa.

-Hola Francis, estoy como las weas y dame la wea más fuerte que tengas por favor.- Saludaba Natsu al dueño del bar y este esta dudoso.

-Estas seguro compadrito, te puedes borrar.- Sugería Francis serio.

-QUIERO BORRARME FRANCIS, TRÁEME LA WEA MAS FUERTE, NO SE, UN PÁJARO VERDE, SI NO TENI ESO, QUIERO UN AGUARDIENTE Y SIN HIELO POR FA, ESTOY COMO LAS PELOTAS WEON.- Decía Natsu enojado.

-A LA ORDEN CAPITÁN.- Decía Francis y en eso va a buscar el pedido del pelirrosa.

Luego de un rato, Francis trae una botella de aguardiente y le sirve en un vaso a Natsu.

-Aquí tienes Natsu.- Decía Francis entregándole el vaso y Natsu lo tomo de un golpe.

-AAAHH, LA WEA BUENA LOCO.- Decía Natsu disfrutando del trago.

-Déjame la botella y tráeme otra más por fa.- Decía Natsu serio y Francis va a buscar otra botella.

Natsu se sirvió otro vaso de aguardiente, llego Francis con otra botella.

-Aquí está la otra y págame altiro.- Decía Francis serio.

-AQUÍ TENI TU PAGO SACO WEA.- Decía Natsu agarrándose el paquete y Francis se enoja.

-Toma aquí está la plata weon.- Decía Natsu y le entrega los jewels a Francis.

-Muchas gracias SACO WEA.- Agradecía Francis y se retira dejando a Natsu solo.

Natsu rápidamente se toma la botella de aguardiente, estaba haciendo un poco de efecto y en eso decide tomar vaso por vaso la otra botella de aguardiente.

Todos veían la forma de tomar de Natsu y se preguntaban que hacía en el bar, ya que Fairy Tail tenía un bar propio y eso les generaba dudas, pero decidieron no acercarse.

Natsu termino la botella y pidió más, estaba muy abrumado y lo único que quería era que la pesadilla terminara.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y si quieren pueden hablarme a través de mensajes privados, todo sera respondido a la brevedad, sus dudas y consultas serán contestados, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leer esta historia y acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo, antes de empezar daré unas palabras.**

 **Estamos de duelo nacional, ya que se murió "CHIMUELO", era mas que una mascota sino que era un hermano, no solo de su dueño sino que de la patria. (BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE EL VÍDEO DEL CHIMUELO).**

 **¡VUELA ALTO CHIMUELO!**

 **Ahora respondiendo sus comentarios**

MegaChari45: Gracias por tu comentario y ambas opciones son viables, pero dependería de ustedes la elección, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por tu comentario compadre venezolano y debo decirte que eres mi lector regalón, has comentado en todos los capítulos y te lo agradezco, la tardanza se debe a que tengo problemas personales y he estado muy ocupado haciendo tramites, viajando a muchas partes y cuando termine todo volverá a la normalidad, gracias por entender el concepto de Natsu y el gremio bueno, que te puedo decir, están en su momento de gloria y están aprovechándolo al máximo este momento, el futuro de Natsu es incierto si vuelve a tener poderes y lo único que confirmo es que se ira de Fiore, espero que te guste este capitulo ya que me costo hacerlo.

Archer Emiya: Gracias por el comentario y la única garantía que doy es que Natsu se ira de Fiore, no se si volverá a tener poderes y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capítulo 7 – El inicio de la debacle**

 **EN UNOS CERROS – DENTRO DE FIORE**

Se encontraba el antiguo equipo del mata dragones volando para cruzar un cerro, ya que en el otro lado se encontraban las personas que estaban buscando y era una banda de delincuentes, además de ser un gremio oscuro.

-Quiero acabar con esto rápido.- Pensaba Erza seria.

En eso llegan a la cima y ven un campamento en la parte baja del cerro.

-Allá están.- Dijo Lucy seria y los demás asienten.

-Ahora ataquemos.- Decía Gray serio levantándose y saltando.

-Vamos.- Decía Wendy saltando junto con Erza.

-Listo.- Decía Lucy y los demás saltan para atacar al gremio oscuro.

Juvia invoca la lluvia para mojar a todos los delincuentes que estaban moviéndose.

Lucy con su mano invoca una bola con electricidad lanzándosela a ellos, impactándoles directamente electrocutándolos.

Wendy invoca un escudo mágico para proteger a sus compañeros del ataque eléctrico y en eso todos aterrizan.

Erza noto algo en las lejanías del lugar y fue rápidamente hacia allá.

El resto vio que los delincuentes estaban inconscientes pero no notaron algo.

Cuando se acercaron a atraparlos, cada uno tomo a un sujeto y en eso.

-CAÍSTE.- Dijeron cada uno de los delincuentes.

Todos ellos estallaron y el grupo recibió el ataque de lleno, se generó una gran explosión y una capa de humo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el humo se disipa.

Se mostraba al grupo que no tenía ningún daño ya que Wendy levanto un escudo mágico que los protegió de ese ataque sorpresa.

-ERAN FALSOS.- Decía Lucy furiosa.

-Veo que nos engañaron.- Decía Gray serio.

-¡ERZA NO ESTA! – Decía Juvia asustada.

-Tranquila, Erza fue al lugar donde se encuentra el verdadero enemigo.- Decía Wendy tranquila.

-Ella fue al otro lado.- Decía Charle seria.

-Ellos están donde fue Erza.- Decía Happy serio.

-Ah, entonces está hecha la misión.- Decía Lucy relajada.

-Conociendo a Erza capaz que no deje a ninguno vivo.- Decía Gray tranquilo.

-Juvia dice que Erza puede sola con ellos.- Decía Juvia tranquila abrazando a Gray.

-Habría que esperarla entonces.- Decía Wendy tranquila.

 **CON ERZA**

Erza estaba corriendo y en eso entra a un bosque.

-Deben estar por acá.- Pensaba Erza seria.

Seguía corriendo por el interior del bosque y en eso nota algo, salta hacia un árbol siguiendo su camino y en eso había estallado el lugar por un ataque mágico, mientras saltaba entre los arboles pensaba.

-Espero que no sean débiles y espero que sirvan como motivo de viaje.- Pensaba Erza seria mientras saltaba y en eso vuelva al camino.

-Ya me aburrí, mejor termino esto rápido.- Pensaba Erza seria y en eso ve que llegan muchos ataques mágicos hacia ella.

En eso invoca un bate con alambre de púas y comienza a devolver los ataques a su origen.

-TOMEN BASURAS.- Gritaba Erza devolviendo los ataques mágicos con el bate.

Cada ataque era devuelto con mucha precisión y cada ataque que devolvía se escuchaba una explosión, además de los gritos de los sujetos.

Erza nota que el ataque ceso y fue a ver los daños, vio que eran 10 sujetos que estaban gravemente heridos y en eso toma a cada uno dejándolos amarrados con una cuerda anti magia para que no escaparan.

-No sirvieron ni para el calentamiento.- Pensaba Erza aburrida y en eso esquiva una bola de fuego que iba directo a ella.

Erza esquiva la bola de fuego y ve que se acercaba un sujeto.

-¿Eres el líder? – Preguntaba Erza seria.

-Así es, veo que los derrotaste.- Respondía el líder de los delincuentes serio.

-Sí, fue fácil y ni siquiera sirvieron para el calentamiento.- Decía Erza de manera arrogante haciendo intimidar un poco al hombre.

-No soy igual de débil que ellos y será mejor que te vayas.- Decía el delincuente de manera amenazadora.

-Si claro, como no.- Respondía Erza con gracia haciendo enojar al sujeto.

-MUERE MALDITA.- Rugía en ira el delincuente cargando una bola de energía del tamaño de una sandía.

No pudo terminar ya que Erza lo golpeo en la nuca con el mango de la espada dejándolo inconsciente.

-Muchas palabras para un maldito debilucho como tu.- Decía Erza de manera aburrida.

-Termine esta mierda de misión y ahora a volver a Magnolia.- Decía Erza en un susurro.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegan sus compañeros.

-Erza, te quedaste con toda la diversión.- Decía Gray enojado.

-Menos mal que no viniste o si no te hubieras decepcionado.- Respondía Erza seria.

-¿Por qué?, ¿fueron muy débiles? – Preguntaba Lucy con curiosidad.

-Decepcionante, parece que estoy haciendo puros cachos.- Respondía Erza fastidiada.

-Juvia dice que pasa porque estamos en tiempos de paz.- Decía Juvia seria.

-Últimamente las misiones de clase S han sido bastante penca.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Sí, pero esto nos deja mucho dinero.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Eso es verdad, pagan bueno por estas misiones.- Decía Gray serio.

-Ojala que haya algo bueno o si no me voy a oxidar.- Decía Erza seria.

-Ahora hay que llevarnos a esos pencas que están ahí.- Decía Wendy seria apuntando a los delincuentes caídos.

-Deberían avisar que terminamos la misión.- Decía Happy serio.

-Tiene razón Happy, Erza deberías informar que los atrapaste.- Decía Charle seria.

-Si.- Decía Erza y en eso saca una lagrima de comunicación.

-Ya atrapamos a los sujetos, vengan a buscarlos y el entregárselos a ustedes personalmente se vende por separado.- Decía Erza fastidiada de tener que llevar a los delincuentes a las comisarias.

-Ok vamos rápido.- Respondía el alcalde y en eso se corta la comunicación.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Llegaron las autoridades al bosque en donde se encuentran y los sujetos los meten a un carruaje para ser llevados a la cárcel de la ciudad.

Luego de un largo viaje, el grupo recibe el pago por la misión realizada y como se está haciendo de noche decidieron ir a un hotel para descansar.

 **DENTRO DE UN TREN EN ALGUNA PARTE DE FIORE**

Se encontraban los hermanos Strauss hablando de temas triviales.

-Y tú, ¿Cuándo encontraras pareja? – Preguntaba Mirajane a Lisanna que se puso seria.

-No, no he pensado en eso y cuando llegue el momento ahí veré que pasa.- Respondía Lisanna seria.

-Espero que no pienses mucho tiempo en eso, de lo contrario estarás sola.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Me gustaría que tu futuro novio sea un buen hombre.- Decía Elfman serio y recordando algo.

-Espero que no sea igual que Laxus, encuentra a alguien que te quiera.- Pensaba Elfman un poco triste.

-Sí, pero aun no encuentro a la persona indicada y prefiero buscar bien, no quiero estar con cualquier persona.- Decía Lisanna seria y en eso recuerda a alguien.

-Cuando vuelva, voy a hablar con Natsu el tema de la promesa que le hice hace mucho y aclararle que no me voy a casar con él, era una promesa de niños y ojala que con su mente subnormal lo entienda, además de decirle que no pertenece al gremio y recordarle que es una basura.- Pensaba Lisanna seria.

-Tienes razón Lisanna, mejor busca bien con quien relacionarte y ojala que no sea como el perdedor de Natsu.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Un hombre como ese maldito no es un hombre.- Decía Elfman enojado.

-Espero que hayan hombres distintos a ese espécimen, ojala que sea perfecto para mi.- Decía Lisanna enojada.

-Así se dice.- Decían los otros dos hermanos felices.

 **CIUDAD DE DROMASE – FIORE**

Se encontraba un rubio volviendo a la ciudad, ya que había terminado la misión rápidamente y se dirigía a la alcaldía para cobrar la recompensa.

-Fue muy fácil acabar con ese monstruo, ni siquiera tuve que usar mis poderes y basto con un solo golpe, por lo menos, la misión tuvo buena paga y además del bombeo que tendré después, jajaja.- Pensaba Laxus con decepción al principio y lo último feliz.

-Hace un mes que no estoy con Sally y ojala que me haga llegar al cielo.- Pensaba Laxus de manera lujuriosa.

-Cuando Mirajane sea mi novia oficial, dejare el cacheteo de lado y me comportare como un verdadero hombre.- Pensaba Laxus serio.

Laxus llega a la alcaldía, le informa al alcalde que el monstruo fue eliminado y este recibe una bolsa con jewells, el alcalde agradeció el servicio que le entrego el mata dragones del rayo.

 **NOCHE EN FIORE**

Cuando Laxus salió de la alcaldía, este se encuentra con una fanática y era Sally que lo esperaba ansiosa.

-Veo que no aguantas, así me gusta, que me desees ya que soy el mejor de todos los hombres de Fiore.- Decía Laxus de manera arrogante.

-Es cierto, eres el mejor en todos los sentidos, como mago y como hombre.- Decía Sally con una sonrisa pervertida.

Ambos se besan de manera lujuriosa y después se van caminando a un lugar específico.

-Te voy a llenar todita, ya que estoy completamente acumulado y quiero descargar en tu interior.- Decía Laxus al oído de la chica.

-Eso espero, ojala que no defraudes y seas un cachiporra.- Decía Sally con una sonrisa de burla.

-Te voy a dejar ultra satisfecha, ya lo veras, jajaja.- Decía Laxus con gracia.

En eso ambos entran a un hotel.

 **EN UN BAR – MAGNOLIA**

Se encontraba un pelirrosa que estaba completamente borracho, había terminado de tomar la última botella de aguardiente y sin hielo, el pobre estaba prácticamente cocido por dentro y en eso recuerda algo.

-Ten-go que ir a mi ca-sa.- Decía Natsu con mucha dificultad debido a que estaba completamente borracho.

En eso trata de pararse y cuando se levanta, recibe un viento que lo hace caer al suelo golpeándose con una silla.

-AUCH CONCHETUMARE.- Se quejaba Natsu ya que se había caído.

Los demás notaron la caída del pelirrosa y comienzan a burlarse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían los clientes al interior del bar cuando Natsu se cayó.

Natsu trataba de levantarse, pero al intentarlo siente de nuevo el viento y cae nuevamente causando gracia a los demás.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían los demás viendo a Natsu nuevamente caer.

En eso dos sujetos toman a Natsu, lo levantan y se lo llevan fuera del bar, cuando están fuera del bar lo lanzan a la calle.

-FUERA BORRACHO.- Decía el sujeto con burla.

-LO QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EL HÉROE DE FAIRY TAIL, JAJAJAJA.- Se burlaba el otro sujeto.

-JAJAJAJAJA, PATÉTICO.- Se burlaban ambos y en eso vuelven al bar.

Natsu estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero no podía hacerlo y trataba de arrastrarse.

 **EN OTRA CIUDAD DENTRO DE FIORE**

 **HOTEL DE LA CIUDAD**

 **HABITACIÓN** **DE ERZA**

Esta estaba acostada en su cama y miraba hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, estaba pensando en cierto pelirrosa.

-Por fin acabe con la maldita misión, ahora volveré lo más rápido posible a Magnolia y averiguare si el maestro expulso a ese maldito inútil.- Pensaba Erza seria.

-Si el maestro no expulso a ese maldito, hablare con todo el gremio para que también lo expulsemos por traidor y yo tomare nuevamente el puesto de maestra del gremio.- Pensaba Erza enojada.

-Además de ir a atrapar a ese maldito, traerlo al gremio y darle una paliza que jamás ha sentido en su patética vida, después de eso quitarle la marca del gremio con mi espada.- Pensaba Erza con furia.

-A ese maldito lo voy a usar como un saco de boxeo, me voy a desquitar de todas mis desgracias con él y lo golpeare hasta que me canse.- Pensaba la pelirroja con furia.

-Si no está en Magnolia, yo misma lo buscare en todos lados para encontrarlo y desquitarme, humillarlo y expulsarlo del gremio, jajajaja.- Pensaba Erza con furia y pone una sonrisa siniestra.

 **HABITACIÓN DE LUCY**

Esta también estaba acostada en su cama y estaba también pensando en cierto mata dragones de fuego.

-Por fin terminamos con esta misión.- Pensaba Lucy feliz ya que volvería a Magnolia.

-Ahora vamos a volver a Magnolia y espero que estén las misiones de clase S al día.- Pensaba la rubia seria.

-Ahora mi objetivo es demostrar que soy la más fuerte y que mejor que aplastar al inútil de Natsu.- Decía Lucy seria y lo último con furia.

-El será la llave del triunfo y seré la más fuerte del gremio, además me servirá para conseguir a un noble como novio, jajajaja.- Pensaba Lucy con una mirada de ilusión.

-Pertenezco al mejor y más poderoso gremio de todo el mundo, solo falta acabar con ese maldito y seré la más fuerte de todas, un noble se fijara en mí y seré la más grande e importante de todas, jejejeje.- Pensaba Lucy de manera soñadora.

 **HABITACIÓN DE WENDY**

Estaba Wendy y Charle durmiendo en la cama, Happy estaba despierto y estaba pensando en su padre.

-Nashu espero que estés bien.- Pensaba Happy triste.

-Te extraño mucho, siento impotencia de no poder ayudarte con el gremio y por lo menos no todos te quieren fuera.- Pensaba Happy triste.

-Pero sé que tu antiguo grupo tiene una mala intención y hostilidad en contra de ti, lo único que quieren es hacerte daño.- Pensaba Happy triste y en eso llora.

Happy trataba de no meter ruido para que no se den cuenta de que lloraba y extrañara al castaño, ya que teme que lo consideren a él como un traidor y le hagan lo mismo que a su padre.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es escaparme un momento de ellos e ir a buscarte, avisarte de las intenciones del gremio y que te vayas a esconder lejos, ya que lo irán a casar como un animal.- Pensaba Happy llorando.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, ya que me pediste que continuara en el gremio y viviera con Lisanna para que no sufriera, pero igual estoy sufriendo ya que te maltratan y tienen malas intenciones.- Pensaba Happy llorando y en eso duerme.

 **HABITACIÓN DE GRAY**

Este estaba sentado en su cama y pensaba en su ex mejor amigo.

-Como pude ser el mejor amigo de esa basura.- Pensaba Gray con furia.

-Toda su vida ha sido un inútil, un inmaduro y un debilucho, ya que no ha aportado en nada.- Pensaba Gray con soberbia.

-Gracias a nosotros se ganaron las batallas, sino estaríamos siendo gobernados por Alvarez y gracias a Fairy Tail ese imperio fue derrotado.- Pensaba Gray con orgullo.

-Cuando vuelva al gremio, buscare al maldito de flamitas y lo desafiare a un combate, para hacerlo más emocionante le haré una apuesta, si gano será expulsado del gremio y además de que tiene que decir a todo el mundo que es una basura, además de ser mi hijo.- Pensaba Gray con arrogancia.

-Si pierdo, no va a pasar nada, ya que voy a pedirle a los demás que en caso de que haya una sorpresa, los chicos distraigan al maldito asqueroso para darle mi golpe final para derrotarlo y que pase la peor humillación de su vida.- Pensaba Gray de manera arrogante.

-No podrás conmigo maldito Natsu, te venceré porque yo estoy sobre ti y soy algo que tú no eres, eso es ser un héroe y un mago de clase S reconocido, jajajaja.- Pensaba Gray con arrogancia y lo último con burla.

 **HABITACIÓN DE JUVIA**

Juvia estaba durmiendo plácidamente y estaba soñando algo, ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **SUEÑO DE JUVIA**

El sueño se veía que ella desafío a Natsu a un combate y este acepto, hicieron una apuesta, si Natsu ganaba permanecía en el gremio y si ella ganaba él tenía que renunciar.

Estaban en el patio trasero del gremio ambos magos y el árbitro era el maestro Makarov.

Al principio la pelea fue pareja, Natsu atacaba con fuego y Juvia utilizaba el agua para defenderse de los ataques.

Cuando Natsu hace el rugido del dragón de fuego, Juvia lanza un gran chorro de agua de gran presión haciendo desaparecer el rugido y el chorro da de lleno en el pelirrosa derrotándolo, este quedo inconsciente.

-LA GANADORA ES JUVIA, NATSU QUEDAS EXPULSADO DEL GREMIO.- Decía Makarov levantando el brazo de Juvia.

Makarov se acerca al inconsciente Natsu y le corta el brazo quitando la marca del gremio.

En eso Gray se le acerca a Juvia y dice.

-Juvia eres la mujer más fuerte, te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que seas mi esposa, que tengamos una familia y muchos hijos.- Decía Gray con un sonrojo tomando de la mano a la peliazul, además de estar arrodillado.

-Si acepto, quiero ser tu mujer y que seamos una familia.- Respondía Juvia completamente emocionada.

En eso ambos se besan y el gremio aplaudía por el momento, después se fueron a celebrar por los enamorados.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Juvia estaba riendo como boba y babeando la almohada mientras dormía.

 **CALLES DE MAGNOLIA**

Natsu estaba luchando para pararse y caminar, pero la borrachera no se lo permitía y debido a que se estaba arrastrando, avanzo unos metros pero aun intentaba pararse pero caía.

-TIENEN RAZÓN, SOY UN INÚTIL Y NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LEVANTARME, QUE PATÉTICO SOY, JAJAJA.- Pensaba Natsu triste luchando por pararse y en eso se rinde quedando botado en el suelo.

Natsu se durmió detrás de unos basureros y en eso se ve la sombra de alguien.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y mensajes privados en caso de dudas o sugerencias, todo es aceptado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis lectores y acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, pero primero les diré algo.**

 **Les quiero contar que esta historia tenia una linea definida, Natsu se iba de Fiore pero se iba a otro continente en donde dependen de la tecnología y nadie usaba la magia, se quedaría a vivir allí y tendría un oficio que lo haría famoso, la idea original y estaba pensando si fuera un genio de los negocios (Lobo de Wall Street), jinete de carreras (Hípica), piloto de rally y deportista de alto rendimiento. Pero ustedes me dieron ideas y me hizo replantear nuevamente la idea, ya que también es interesante que fuera ermitaño y cantante. También había decidido poner a personajes de otros animes, pero algunos no creo que los conozcan entre ellos era Issei Hyodou (DxD), Rito Yuuki y sus esposas (To Love Ru), Kouta Oyamada (Kanokon), ellos eran los iniciales y lo pensé nuevamente, decidiendo que los nuevos amigos de Natsu en el nuevo lugar serian personajes creados por mi y no usar referencias externas.**

 **La idea es que ustedes me den ideas de como quieren que avance la historia, primero pensaba que Natsu no volvería a Fiore, pero varios me sugirieron que vuelva, también de una posible venganza y estoy pensando eso, pero sera algo distinto y sobre la magia, pensaba que no tendría magia y ahora estoy replanteando esa idea, la nueva idea es que obtiene otro poder, que su poder mágico se vuelva a recargar como una batería o uso de armas de fuego y radioactivas.**

 **Todo esto depende de ustedes, quiero que esto sea dinámico y espero que me comprendan, hago un llamado a los lectores anónimos que también comenten.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

supremehunter: Gracias por comentar y también eres mi lector regalón al igual que Rey Pirata, estoy replanteando las ideas que me diste anteriormente y todo depende de los lectores.

MegaChari45: Gracias por comentar y eso lo estoy pensando, depende de ustedes la decisión.

jgonza-1995: Gracias por comentar y eso se vera mas adelante.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por comentar compadre venezolano y estoy pensando nuevamente la idea original de la historia, mas adelante tendrá un encuentro con ambos y gracias por la sugerencia, todo depende de ustedes y parece que odias al gremio de Fairy Tail, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Capítulo 8 – Un nuevo oficio**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CASA DE NATSU**

Natsu se encontraba durmiendo encima de la cama, estaba vestido y los rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, estas reflejan la cara de este y lentamente comienza a despertar.

Cuando despertó, comenzó a desconocer el lugar y luego se acuerda de algo.

-Que no estaba en el bar anoche.- Pensaba Natsu con confusión.

-Además después de tomar la segunda botella, comencé a perder el conocimiento y después me di cuenta que estaba en la calle.- Pensaba el pelirrosa preocupado.

-Ah no importa, por lo menos estoy en casa y no quede botado en la calle, si la gente me hubiera visto ahí sería un escándalo, yo creo.- Pensaba preocupado el pelirrosa.

Cuando de repente se acuerda de los efectos secundarios después de tomar.

-AUUUUUUUUUU, POR LA MIERDA.- Gritaba Natsu por la resaca que era víctima.

-Mejor voy a tomar eso o sino me voy a cagar entero con la caña mala.- Decía Natsu levantándose y se va a la cocina.

Después de tomar el levanta muertos, comenzó a sudar a mares y poco a poco se estaba recuperando de la resaca.

 **EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL**

 **OFICINA DE MAKAROV**

Este se estaba preparando para ir a la ciudad de Era, ya que tenía que presentar el reclamo del no ascenso de Natsu Dragneel a mago de clase S y la verdad que por los hechos, debería mínimo ser ascendido a mago santo.

-Espero que tomen el requerimiento los del consejo y ellos saben bien que Natsu es el que salvo a Fiore de la invasión.- Pensaba Makarov preocupado.

-Me quedare ahí hasta que logre el cometido, no me iré sin una respuesta positiva y ellos verán que yo tengo la razón.- Pensaba el maestro del gremio motivado.

-Ojala que con su ascenso a mago de clase S haga que los demás lo dejen tranquilo y que vuelva todo a la normalidad.- Pensaba Makarov serio.

-Espero que me vaya bien en el viaje.- Decía Makarov en un susurro.

Makarov toma la carta y la guarda en un bolso, este sale de su oficina y deja un cartel en la puerta.

"FUI AL CONSEJO MÁGICO EN ERA Y NO VOLVERÉ POR UN TIEMPO INDEFINIDO"

Eso decía el letrero que fue pegado en la puerta de la oficina.

El maestro del gremio bajo al primer piso y vio que todavía no llegaba nadie, eso lo alivio y se retira del gremio.

 **EN OTRA CIUDAD DENTRO DE FIORE**

 **ESTACIÓN DE TREN**

Se encontraba el antiguo grupo de Natsu esperando el tren que los lleve de regreso a Magnolia, todos estaban impacientes por alguna razón.

-Maldito tren llega rápido, ya que quiero ponerle las manos encima a ese maldito y quiero dejar en claro quién es la que manda.- Pensaba Erza desesperada.

-Vamos, vamos, llega rápido, que quiero desafiar a Natsu a una pelea para vencerlo y demostrar quién es la más fuerte del mundo.- Pensaba Lucy ansiosa.

-Quiero puro llegar a Magnolia para buscar al maldito de flamitas para desafiarlo a una pelea y que yo le demuestre quien es el que manda.- Pensaba Gray serio esperando ese momento.

-Espero llegar rápido al gremio para desafiar a Natsu y cuando lo derrote, Gray se sentirá orgulloso de mí y me pedirá matrimonio, ya que seré la más fuerte del gremio.- Pensaba Juvia con ilusión.

-Tengo que buscar la forma de escaparme de ellos para poder decirle a Nashu que se vaya de la ciudad, ya que los demás irán a cazarlo y no quiero que le pase nada.- Pensaba Happy preocupado por su padre.

Wendy y Charle estaban conversando de anécdotas mientras esperaban que llegara el tren a la estación.

 **CIUDAD DE HARGEON – FIORE**

Laxus estaba saliendo de un lugar, lo que parecía era un motel y está caminando tranquilamente por la calle, estaba pensando en cierta maga Take Over.

-Ahora voy en camino al gremio y espero encontrarte allí, ya que te invitare a otra cita y en ese momento me declarare, te pediré que seas mi novia oficial.- Pensaba Laxus con ilusión en lo último.

-Después de que seas mi novia, hablare con mi abuelo para que deje de ser el maestro del gremio y me entregue el puesto a mí, le daré la excusa de que tiene que descansar y disfrutar del mundo, en una de esas se encuentra a una mujer.- Pensaba el mata dragones ilusionado de ser el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail.

Después de eso Laxus camino tranquilamente a la estación de trenes.

 **CIUDAD DE AKANE RESORT – FIORE**

Se encontraban los hermanos Strauss caminando por las calles del lugar, eran saludados por los habitantes del lugar y ellos correspondían con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ese es el precio de ser popular.- Decía Mirajane feliz.

-A mí me da igual, ya que no vivo de ellos.- Decía Lisanna seria.

-Ser popular es de hombres, pero lo dudo mucho y es muy molesto.- Decía Elfman serio.

-Pero la popularidad trae muchos beneficios, tanto como imagen como monetario.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Eso es verdad, ser popular permite ganar mucho dinero y misiones de mayor envergadura. Decía Lisanna seria.

-A mí me gusta hacer misiones de clase S a superior y el resto es para los perdedores como los otros gremios.- Decía Elfman serio.

-Tienen razón, esta misión fue encomendada directamente del consejo mágico y me darán una buena paga.- Decía Mirajane feliz.

-Espero que esta misión no sea decepcionante.- Decía Lisanna seria.

-Yo creo que será muy divertido.- Decía Elfman feliz.

Los hermanos seguían saludando a las personas y en eso llegan a un puerto.

Mirajane buscaba a la persona que los iba a llevar a la isla y buscando por el lugar lo encuentra.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Mirajane Strauss.- Decía el hombre que era un marinero.

-Así es, soy y vengo acompañada por mis dos hermanos.- Decía Mirajane seria.

-Bueno, suban al barco y les aviso que el viaje es muy largo, ya que son 200 Kilómetros mar adentro.- Decía el marinero serio.

-No hay problema, sabía que el viaje era largo y subamos.- Decía Mirajane seria recibiendo el asentimiento de sus hermanos.

Todos suben al barco y este sale en dirección a dicha isla.

 **CALLES DE MAGNOLIA**

Se veía a Natsu caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, este iba en dirección a la agencia de empleos de la ciudad y estaba muy pensativo por la situación de ayer.

El recordaba que quedo botado en la calle y no podía levantarse quedándose dormido en el suelo, pero cuando despertó, estaba en su cama y estaba con la misma ropa.

-Bueno da lo mismo, lo que importa es que llegue a mi casa y no me paso nada, así que basta de preocupaciones y ahora a buscar trabajo, si no hay voy a otra ciudad.- Pensaba el pelirrosa bajándole el perfil al asunto.

Rápidamente llego a la agencia de empleos y entro rápidamente para que nadie lo viera.

 **AGENCIA DE EMPLEOS**

Natsu estaba en el interior de la agencia y se encontraban pocas personas para su buena suerte, este se acerca al mural de los avisos y comenzó a revisar.

El mata dragones comenzó a desesperarse, la razón, porque en cada empleo necesitaban personal con experiencia en esa función y eso hizo que nuestro héroe se comenzara a desesperar.

-No hay ningún trabajo para mí, no hay nada, hasta para hacer aseo piden experiencia.- Pensaba Natsu deprimido.

No era para menos, el pelirrosa solo había sido mago y apenas había terminado sus estudios, siempre se enfocó en la magia y no vio más allá de eso, ahora que perdió la magia y ver la realidad de los empleos, se deprimió aún más.

-No sirvo para nada, no puedo hacer nada, ahora me doy cuenta que soy un verdadero inútil y encontrar un empleo será la peor batalla que tendré en mi vida.- Pensaba Natsu deprimido.

En eso ve Natsu al interior de la agencia y vio un mesón que decía "INFORMACIONES", sin perder el tiempo fue a ese lugar con la esperanza de que lo ayuden.

Este se acerca al mesón y habla con la persona que estaba atendiendo en el lugar.

-Buenos días.- Decía Natsu un poco nervioso.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – Preguntaba el sujeto del mesón.

-Vengo a buscar un trabajo, el problema es que no tengo experiencia.- Respondía Natsu un poco avergonzado.

-Eso es un problema más o menos grave.- Decía el sujeto serio.

Natsu se preocupó por lo dicho por el sujeto.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincero y no te preocupes por lo que te voy a decir.- Decía el sujeto serio y Natsu pone atención.

-Acá necesitamos personal con experiencia, porque hay una alta rotación de personal y cuando se contrata gente sin experiencia, primero hay que enseñarle las funciones del oficio y después hay que explicarles todo de cero, eso para las empresas es mucho costo y lo que necesitan son personas que entren a trabajar inmediatamente sin necesidad de explicar nada.- Decía el sujeto seriamente y Natsu estaba cada vez deprimiéndose más.

-Pero voy a hacer una excepción contigo, mira, hay un trabajo que se necesita personal en masa y reciben gente sin experiencia, el único problema es que es en otra ciudad y el trabajo es temporal, pero te servirá para que tengas experiencia en algún oficio que te designaran.- Decía el sujeto seriamente.

Natsu cambio su semblante a uno de esperanza y siguió escuchando lo que le decía el sujeto de las informaciones.

-La empresa de la que hablo es de una minera que se encuentra a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad de Clover, se trabaja en turnos de 21 por 7 en turnos rotativos de día y noche, o sea, trabajas 3 semanas seguidas y después tienes 7 días de descanso, la paga es muy buena y te digo que para alguien sin experiencia como tu esta oferta es perfecta, que dices.- Decía el sujeto tranquilo sabiendo de que el pelirrosa iba a aceptar la oferta.

-Acepto, donde tengo que entregar mis papeles y firmar el contrato.- Decía Natsu de manera ansiosa e impaciente.

-Bueno, primero tienes que ir al segundo piso y entras a una oficina que dice "RECLUTAMIENTO Y SELECCIÓN", segundo le dices a la recepcionista que vienes por esta oferta.- Decía el sujeto serio entregándole una hoja donde tenía la oferta de trabajo.

-Por ultimo te va a atender una psicóloga y a ella le tienes que entregar tus antecedentes, ojala que te contraten.- Decía el sujeto serio.

-Gracias.- Agradecía el pelirrosa un poco feliz.

Natsu sin perder el tiempo fue rápidamente al segundo piso y busco la oficina, la encontró y cuando iba a entrar sintió un nerviosismo enorme.-

-Me tiene que ir bien.- Decía Natsu en un susurro auto motivándose para entrar a la oficina.

 **OFICINA DE RECLUTAMIENTO Y SELECCIÓN**

El mata dragones entro al lugar y fue donde la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, vengo a postular a esta oferta.- Decía Natsu un poco nervioso entregando el papel del aviso a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, me entregas tus datos por favor.- Saludaba la recepcionista y pide a Natsu sus papeles para el empleo.

Natsu entrego sus papeles que eran todos sus antecedentes personales y la recepcionista al leerlos quedo impresionada.

-Tu eres el héroe Natsu Dragneel.- Decía la recepcionista con alegría y sorprendida.

-Así es, soy yo mismo en carne en vivo y en directo.- Decía Natsu con su sonrisa típica.

-Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar haciendo misiones y acabando con los malhechores.- Decía la recepcionista preocupada.

-No, necesito un trabajo de tiempo completo y las misiones que hay no se genera mucha plata, por eso estoy buscando empleo y además de vez en cuando hay que hacer otra cosa, yo creo.- Mentía Natsu a la chica, ocultándole la verdadera situación que vive el mata dragones con los miembros del gremio.

-Si tú lo dices.- Decía la recepcionista y comienza a hacer la ficha del pelirrosa.

 **DENTRO DE UN TREN – DENTRO DE FIORE**

Se encontraba el antiguo grupo de Natsu, estaban sentados en unos asientos de primera clase del tren y estaban pensativos.

-Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a Magnolia, derrotare al asqueroso de Natsu y demostrare al gremio, que soy la mejor y más fuerte maga de todos los tiempos, gracias a mi se evitó la invasión al reino.- Pensaba Lucy ansiosa de vencer al pelirrosa y demostrar su poder.

-Apúrate maldito tren, tengo ganas de apagar al flamitas para siempre y no quiero esperar más para ponerle las manos encima.- Pensaba Gray ansioso de pelear con Natsu.

-Parece que los chicos están ansiosos de pelear contra Natsu.- Decía Wendy a su mascota.

-Así es, se ven muy entusiasmados.- Decía Charle seria.

-Yo creo que Natsu ya sabe su lugar y pienso que abandono el gremio, hay una mayor probabilidad de que se vaya a una parte lejana y ahí quiero ver a los chicos cuando no lo encuentren.- Decía Wendy seriamente.

-Sí, tienes razón y también pienso que ya se fue, sería muy masoquista que continuara en el gremio y además ciento lastima por el.- Decía Charle seria.

-Yo también ciento lastima, por eso no me meto en las cosas que quieren hacer ellos y su ciclo ya termino.- Decía Wendy seria.

 **EN OTRO TREN CON MAKAROV**

Este se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y tenía esperanzas de que todo cambiaba para bien.

-Espero que Natsu esté bien y que el sueño que había tenido no se haga realidad, no quiero que Natsu se vaya del gremio pero los demás quieren sacarlo, espero que los chicos no intenten nada en contra él, en especial Erza y Lucy que tenían malas intenciones con él.- Pensaba el maestro preocupado.

-Ahora voy a pelear por ti Natsu, ahora me toca a mí ayudarte nuevamente y vamos a ganar tu ascenso a mago de clase S, espero que los del consejo entiendan de una vez y logren premiarte como te mereces.- Pensaba el maestro serio.

 **CON LAXUS**

Este estaba en un tren en dirección a Magnolia y pensaba muchas cosas.

-Espero encontrarme con Mirajane, no aguanto las ganas de hacerla mía al igual que las otras.- Pensaba Laxus con lujuria.

-Ninguna chica me ha rechazado, ya que soy el hombre más apetecido, más fuerte, más apuesto y el más apto para ser el nuevo maestro del gremio.- Pensaba Natsu con orgullo.

-Cuando sea el maestro del gremio, hare una reforma estructural y seleccionare personalmente quien entra al gremio.- Pensaba Laxus con anhelo.

 **EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Los integrantes del gremio entraban y salían, ya que estaban haciendo las misiones de clase S pendientes y en eso un chico se va a las misiones normales.

-Una pena que Natsu no esté acá y lo único que puedo hacer es recordarte, no pude agradecerte adecuadamente y espero verte algún día, además de disculparme por no defenderte ante los demás.- Pensaba un chico triste y era, nada más y nada menos que Romeo.

-Por lo menos, yo seré la única persona que hará estas misiones y además ya me canse de esos payasos de los Cornell.- Pensaba Romeo enojado.

-En realidad me canso el gremio, sobretodo esos malditos de Erza, Lucy, Gray y Mirajane, que se colgaron del mérito de Natsu.- Pensaba Romeo con furia.

-Aunque me di cuenta tarde de todo, pero por lo menos abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de cómo son realmente esas basuras.- Pensaba el chico con furia registrando la misión y retirándose del gremio.

En eso también llegan una pareja conocida para nosotros.

-No hay nadie en el gremio.- Decía Levi sorprendida.

-Así lo veo yo, parece que todos están haciendo misiones.- Decía Gajeel serio.

-Aprovechemos de hacer otra misión mientras llegan los demás.- Decía Levi entusiasmada.

-No quiero hacer las misiones de los perdedores, digo, solo eso lo hace Natsu.- Decía Gajeel con pereza.

-No me refería a las misiones normales, si sabemos que lo hace ese maldito y me refiero a una de clase S que dure por el día.- Decía Levi seria.

-Prefería ir a buscar a salamander y ver si realmente se fue del gremio, sino lo desafiare a un combate y le ganare muy fácil, le demostrare quien manda y se lo enrostrare a Gray, Laxus y Erza, yo soy el más fuerte del gremio.- Decía Gajeel con arrogancia.

-No si yo lo hago primero, yo soy la más fuerte del gremio.- Decía Levi con enojo.

 **VOLVIENDO CON EL ANTIGUO GRUPO DE NATSU**

-Espero que lleguemos luego, debo avisarle que se vaya o si no lo mataran.- Pensaba Happy desesperado.

-Espero que te prepares Natsu Dragneel, cuando llegue a Magnolia, te cazare como un ratón y eso es lo que eres, acabare contigo maldita escoria y Jellal vera la mujer que perdió, la mujer más poderosa de todas.- Pensaba Erza con furia.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y mensajes privados, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Voy a iniciar contándoles algo sobre mi vida y por qué llevo un tiempo sin subir.

Llevaba unas semanas sin subir un capitulo debido a que tengo un nuevo empleo, el primer contrato me lo hicieron por un mes y llevo ahora 3 semanas trabajando, mi carga de trabajo es muy grande y consume gran parte de mi mente, trabajar de administrativo y mis funciones es digitar información, validar y revisar documentos que vengan correctamente.

Debido a que tengo contrato a plazo fijo, estoy esforzándome para seguir en mi empleo y lograr la renovación por 2 meses más, después de esos 2 meses pasaría a tener un contrato indefinido y ese es mi objetivo, tener un contrato indefinido.

En Marzo vuelvo a clases y tengo doble carga, es mi último año de carrera y quiero dar lo mejor para terminarlo.

Debido a unos problemas familiares tuve que mudarme de mi casa, por ende, no tuve acceso a Internet por 2 semanas y ahora solucione eso, ahora vivo en un departamento compartido en Santiago.

Ahora me hice el tiempo de hacer el capítulo y espero que este a la altura de su expectativas.

Tal vez, no suba tan seguido los capítulos pero haré un esfuerzo de subir un capitulo cada una o dos semanas.

No se preocupen, este fic no lo voy a abandonar hasta que lo termine y no soy de las personas que dejan todo a medias.

Por último, agradecerles de que sigan, lean y comenten esta historia, eso me motiva demasiado para seguir y además de adquirir más confianza.

Soy chileno, el chileno en si se levanta de todas las adversidades, por ejemplo, las lluvias del norte que inundaron a varias ciudades y los incendios en el sur, que se quemaron varios cerros y casas, pero aun así seguimos adelante.

Gracias por todo, los saluda atentamente desde Santiago de Chile, Werand.

Pasemos al otro tema.

Esto ocurrió en otro fic que estoy escribiendo, si quieren hacer una critica a la historia pueden hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea constructiva, si van a descalificar al escritor y/o lectores mejor no lo hagan, ahorrense el mal comentario y un mal rato, ya que soy tajante en ese tema, si no les gusta las historias y quieren decirlo háganlo, pero con respeto y fundamentos, Gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios.**

supremehunter: Gracias por comentar y también te considero mi lector regalón, no tenia pensado el tema de Gildarts y ahora estoy pensando en algo tomando tu idea, perdón por la tardanza.

MegaChari45: Gracias por comentar y también te considero mi lector regalón, tengo pensado pero sera de una manera diferente y perdón por tardar en subir.

Rey Pirata: Gracias por comentar compadre regalón, perdóname por tardar en subir el capitulo y retomare el curso original de la historia, tomando también ideas que me puedan dar ustedes, todo aporte es valido, el tema del encuentro con el rey y la princesa sera mas adelante, por ahora, Natsu conocerá y hará cosas nuevas en Fiore, luego se ira a ese continente y sobre Fairy Tail, ahora están en la cima pero caerán tarde o temprano, eso te adelanto y espero que te guste el capitulo, espero que se arreglen las cosas en tu país y que haya paz, acá sobrevivimos a las inundaciones y los incendios.

 **Capítulo 9 – Iniciando un nuevo ciclo**

 **OFICINA DE RECLUTAMIENTO Y SELECCIÓN**

-Listo Natsu, tu ficha esta lista y ahora voy donde la psicóloga para que te haga unas pruebas.- Decía la recepcionista.

-Gracias.- Agradecía el pelirrosa.

La recepcionista va a otra oficina que estaba en el fondo a entregar los antecedentes de Natsu y solicitar las pruebas psicológicas.

-Entregue tus papeles y ahora debes esperar el llamado.-

La recepcionista volvió a su puesto y continúo atendiendo a las personas que iban llegando a la oficina, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla que había en el lugar.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

-Señor Natsu Dragneel.- Llama una mujer y es la psicóloga que iba a hacer la prueba de Natsu.

-Soy yo.- Afirmaba Natsu levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la mujer.

-Buenos días, venga conmigo a la oficina para hacerle unas pruebas y luego viene la entrevista.- Decía la psicóloga seria guiando a Natsu a una sala.

-Ok, gracias.- Responde Natsu y la sigue a la sala.

 **DENTRO DE UNA SALA**

La sala parecía un salón de clases, tenía varias sillas con paletas y un mesón en el frente donde había varios papeles.

-Natsu, puede sentarse y le entrego la prueba.- Decía la psicóloga seria indicándole al pelirrosa donde sentarse.

Natsu se sentó en una silla con paleta cercano y la psicóloga le entrega 3 hojas en blanco.

-Primero, me debes dibujar una persona bajo la lluvia y al reverso de la hoja debe escribir una historia de al menos 5 líneas. Segundo, debes dibujar un árbol en la otra hoja y finalizando, debes escribir una historia de una plana y el tema es libre.- Decía la psicóloga seria.

-Bueno.- Respondía Natsu tomando un lápiz y comienza a hacer las pruebas.

Natsu conocía este tipo de pruebas, leyó unos libros de psicología cuando estuvo apartado de su antiguo grupo y cuando comenzó a hacer misiones normales.

Para él fue muy sencillo, la respuesta era simple, en el caso de dibujar una persona bajo la lluvia, este dibujo en el centro de la hoja inclinándose a la derecha, se dibujó a el mismo tomando un paraguas cubriéndose de la lluvia, agregando solo una nube en la parte superior de la hoja, hizo el suelo y la lluvia la dibujo como una línea pequeña, hizo poca lluvia, ya que representa los problemas.

La historia que tenía que escribir en el reverso de la hoja le fue muy sencillo, relato un hecho pasado y siendo el protagonista de esa mini historia, la historia tenía que ser un hecho feliz y el cumplió con eso.

El tema del árbol fue sencillo, dibujo el tronco curvo, hizo las ramas y las hojas que cubrían las ramas, esto lo hizo al centro de la hoja, terminando de dibujar la tierra en donde estaba el árbol.

La historia de una plana también fue sencillo, narro un suceso que le ocurrió en el pasado y como lo resolvió, toda la historia e incluso el final fueron feliz.

-Termine.- Dijo Natsu serio a la psicóloga.

-Bien.- Dijo la psicóloga seria recibiendo los papeles de Natsu.

-Ahora acompáñame a mi oficina para hacerte la entrevista personal.- Decía la psicóloga seria.

-Bueno.- Decía Natsu tranquilo parándose de su asiento y sigue a la psicóloga.

 **OFICINA DE LA PSICÓLOGA**

-Es un honor que el héroe Natsu Dragneel venga a buscar un empleo, ¿es necesario que viniera para acá?, digo, tu eres un mago y por lo que se, las misiones que tienen son muy bien pagadas y mejor que los empleos que hay acá publicados, ¿estás seguro de tomar un trabajo de acá? – Cuestionaba un poco la psicóloga ya que los magos obtienen grandes ingresos en cada misión.

-Tiene razón en que un mago gana mucho dinero, pero eso depende del tipo de misión y es variable, las misiones normales dejan poco dinero, las misiones de clase S dan una suma mayor y las de clase SS son ingresos aún mayores, las misiones exclusivas del consejo son mayores a las de SS.- Respondía tranquilamente Natsu.

-Pero también quiero hacer cosas nuevas, aprender nuevos oficios, aprender nuevos conocimientos y entregar también mis conocimientos a los demás, me viene bien tener un pequeño cambio en mi vida.- Decía Natsu con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a la psicóloga.

-¿Qué opinas del gremio? – Preguntaba la psicóloga seria.

-Para mí el gremio lo es todo, es mi familia, todos son mis amigos y nos ayudamos siempre.- Decía Natsu tranquilo pero en el interior estaba incómodo.

-¿Cuánto llevas en el gremio? – Preguntaba nuevamente la psicóloga.

-Casi toda mi vida, desde muy pequeño estoy en el gremio.- Respondía Natsu tranquilamente.

La psicóloga noto la seguridad en las palabras de Natsu y noto que no mentía, reviso sus gestos y eran normales, no sintió incomodidad por las preguntas del gremio confirmando que todo estaba bien y ahora debía revisar las respuestas de las pruebas psicológicas que hizo anteriormente.

-Bueno Natsu, puedes retirarte y espera a que yo te llame, ya que voy a evaluar tu prueba psicológica y puedes ir a la sala de espera.- Decía la psicóloga seria indicándole a Natsu que saliera y esperara la respuesta.

-Ya.- Respondía Natsu serio, se levantaba de la silla y salía hacia la sala de espera.

-Vamos a ver esto.- Decía la psicóloga tomando las respuestas de Natsu y comenzó a revisarlas.

 **INTERIOR DE UN TREN EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE FIORE**

Se encontraba los antiguos compañeros del pelirrosa, todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, todos pensaban en una persona en particular y era la persona que más odiaban en el mundo.

-Ya queda poco, cada vez queda menos para encontrarme contigo Natsu y te acabare, les demostrare al gremio que soy la maga más fuerte y con esto podre llegar a la nobleza, llegare a lo más alto y seré la numero uno en todo, los demás tendrán envidia de mí y yo los mirare de la parte alta, jajajaja.- Pensaba de manera soñadora Lucy y estaba ansiosa de encontrar a su antiguo compañero, para desafiarlo a una pelea y vencerlo, demostrando ser la más fuerte.

-Flamitas, cada vez queda menos tiempo para acabar contigo y dejare claro quién es el que manda en el gremio, yo el gran Gray será el más poderoso mago de Fairy Tail y solicitare que me asciendan a mago santo, acabare con cualquiera que intente proteger a ese inútil y no escapara de mí, él es un debilucho y lo aplastare como una cucaracha.- Pensaba Gray de manera soñadora como derrotaba a Natsu poniéndole un pie sobre su cabeza y levantando sus brazos, mientras todos lo idolatraban.

-Ya queda poco para llegar a Magnolia, cuando lleguemos al gremio Juvia desafiara a Natsu a una pelea y lo vencerá, con esto Gray amara a Juvia locamente y vera que soy la más fuerte, el me pedirá matrimonio y seremos una familia feliz.- Pensaba Juvia de manera soñadora, derrotaba a Natsu y Gray le pedía matrimonio, cuando pensó eso se sonrojo de sobremanera que salía vapor de su cabeza.

-Espero que cuando lleguemos a Magnolia, los chicos vayan detrás de Natsu y se genere un desmadre, quiero ver como se matan entre ellos para ver quien desafía a Natsu a una pelea y por lo menos yo, no voy a participar en eso, no me rebajare de nivel para pelear con el.- Pensaba Wendy seria y veía los gestos de los demás, en eso le llama la atención como estaba Erza.

-Cada vez queda menos, ya falta poco para llegar a Magnolia y cuando ponga un pie en la estación, iré a atrapar a ese maldito y me lo llevare a la fuerza al gremio, haré que renuncie al gremio y lo humillare hasta que ruegue que pare, le haré sentir el peor infierno de su vida y nadie lo impedirá, la persona que intente interferir sufrirá el mismo destino que él, no me importa si es el maestro, el gremio o la gente, cualquiera que interfiera lo aplastare como a un gusano y a ese maldito no le dejare nada bueno, le demostrare a ese maldito quien es la que manda y si intenta escapar lo seguiré hasta encontrarlo, nadie escapa de mi.- Pensaba Erza seriamente en lo último hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Debo llegar pronto a Magnolia para advertirle a Natsu que lo quieren desafiar y hacerle daño, debo ayudarlo a escapar y sé que él no peleara con ellos, ya que los considera como familia aunque le hayan dejado de lado y piensa que no le harán daño, pero no es así, ellos quieren mostrarse que son más fuerte que él y lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a escapar.- Pensaba Happy desesperado y quería ver a su padre lo antes posible.

-No quiero saber como terminara todo esto, será un desmadre de proporciones y espero que no destruyan la ciudad por Natsu.- Pensaba Charle seria.

 **EN OTRO TREN**

-Ya falta poco para llegar a Era y juntarme con el consejo mágico, debo hacer todo lo posible para que asciendan a Natsu a clase S para que dejen de molestarlo y debo cortar eso de raíz, espero que los muchachos no intenten nada en contra de Natsu, de lo contrario, lo lamentaran.- Pensaba Makarov serio y tenía la esperanza de que no le hicieran nada al pelirrosa.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

 **OFICINA DE LA** **PSICÓLOGA**

Natsu nuevamente se encontraba sentado frente a la psicóloga que tenía un semblante serio y eso preocupo al pelirrosa pero no lo demostró.

-Bueno Natsu, tengo los resultados de tus pruebas y cumples con el perfil para el cargo, pero no te mandare a ese lugar, porque cumples con el perfil de otra área y además ganaras más que en el cargo que postulabas.- Decía la psicóloga seria.

-¿Qué cargo obtendría? – Preguntaba Natsu sorprendido.

-Tu cargo será de administrativo, veras los temas burocráticos de la faena minera como la facturación, validación de documentos y otras labores que tienen que ver con los documentos.- Decía la psicóloga seria.

-Tu remuneración será 700 mil jewells al mes, tu turno será de Lunes a Viernes y con posibilidad de horas extras, después del turno y fin de semana.- Decía la psicóloga seria.

-El tema del contrato, te lo harán cuando llegues a la faena y mañana comienzas a trabajar en la mañana, ¿alguna duda? – Decía la psicóloga seria.

-Si comienzo mañana, ¿Cómo llegare allá si no hay trenes hacia Clover en la tarde? – Preguntaba Natsu un poco dudoso.

-Hay un tren exclusivo para trabajadores de la faena minera que sale a las 9 de la noche hacia la ciudad de Clover y llegan a las 5 de la mañana, después los buscan en un vehículo de acercamiento hacia la planta, ¿alguna otra pregunta? – Respondía la psicóloga seria.

-¿Cómo debo ir vestido hacia allá? – Preguntaba Natsu serio.

-Debes ir semi formal, o sea, pantalón y camisa, zapatos de seguridad.- Respondía la psicóloga seria.

-No tengo más dudas.- Decía Natsu serio y por dentro estaba feliz.

-Ahora voy a informar a la empresa sobre tu incorporación para que mañana te reciban y te hagan el contrato, que tengas suerte y llega antes de las 9 a la estación de trenes, que te vaya bien.- Se despedía la psicóloga feliz.

-Muchas gracias y voy a cumplir las expectativas.- Decía Natsu feliz y en eso le da la mano a la psicóloga, ella responde al gesto.

En eso ella abraza a Natsu.

-Te voy a extrañar Natsu, voy a extrañar al héroe de Magnolia y te deseo lo mejor, que logres cumplir con tu objetivo.- Decía la psicóloga triste y le da un beso en la mejilla al pelirrosa.

-Gracias, a ti también te deseo lo mejor y que te vaya bien, suerte.- Se despedía Natsu feliz y sale de la oficina.

 **CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA**

Después de conseguir el trabajo, Natsu se fue a una tienda de ropa y compro camisas, pantalones, polerones y ropa interior.

Fue a una zapatería y compro dos pares de zapatos de seguridad, que tenían un estilo como zapato zapatilla.

En el centro fue a varias tiendas, compro muchas cosas destacando un bolso para el viaje, ya que pensó que no volvería en un tiempo largo y si le gustaba el lugar, podría quedarse definitivamente en la ciudad de Clover.

Nada le ataba a quedarse en Magnolia, solo que tenía la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail e iba a renunciar cuando se le acabe la magia.

Comió en un restaurant y dio un último recorrido a la ciudad dándole cierta nostalgia.

Llego la tarde y se fue a su casa y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, guardo la ropa y algunas cosas de valor, en el bolso y en la maleta, guardo las cosas que encontró en el mar en la maleta y gracias a eso pudo encontrar trabajo.

Cuando termino de empacar, limpio toda la casa hasta dejarla como nueva y cuando termino, le dio un último recorrido a su casa y le vinieron unos recuerdos.

Comenzó a llorar, recordando a todos sus colegas del gremio, cuando todos lo apreciaban y recuerda que ahora lo odian.

Pasando unos minutos, el lleva su maleta y bolso a la entrada de la casa, cerro las ventanas y dejo las maletas afuera de la casa.

Este puso unos sellos protectores en la casa, porque pensaba que los del gremio podían atacar y destruir su casa, para prevenir la destrucción y desgracia, activo dos sellos de protección.

-Adiós casita y dulce hogar.- Decía Natsu con nostalgia y en eso abandona el lugar.

Llego la noche en la ciudad de Magnolia y Natsu estaba sentado en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, faltaba una hora para que llegara el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Clover y se demoraría toda la noche, ya que el tren debía detenerse en cada ciudad para tomar trabajadores y eso le servía a Natsu para descansar.

Pasaban los minutos y llegaban unas cuantas personas al lugar, no se fijaron en el pelirrosa y a los momentos siguientes llega el tren.

Natsu se subió al tren con su equipaje acomodándolo en el interior y se fue a sentar en un asiento reclinable, se acomodó y vio la estación por última vez.

-Adiós Magnolia, espero volver algún día y gracias por los lindos momentos que tuve junto al gremio, lástima que no se vuelva a repetir y espero que todo esté bien, gracias totales.- Decía Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las puertas del tren se cierran y comienza a marchar hacia la ciudad de Clover.

Natsu rápidamente se durmió en su asiento y lo que no sabe es que van a haber cambios profundos en su vida.

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

 **Gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, di unos tips sobre las pruebas psicológicas que hacen los reclutadores y espero que les sirva, espero sus comentarios y si quieren hablar en privado lo pueden hacer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y perdón por la demora.

BrandonX0: Gracias por comentar y esta buena la estadística, decidí cambiar un poco el enfoque y espero que cumpla tu expectativa.

DarkKayser: Gracias por comentar y destaco tu honestidad, tienes razón y puede que me estaba dando vueltas en una idea, ahora hice una variante y espero que cumpla con tu expectativa.

MegaChari45: Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco que pienses eso y perdón por demorar tanto en subir un capitulo corto.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Hola a todos mis lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad.**

 **Voy a serles sincero, no he tenido tiempo para avanzar en esta historia y es debido, a que estoy cursando el ultimo año de Ingeniería en Informática, ademas de superar una depresión y una mudanza, ademas de que trabajo y estudio en la semana, los fines de semana asisto a la academia de lucha libre del maestro Atemista, el entrenamiento es muy intenso y siempre quedo contracturado, me queda poco tiempo para escribir y pensar en la idea, ademas de que mi laptop se averió y allí tenia toda la trama de este fic, ademas de unas ideas que les iba a compartir, comencé de cero y di una variante en el desarrollo de este fic.**

 **Adicionalmente, me quiero disculpar que este capitulo sea muy corto comparado con el resto y esto es debido, para no caer en un bucle y darme vueltas en la misma idea, espero que me comprendan.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Capitulo 10 – Suceso inesperado**

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Se encontraban cuatro magos acostados en una camilla en la enfermería del gremio, tenían vendas por todo el cuerpo y se ve que estaban gravemente heridos.

Por el cabello se deducía que son Gray, Erza, Lucy y Juvia, estaban inconsciente.

Porlyusica estaba preocupada debido a las heridas que tenían y se preguntaba quien les hizo eso para que quedaran gravemente heridos, ya que ellos eran unos de los mas fuerte del gremio y estaba deduciendo quien o quienes serian los responsables, en eso recuerda a alguien y en eso sospecha quien seria el posible responsable de esto.

-Puede ser que haya sido Natsu el responsable de esto, si es así, traiciono al gremio.- Pensaba Porlyusica preocupada.

Estuvo pensando eso por un buen rato, pero descarto la hipótesis y creía que el no los podía vencer, ya que ellos son mas fuerte que el ya que son magos de clase S y Erza era maga santa.

En eso sale de la enfermería y los demás se acercan a ellos.

-¿Como están los chicos? - Preguntaba Wendy preocupada y los demás estaban en el mismo estado.

-Se están recuperando, sus heridas son muy graves y logre estabilizarlos, pero mi duda es, ¿quien les hizo eso para dejarlos en ese estado? - Pregunto Porlyusica con duda pero se estaba haciendo una idea de que pudo haber sucedido.

Los demás también tuvieron esa duda y miraron a Wendy.

-¿Dinos que paso? - Pregunto Gajeel un poco alterado y fue calmado por Levi que estaba preocupada de sus amigos.

-Bueno lo que paso fue ...- Decía Wendy con tristeza y los demás ponían atención a lo que iba a decir.

 **HORAS ATRÁS EN LA MAÑANA**

El tren en que viajaba el antiguo grupo de Natsu había llegado a Magnolia y nuestros integrantes estaban ansiosos por algo.

Cuando el tren abrió sus puertas Lucy, Gray, Erza y Juvia salieron rápidamente del tren dejando su equipaje atrás, Wendy los miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Estaban muy ansiosos como para olvidarse de sus cosas y espero que la ansiedad no les pase la cuenta.- Pensaba Wendy preocupada por sus amigos.

-Happy, ayúdame a llevar las cosas de los chicos al gremio por favor.- Decía Wendy recibiendo un asentimiento del exceed y fueron a buscar el equipaje.

 **CON NUESTRO GRUPO**

Los cuatro magos estaban corriendo rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, Erza hacia parkour para alejarse de los demás, Gray corría a alta velocidad junto con Juvia y Lucy.

-Seras mio Natsu, ya te atrapare pronto y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.- Pensaba Erza con furia corriendo y saltando los obstáculos.

-Jajajaja, pronto flamitas caerá ante mi y demostrare quien manda.- Pensaba Gray ansioso.

En eso la pelirroja entra por el bosque en dirección a la casa de nuestro mata dragones favorito, luego aparecieron el trió restante que también entran al mismo lugar.

 **CASA DE NATSU**

A las afueras de la casa de Natsu apareció Erza que al ver la casa de este comienza a bajar el ritmo hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

Los demás aparecieron y se acercaron donde se encontraba Erza.

-Siento la presencia de ese inútil dentro de esta porquería.- Decía Erza con ira.

-Deberíamos entrar para atraparlo.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Debemos hacerlo rápido o sino se dará cuenta y se defenderá.- Decía Gray serio.

-Juvia dice que debemos hacer esto rápido y así quitarnos el problema de encima.- Decía Juvia tranquila.

-Tienes razón, entremos rápido y así acabamos con el sin ningún problema.- Decía Lucy seria.

-No perdamos el tiempo y entremos.- Decía Erza seria.

-Si.- Respondían los demás.

En eso los chicos entran a la casa de este, primero sintieron asco por ver el estado que estaba en el interior de la casa y siendo honestos parecía un chiquero.

Botellas por todo el suelo, ropa tirada por todas partes y ademas que el olor del lugar era mas asqueroso.

-Nunca cambia.- Decía Lucy tapándose la nariz.

-Esto es mas asqueroso que la mierda.- Decía Gray asqueado.

-Vayamos rápido antes que se despierte.- Decía Erza tapándose la nariz. -No pensé que empeoraría, ahora si que la cago de asqueroso.- Pensaba Erza.

En eso se dirigen a la habitación de Natsu y entran.

En eso no encuentran nada en el interior y buscan por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada.

-Es raro, siento la presencia de Natsu en este lugar.- Decía Lucy con duda.

-Es verdad, pero no hay nadie.- Decía Gray de la misma manera.

Erza y Juvia buscaban por el lugar, en eso Juvia abre un baúl y Erza abre el closet, pero suena algo y eso llamo la atención del grupo de magos.

-Escucharon eso.- Decía Erza con duda.

-Si.- Afirmaron los demás.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que el lugar se estaba llenando de un gas, esto no fue percibido por un grupo de magos que se quitaron las manos de la nariz ya que se habían adaptado al olor, respirando este gas sin darse cuenta y en unos minutos sintieron los efectos.

-Que me ocurre, me siento mareada.- Decía Erza preocupada.

-A mi también me ocurre lo mismo.- Decía Lucy que comenzaba a tambalearse.

-Juvia no se siente bien.- Decía Juvia preocupada.

-No puede ser, puede que ese maldito nos hizo una trampa.- Decía Gray que comenzó a sentir mareos.

-NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, ESE MALDITO NOS VIO LA CARA.- Gritaba Erza con furia.

-Salgamos de aquí rápido.- Decía Lucy asustada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Decía Gray de la misma manera.

-Juvia dice que volvamos al gremio.- Decía Juvia desesperada.

Lo que no se dieron es que respiraban mas el gas y al salir de la habitación estaban sufriendo de alucinaciones.

Cuando salen de la casa de Natsu y al mirar a su alrededor cada uno ve a tres Natsus.

-TE ENCONTRÉ MALDITO Y AHORA VERAS.- Decía Erza con furia reequipandose con su armadura.

-Rindete flamitas y no sufrirás un daño mayor.- Decía Gray mirando de manera arrogante a los tres Natsu.

-DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY LA MAS FUERTE DE TODOS.- Gritaba Lucy e invocaba la transformación de Virgo.

-JUVIA ES FUERTE.- Se motivaba Juvia invocando agua en sus manos haciendo una espada y un escudo.

Cada uno de los magos veía a tres Natsus que estaba cerca, pero no veían a sus amigos y compañeros, esa era una oportunidad grande para demostrar quien es el mas fuerte del gremio.

-MUERE.- Gritaron los cuatro magos lanzando un poderoso ataque a los Natsu y se genera una gran explosión.

Wendy y los exceed habían dejado el equipaje en el gremio, cuando salen del gremio en dirección a su hogar sienten un gran poder mágico siendo seguido por una explosión viendo una columna de humo.

-NO PUEDE SER.- Decía Wendy preocupada ya que reconoció el lugar de origen.

-NO, NASHU, POR FAVOR QUE NO PASE LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO QUE ES.- Pensaba Happy desesperado.

-SHUUUUU.- Decía Charle viendo la columna de humo.

-Vamos a ver que pasa.- Decía Wendy nerviosa y sale corriendo en dirección del lugar junto a los exceeds.

 **UNOS MINUTOS** **DESPUÉS**

Wendy junto a los exceeds llegaron cerca de la casa de Natsu y lo que vieron los dejo anonadados.

Estaban Erza, Juvia, Gray y Lucy gravemente heridos junto a un charco de sangre.

-No sera que .- Decía Wendy impresionada por ver a sus amigos gravemente heridos.

-No puede ser Nashu, ahora lo van a acusar de traición y van a poner recompensa por atraparlo.- Pensaba Happy desesperado y preocupado por su padre.

-¿Natsu derroto a los chicos? - Preguntaba incrédula Charle, ya que Natsu no es un mago de clase S.

-Happy, transformate, tenemos que llevar rápido a los chicos al gremio para que los traten o sino se van a poner peor.- Decía Wendy desesperada tratando de dar los primeros auxilios a sus compañeros y este se agranda.

Wendy uso magia de curación para estabilizar a los chicos y en eso los carga en el lomo de Happy para llevarlos al gremio.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Wendy entraba desesperada al gremio y busco a Porlyusica en la enfermería pero no la encontró, se desespera y va a la barra encontrando a Kinana que de casualidad se encontraba allí.

-Kinana, ¿has visto a Porlyusica?, Erza, Gray, Lucy y Juvia están gravemente heridos, necesitan atención urgente.- Decía Wendy desesperada.

-¿Que le paso a los chicos? - Preguntaba preocupada la peliazul.

-Después te cuento, necesito encontrar a Porlyusica para que los trate rápido.- Decía Wendy desesperada.

-Voy a buscarla.- Decía Kinana saliendo a buscar a la medico del gremio.

Wendy traslado a los chicos a la enfermería y los acostó en las camillas.

Unos minutos pasaron para que llegaran Kinana y Porlyusica.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas del estado en que se encontraban sus colegas de gremio.

-Wendy, yo me encargo.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

-Eso fue lo que paso, a ellos los encontré heridos cerca de la casa de Natsu.- Decía Wendy preocupada.

Los demás apretaron los puños de impotencia y sus caras mostraban ira.

-ESE MALDITO.- Decía Gajeel que había llegado de su misión.

-NATSU ES UN TRAIDOR.- Decía una furiosa Levy.- Como se atreve a hacer eso.- Lo decía furiosa y en eso la abraza Gajeel.

-Tranquila, ya lo vamos a encontrar y le haremos pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho.- Decía Gajeel furioso.

-No puedo creerlo.- Decía Kinana sorprendida por lo que paso.

-Por ahora, hay que esperar si los chicos tienen mejoría y pienso que se recuperaran los chicos para que nos diga que fue lo que ocurrió realmente.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

-ESTA TODO CLARO, ESE MALDITO ES UN TRAIDOR Y AHORA DEBIÓ HABER ESCAPADO DE MAGNOLIA, YA VERA, ME LAS PAGARA.- Decía Gajeel furioso.

-Es un maldito.- Decía Alzack furioso.

-El llegara tarde o temprano, hay que estar atentos.- Decía Bisca seria.

-Hay que esperar al maestro para que el decida que vamos a hacer con Natsu.- Decía Wendy.

-HAY QUE ATRAPAR A NATSU.- Decía Levi furiosa.

-Avisare a los demás a medida que van llegando.- Decía Alzack serio.

-Espero que mejoren pronto.- Decía Wendy triste.

 **CON HAPPY**

-Nashu ahora lo catalogaron como traidor, lo hizo por defenderse de ellos, ya que querían cazarlo como un animal y el tenia derecho en defenderse, espero que estés bien en cualquier lugar en donde estés, no puedo ayudarte en nada y espero que el maestro calme las cosas.- Pensaba Happy triste afuera del gremio.

En eso el exceed comienza a llorar por su padre.

 **EN EL GREMIO**

Habían pasado unas horas y gran parte del gremio había llegado, se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Erza, Gray, Lucy y Juvia, concluyeron que Natsu era un traidor y que mostró sus verdaderas intenciones.

Decidieron que irían a cazar a Natsu como un animal y si se oponía no dudarían en matarlo.

Esperarían a que regresara el maestro Makarov de Era para informarle lo sucedido con el pelirrosa y que debían detenerlo a como de lugar.

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 **CIUDAD DE ERA – FIORE**

Makarov había salido del consejo magico con un pergamino y estaba contento, debido a que logro ganar una pelea y era que ascendieran a Natsu a ser mago de clase S.

-Por fin termine, logre lo imposible y el esfuerzo dio sus frutos, ahora Natsu es un mago de clase S y ahora las cosas volverán a ser como antes.- Pensaba Makarov esperanzado que las cosas cambiarían para bien. -Ahora volveré al gremio y lo buscare para entregarle el titulo de mago clase S, espero que no ocurra nada mientras no este en el gremio.- Penso serio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Susurro Makarov dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes de Era para volver a Magnolia.

 **Fin del Capitulo 10.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado esta variación, se que fue corto, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo y daré mis máximos esfuerzos para subir un capitulo en el corto plazo posible, les pido que sean honestos en sus comentarios y que comenten con el mayor respeto posible, si quieren dar ideas pueden hacerlo por mensaje privado y en los comentarios, eso me ayudaría a avanzar mas rápido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y bueno, vayan a ver a sus madres y pasen el día con ellas, ya que es el día de las madres y si hay lectoras que son madres también les deseo un feliz día.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

Rey Pirata: Hola compadre venezolano, no te preocupes, primero están los deberes y debes cumplirlos, una pena lo que pasa en tu país y espero que estés bien, gracias por comentar el capitulo y las cosas se vendrán complicadas para Natsu, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias por comentar.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste.

 **Capitulo 11 – La llegada de Makarov**

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL – MAGNOLIA**

Ya paso un día después del incidente de los cuatro magos que terminaron gravemente heridos, aun se encontraban inconscientes pero estaban estables y recuperándose poco a poco, debido a la magia curativa de Wendy y Porlyusica.

El gremio estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de sus nakamas o colegas, todos sabían que Natsu era el responsable de atacarlos y dejarlos en ese estado, esperaban a que ellos se despertaran para revelar que el era el responsable de traicionarlos.

Lo único que ellos querían era acabar con el pelirrosa, se sentían traicionados por este y no pensaron que el acabara con algunos de los magos mas fuertes del gremio, Erza es una maga santa y no podían procesar eso, no había lógica para ellos, Natsu como pudo acabar con ella, ya que no era un mago de clase S y lo consideraban el mas débil de todos.

Hicieron una reunión entre los miembros que se encontraban allí y decidieron que irían a cazar al pelirrosa, lo iban a traer al gremio vivo o muerto, ademas de informarle al maestro sobre la traición de este y pedir la desvinculación del gremio, ademas de reportarlo al reino y dejarlo como criminal prófugo.

Durante el día, los magos del gremio fueron a hacer misiones normales en lugares cercanos, ya que tenían que llegar al gremio lo mas temprano posible y esperar a que el maestro Makarov llegara al gremio, para hacer una reunión y acusar la traición de Natsu.

Si el maestro defendía a Natsu, todos decidieron hacer una protesta en contra de este para pedir su renuncia como maestro del gremio y dejar como maestro a Laxus, si no acepta dejarían a Erza como maestra.

Así es, tenían planeado todo y sabían que había una alta probabilidad de que el maestro le baje el perfil al asunto, que defienda a Natsu, dando la excusa de que ellos lo habían atacado y que lo hizo en defensa propia, pero no se iban a dejar convencer y harán todo lo posible para convencerlo de que denuncie a Natsu ante el consejo mágico.

El día paso rápido y hasta que llego el anochecer.

 **ANOCHECER**

 **INTERIOR DEL GREMIO**

Estaban todos la mayor parte de los integrantes del gremio en el lugar y estaban esperando al maestro.

-Chicos, el maestro viene en camino y me dijo que había llegado a la estación, así que llegara en unos minutos.- Decía Laxus serio y todos estaban ansiosos.

-Entonces, el viejo llegara pronto.- Decía Gajeel serio recordando lo que iban a decir.

-Queda poco para tu caída Natsu y nadie podrá ayudarte.- Pensaba Laxus con malicia y puso una sonrisa arrogante.

-Chicos, ya saben que hacer y decir.- Decía Levi seria recordando a los demás lo que iban a hacer y decir sobre Natsu.

-AYEEEEE.- Gritaba todo el gremio feliz.

 **CON HAPPY**

-Perdóname Nashu, no puedo ayudarte ni alertarte, ya no puedo hacer nada y ojala que en donde estés, te encuentres bien y se que te defendiste de ellos, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría esto y por lo menos saliste victorioso.- Pensaba Happy triste y en eso se fija una Exceed peliblanca que es su pareja.

-Que pasa Happy, te veo triste.- Decía Charle preocupada por su pareja.

-Estoy preocupado por los chicos, quedaron muy heridos y no quiero que les ocurra algo malo, no me gusta que ocurra esto y mas la situación que pasamos.- Mentía Happy fingiendo tristeza a Charle para que no lo cataloguen de traidor y corra el mismo destino que Natsu.

-Yo también estoy preocupada por ellos y espero que esto se solucione pronto.- Decía Charle seria y queda conversando con el Exceed azul.

 **ENFERMERÍA**

Se encontraban los cuatro magos heridos en una camilla, mantenían las vendas en su cuerpo y aun permanecían inconscientes, Wendy y Porlyusica estaban tratando las heridas con magia.

-Por lo menos hay mejoría.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

-Menos mal que los traje a tiempo, sino, habrían estado peor e inclusive habrían muerto, fue muy fuerte el ataque.- Decía Wendy seria y preocupada.

-Aun no lo creo que haya sido Natsu, ya que todos decían que era débil y que no era de clase S, bueno siempre ocurre algo inesperado.- Decía la pelirrosada seria mientras miraba a los heridos.

-Yo no creo que haya sido Natsu, el no podría vencer a Erza que es una maga santa y ademas de tres magos de clase S, aunque hay una posibilidad.- Decía Wendy pensativa.

-Puede que se haya transformado en eso.- Decía Porlyusica recordando la transformación de Natsu a END.

-Uso los poderes de END.- Dijo Wendy en un susurro.

 **EN LA SALA DEL GREMIO**

Estaban todos haciendo las cosas normales hasta que llego la persona en la cual todos esperaban.

Las puertas de la entrada del gremio se abren y entra el maestro Makarov, tenia una cara de felicidad, ya que había conseguido su objetivo y ahora iba a anunciarlo, no creyendo lo que sucedería unos momentos después cuando le informen lo ocurrido mientras no estuvo.

-Hola mocosos, ¿como han estado? - Saludaba Makarov feliz y cuando ve a los demás miembros del gremio que lo veían con odio, decide cambiar su expresión a una seria.

-Maestro, lo estábamos esperando.- Decía Gajeel de manera seria.

-Tenemos algo urgente que decirle.- Decía Levi seria que estaba junto a mata dragones de hierro.

-¿Que ocurrió? - Preguntaba Makarov preocupado mientras se dirigía a la sala mientras era los miembros lo esperaban.

-Eso lo contare yo.- Decía Wendy saliendo de la enfermería y se acerca al maestro.

Todos le dieron espacio a la chica quedando frente al maestro.

-Esto ocurrió ayer en la mañana.- Decía Wendy seria y todos ponían atención a la peliazul.

-Cuando llegamos a la estación de tren temprano, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Juvia fueron rápidamente a la casa de Natsu, ya que querían pedirle que se fuera del gremio y fueron rápidamente a su casa, mientras yo tuve que trasladar sus cosas al gremio y cuando llegue al gremio note algo extraño, salí a la calle y vi una explosión con una columna de humo en dirección de la casa de Natsu, me preocupe ya que los chicos habían ido para allá, le pedí a Happy y Charle que me acompañaran, fuimos rápidamente y cuando llegamos cerca de la casa había un cráter, lo que encontré me hizo quedar aterrada.- Relataba Wendy de manera seria y al terminar cambio a una expresión de horror.

-¿Que viste Wendy? - Pregunto Makarov preocupado.

-Vi a los cuatro tirados en el suelo con graves heridas y en un charco de sangre, estaban a punto de morir y rápidamente los traje al gremio, de lo contrario hubieran muerto.- Decía Wendy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Makarov estaba incrédulo, ¿como ocurrió eso?, no podía creer lo que ocurrió y conocía bien a Natsu, si era el responsable, el lo habría hecho en defensa propia y también no podría ser responsable, estaba esa posibilidad.

-NATSU ES UN TRAIDOR.- Gritaban todos los miembros del gremio con furia.

-EL SALAMANDER ES UN TRAIDOR, TRAICIONO A TODO EL GREMIO Y ABUSO DE NUESTRA CONFIANZA, VOY A ACABAR CON EL.- Gritaba Gajeel furioso.

-DEBERÍAMOS BUSCARLO Y ATRAPARLO, LO TRAEREMOS VIVO O MUERTO, QUE LOS CHICOS SE VENGUEN DE EL.- Gritaba Laxus furioso y recibía el asentimiento de Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow.

-Aunque hay una posibilidad de que no sea el.- Decía Kinana de manera pensativa.

-COMO.- Decían los miembros del gremio a excepción del maestro.

-Simple, el no es un mago de clase S por lo que es el mas débil del gremio, es imposible que el derrote a tres magos de clase S y una maga santa.- Decía Kinana seria y los demás comenzaban a pensar.

-No encuentro fallas en tu lógica.- Decía Alzack de manera pensativa.

-Aun así lo llenare de plomo.- Decía Bisca con furia.

-¿Donde están los chicos? - Preguntaba Makarov serio a Wendy.

-En la enfermería y acompáñeme a verlos.- Decía Wendy triste.

Wendy acompañaba a Makarov a la enfermería.

Mientras el gremio se encontraban debatiendo y no duro nada, comenzaron a pelear y tirarse cosas como siempre lo hacen.

 **ENFERMERÍA**

Makarov y Wendy entraron a la enfermería, vieron que estaba Porlyusica revisando a los chicos.

El maestro se preocupo por el estado de los chicos y verlos así le daba tristeza, pero mantenía su convicción de que Natsu no era responsable y no era de que era débil, sino que a pesar de todo el los consideraba su familia.

-Los chicos poco a poco se están recuperando.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

-Espero que se recuperen pronto, para que nos digan que ocurrió realmente.- Decía el maestro serio.

-Es mejor esperarlos y que confirmen todo.- Decía Wendy de la misma manera.

-Es mejor así, podríamos cometer un error grave y mejor no hacer nada por el momento.- Decía la pelirrosa seria.

-Tienes razón Porlyusica, es mejor no hacer juicios antes de tiempo.- Afirmaba Wendy seria.

-Aun están inconsciente, no puedo creer que haya ocurrido esto y de ver el estado en que quedaron.- Decía Makarov preocupado. -Espero que esto no quiebre al gremio.- Pensaba triste el maestro.

-Voy a hablar con los demás.- Decía el maestro para retirarse de la enfermería y dejando a ambas vigilando a los caídos.

 **EN LA SALA**

Estaban todos peleando y bebiendo, vieron que el maestro se acercaba y decidieron parar con sus actividades para poner atención.

-Hijos, tengo algo que pedirles.- Decía el maestro serio y los demás se comenzaron a preocupar por lo que diría.

-Quiero pedirles que no vayan a buscar a Natsu, esto se los pido debido a que no sabemos lo que paso realmente y no sabemos si fue el o algún enemigo, esperaremos a que los chicos se recuperen y nos digan que sucedió realmente, no quiero que cometamos un error y pagar las consecuencias, cuando ellos nos digan quien es el responsable y yo personalmente lo condenare.- Decía el maestro serio y los demás se tranquilizaron.

-Tienes razón, mejor esperemos a que se recuperen y nos digan quien fue, aunque esta mas que claro.- Decía Laxus serio.

-Quiero despellejar a ese maldito de Salamander, se que fue el.- Decía Gajeel con furia.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero mejor esperamos a que despierten y confirmen.- Decía Levi seria.

-Así que chicos, esperen hasta que se recuperen los chicos, quedo claro.- Dijo el maestro serio.

-AYEEEEE.- Gritaban los miembros del gremio asintiendo la orden del maestro.

-Vayan a sus casas a descansar.- Se despedía el maestro y se dirige a su oficina preocupado.

Todo el gremio se fue a jugar a excepción del núcleo mas cercano de los heridos que se quedaron en el gremio.

 **OFICINA DEL MAESTRO MAKAROV**

Este entro y se fue a su escritorio, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a llorar.

-Espero que todo este esfuerzo no se vaya a la mierda, cuando iba a anunciarles que Natsu era mago de clase S pasa esta desgracia, espero que no seas el responsable de lo contrario, no podre ayudarte y tendré que expulsarte del gremio, ademas de enviarte a prisión por atacar a un mago santo, lo único que quiero es que esta pesadilla termine y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- Lloraba Makarov pensando en todas las posibilidades.

 **CAMPAMENTO CERCA DE LA CIUDAD DE CLOVER**

Es de noche en ese lugar, el lugar es una villa con varias casas de distintos tamaños y también habían edificios, todo era separado según el cargo y tenia todas las comodidades que cualquier ciudad, aunque no habían centros comerciales y para eso debían ir a la ciudad de Clover.

Nos iremos a un lugar y es en un edificio de 8 pisos, nos interiorizamos y vamos a un departamento que estaba en el piso 4, mas específicamente el 404.

En su interior había todas las comodidades de un departamento normal, estaba todo apagado y vemos que es uno de un solo dormitorio, ademas de un baño y closet.

Vamos al dormitorio y vemos a un pelirrosa acostado en su cama, tenia el pelo corto, estaba usando una polera y un short blanco.

Tenia una mirada melancólica, pareciera que su vida es muy difícil y dejar lo que amas duele un montón.

-Todo es difícil, parece que esto no es lo mio y me gustaría volver a casa, pero no puedo ser mago y si uso magia, puedo adelantar la perdida y todos me descubrirán, ademas que los demás me masacrarían fácilmente y no quiero darles en el gusto, en un tiempo mas iré al gremio a renunciar al gremio y lo siento maestro.- Susurraba Natsu triste y comenzaba a llorar.

-Espero que me perdone por defraudarlo y abandonar mi sueño, pero esto no daba para mas y ademas de perder mi magia, aunque pienso que solo me querían por mi magia y ahora lo que quiero es vivir en paz, aunque mi sueño me abandono y ahora tener que hacer otra cosa.- Lloraba el pelirrosa con pena recordando los últimos meses de su vida en Fairy Tail.

-Debo seguir adelante en este trabajo y debo juntar dinero para estudiar algo, no hay otra alternativa.- Susurraba el antiguo héroe y se queda dormido profundamente.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **ENFERMERÍA DE FAIRY TAIL**

Era de madrugada en Fiore y nos vamos a la enfermería ya que los heridos tenían un sueño debido a que tenían quejidos.

 **SUEÑO DE GRAY**

Gray se encontraba en el gremio y de repente todo desaparece, en unos instantes aparece la persona que mas odiaba en su vida y quedo frente a el, era Natsu.

-AHORA VERAS MALDITO, VOY A VENGARME DE LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HICISTE Y TE HARÉ PAGAR TODO.- Gritaba Gray con furia enfriando el lugar y creando una espada de hielo, se lanza rápidamente a atacarlo a muerte.

-DÉBIL.- Decía Natsu y desaparece.

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITO, NO TE ESCONDAS Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE.- Gritaba Gray con furia aumentando su aura y congelando el lugar.

-AQUÍ ESTOY, NO VALE LA PENA PELEAR CONTIGO Y ERES SOLO UNA BASURA.- Gritaba Natsu y se revela que eran miles de copias del pelirrosa.

-MALDITOOOOOOO.- Grito Gray y se lanza al ataque.

El ataque de Gray fue anulado por un dedo de Natsu y otros Natsus toman al pelinegro, lo comienzan a golpear fuertemente y luego comienzan a torturarlo.

Le rompían las extremidades, lo curaban y volvían nuevamente a golpearlo hasta quedar en pésimo estado, lo curaban y comenzaban a jugar con el, jugaban voleibol pero en vez de golpear la pelota lo golpeaban a el bañando el suelo en sangre, Gray perdió la cordura por los golpe.

-MATENME POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO.- Gritaba Gray rogando que lo mataran de una vez ya que no aguanto la tortura que le daban los Natsus.

Llego el momento en que el pelinegro cae al suelo y tenia el cuerpo con graves heridas, saliendo sangre por montones.

En eso un Natsu se acerca y lo cura, lo toma del cuello y le dice.

-No voy a cumplir tu deseo maldita princesa, vive con este trauma por el resto de tu vida y te recuerdo que tu eres el mas débil de todos, eres una basura y eres una persona que no vale la pena ni mirar.- Decía Natsu serio y desaparece junto a los demás, dejando a un Gray completamente traumado.

 **SUEÑO DE LUCY**

Esta se encontraba en una catedral, ella llevaba un vestido de novia y frente a ella estaba su novio, un noble de Fiore, todos los invitados los veían felices y el cardenal estaba dando los votos.

Pero nota algo extraño en el cardenal y mira el rostro, viendo que es Natsu.

-MALDITO TE MATARE Y ME VENGARE.- Gritaba Lucy enfurecida mirando a su novio.

Ella al ver al novio se dio cuenta de que cambio su forma y se revelo que era Natsu.

Después vio en toda la catedral y el publico eran puros Natsus.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaban los Natsus de Lucy y ella veía todo con incredulidad.

-TRANSFORMACIÓN ESTELAR.- Gritaba Lucy pero no funciono ya que un Natsu la golpeo.

-MUCHA HABLADURÍA, MEJOR HAGAMOS UN ESPECTÁCULO.- Decía Natsu a los demás y ellos asienten.

Lucy miraba de manera horrorizada que todos se acercaban, ella intento escapar por la ventana pero fue sujetada por los pelirrosas.

-QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA.- Gritaba Natsu y todos se acercan.

Lucy fue golpeada brutalmente, la curaban, volvían a torturarla a tal punto que perdió la razón.

Luego de eso toman una cruz, ponen a la rubia completamente herida poniendo las extremidades en cada punta.

Los Natsu clavaron los clavos en las manos y pies de la rubia, que gritaba del dolor y finalizaron con clavarle una corona de clavos en la cabeza de esta.

-MATENME POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO.- Gritaba Lucy suplicando que la mataran ya que no soportaba la tortura.

De un momento a otro ella estaba recuperada y estaba acostada en una banca del lugar.

-No me ensuciare las manos con tu asquerosa sangre.- Decía Natsu con asco y desaparece dejando a Lucy traumada.

 **SUEÑO DE ERZA**

La pelirroja se encontraba en una fabrica de pasteles/tortas ella se encontraba en el final de la linea de producción, la fabrica era automática, las batidoras, los hornos, las pistolas de crema y los baños de nitrógeno liquido.

Ella veía llegar un pastel de fresa y lo devoraba de un solo bocado el pastel, llegaba un pastel listo y ella lo devoraba.

Hasta que paro la producción, eso la molesto en demasía y fue a ver que pasa, hasta que vio a la persona que mas odiaba en los interruptores vestido de chef.

-TE ATRAPE MALDITO Y AHORA SI ACABO CONTIGO.- Grito con furia Erza invocando la armadura del purgatorio y se lanza en contra de el.

Natsu desaparece y eso la desconcierta.

-Oye acaso no te gustaron mis pasteles de fresa, los fabrique yo mismo con mucho amor y ademas tiene un ingrediente secreto.- Decía Natsu ofendido y con una falsa tristeza.

-CÁLLATE Y DAME MAS PASTEL, O SINO TE MATO, EN REALIDAD TE MATARE.- Gritaba Erza y se lanza a cortar a Natsu con una velocidad supersonica.

Ella intento cortarlo pero este esquivaba y eso la frustraba en demasía, quería matarlo a como de lugar y en eso nota que había mas de un Natsu.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes.- Decía Natsu esquivando los cortes de la pelirroja de manera fácil.

-MALDITO.- Rugía en furia Erza cortando con mucha fuerza.

-Ya me aburrí.- Decía Natsu con aburrimiento golpeando a Erza aturdiendola.

-Te llevare a la planta de producción de los pasteles.- Decía Natsu llevándose a Erza a un lugar.

-Los pasteles lo hacemos con los mejores ingredientes de pueden existir.- Decía Natsu de manera maniática.

Erza estaba amarrada y amordazada con cuerdas anti magia.

-Esta es la salsa de fresas y tiene un ingrediente secreto.- Decía Natsu mostrando de como hacían la salsa de fresa.

Erza miro todo con horror, la salsa de fresa la hacían con los cuerpos de sus amigos, porque vio como un brazo metía el cuerpo de Levi desnuda a la olla acompañada de una carga de fresas y azúcar.

El merengue también lo hacían con el cuerpo de Wendy con claras de huevo y crema.

-Como se sintió comerse a tus amigos, jajajajajaja.- Decía Natsu de manera maniática.

Erza solo lloraba con ver como cocinaban a sus amigos y los pasteles que se comió eran de su familia.

-MATENME, NO TENGO PERDÓN Y SOY UNA CANÍBAL.- Pensaba Erza perdiendo la cordura.

-Te comiste 100 pasteles, fueron hechos con los cuerpos de Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mira y Laxus, estuvieron bien ricos como para que te los devoraras y no te importo comerte a tu familia, jajajajajaja, vive con la culpa titania.- Decía Natsu de manera burlona y le quita las amarras a Erza.

Erza tenia la mirada perdida, sus ojos no tenían brillo y no respondía a nada, los Natsus desaparecieron.

 **FIN DE LOS SUEÑOS**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Gritaron los tres magos desesperados por la pesadilla que tuvieron.

Tuvieron un abrupto despertar.

Wendy rápidamente abrió la puerta por el grito que escucho y fue a ver que paso.

-Erza, Lucy y Gray se despertaron.- Susurraba Wendy sorprendida. -¿Que ocurrió chicos? - Pregunto preocupada a los recién despiertos.

-ES NATSU.- Gritaron los tres en sincronía aterrorizados.

Juvia aun estaba inconsciente y no soñó con Natsu debido a que no tenia un lazo cercano con el.

Wendy quedo sorprendida por lo que dijeron sus amigos.

El grito se escucho en todo el gremio siendo oído por algunos que fueron a la enfermería y al ver confirmaron al culpable de todo.

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, ahora las cosas no serán fáciles para Natsu y bueno en caso de dudas pueden comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, a pasado un largo tiempo y espero que estén bien, en mi caso, estoy feliz ya que estamos celebrando el 18 con harta bebida, empanada, asados, anticuchos y choripanes, casi una semana de feriados.**

supremehunter: Es un arrastrado como guata de foca, espero que te guste el capitulo.

MegaChari45: Es que son todologos y lo saben todo, son super genios para llegar rápido al culpable, espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Tengo una cuenta en Instagram y es werand_qm, por si quieren hablar personalmente conmigo sobre cualquier cosa.**

 **Acá les entrego un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Capitulo 12 – Encuentro desastroso**

Habían pasado 6 meses del incidente del antiguo grupo de Natsu en su casa, lo que ocasiono un gran escándalo en el gremio numero 1 de Fiore.

El escándalo fue que casi todo el gremio pedía la salida del pelirrosado, que se reporteara el incidente al consejo mágico y que perdiera la licencia de mago, ademas de encerrarlo en prisión.

El único que defendía a Natsu era el maestro del gremio Makarov, ganándose el repudio de casi todo el gremio y pedían hasta su salida.

Erza trataba de convencer a sus compañeros de gremio de que expulsaran al maestro del gremio por defender a Natsu y que ella tomara el puesto de maestra.

Fueron momentos muy tensos, los mas adultos del gremio, Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts y Porlyusica, lograron calmar un poco el ambiente que tenia el gremio.

Lograron un acuerdo y ese era, esperar el regreso de Natsu al gremio, ya que aun tenia vínculos con el gremio y no había una renuncia formal en el gremio, ni en el consejo mágico y tampoco había una orden real.

Pasaban los meses y el pelirrosado no llegaba al gremio, eso causo una gran furia en Erza, Gray y Lucy, que decidieron buscarlo en cada ciudad según la misión que tenían encomendado y debían vengarse de Natsu, ya que según ellos el los humillo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba el gremio reunido, debido a que el maestro Makarov los cito, ya que Wendy había traído una especie de recipientes de la casa de Natsu y llamaron a Porlyusica para que analizara el contenido.

Pasaron unas horas, el ambiente era muy tenso y en ese tiempo todos interrogaban al pobre Happy.

-Tu sabias de esto verdad, Happy.- Decía Erza de manera furiosa y el exceed se puso tenso.

-No, no sabia de eso, Nashu no me dejaba entrar a su habitación cuando no esta.- Decía Happy asustado y nervioso, nadie le creía al exceed.

-NO MIENTAS HAPPY, SABEMOS QUE TU SABES YA QUE VIVES EN LA MISMA CASA DE ESE BASTARDO.- Gritaba furiosa Lucy que iba a atacar a Happy intentando transformarse en su forma Star Dress, pero fue detenida por Erza.

Happy estaba asustado y miraba a todos, veía que nadie le creía lo que dijo.

-DI LA VERDAD HAPPY DE UNA PUTA VEZ.- Gritaba Gray furioso mirando al exceed.

-No estoy mintiendo, los últimos meses he estado viviendo con Lissana y ahora que esta en una misión especial, estoy viviendo con Wendy y Charle, no se de Natsu.- Decía Happy con lagrimas en sus ojos y eso sorprende un poco al gremio.

-Es verdad.- Decía Charle seria.- El se ha estado quedando con nosotras en estos meses y ademas de que no lo ha visto, ya que hace misiones con nosotros.- Decía la exceed seria.

Happy estaba llorando, no podía hacer nada, es muy débil para enfrentarse a un mago como Erza.

-Te creemos Happy, pero si nos enteramos de que nos estas mintiendo, pagaras las mismas consecuencias que tendrá tu maldito padre cuando lo encontremos.- Decía Erza con furia y con un aura de muerte que asusto a los del gremio.

-HIJOS MÍOS, YA ESTA LISTO EL ANÁLISIS.- Gritaba Makarov desde el segundo piso.

En eso se instala Porlyusica y Wendy para explicar el hallazgo, en eso saca un pisarron y un plumón.

-Lo que encontramos fue.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

Estuvo explicando varios minutos en donde casi todo el gremio se quedo dormido, estaban roncando y con un moco inflado en la nariz.

-Natsu hizo una especie de gas hirviendo un liquido en base de cactus, plantas raras como la floripondio y la san juan.- Termino de explicar Porlyusica de manera seria terminando de dibujar en la pizarra.

-En conclusión, ustedes estaban bajo los efectos del gas y se atacaron ustedes mismos, o sea, USTEDES ESTABAN EN LA MEDIA VOLADA.- Decía Wendy de manera seria y lo ultimo con burla.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían los demás integrantes del gremio y el grupo involucrado ardía en ira, querían buscar al bastardo para matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

-Natsu no tiene la culpa, ya que invadieron la propiedad privada y no lo expulsare del gremio, ya que fue culpa de ustedes.- Decía Makarov enojado.

El grupo de involucrados se fue sin decir ninguna palabra del gremio y estaban completamente furiosos.

-CUANDO LO VEA, ACABARE CON EL DE UNA MANERA LENTA Y DOLOROSA, SABRÁ QUIEN ES ERZA SCARLET.- Pensaba Erza con furia saliendo del gremio.

-ESE MALDITO SE BURLO DE MI, ME LAS PAGARA CUANDO LO VEA.- Pensaba Gray de la misma manera que la pelirroja.

-NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN HUMILLADA, ME VENGARE DE LA PEOR FORMA POSIBLE Y LE DEVOLVERÉ EL DAÑO MULTIPLICADO POR MIL.- Pensaba Lucy de manera furiosa, tiene el orgullo por el suelo y quiere vengarse.

-Natsu es muy astuto, los chicos cayeron en su trampa incluyendo a Juvia, Juvia ayudara a Gray en su venganza y así me corresponderá a Juvia.- Pensaba Juvia imaginándose cuando Gray se vengue de Natsu.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

También, en ese tiempo llegaron los hermanos Strauss que habían terminado con éxito la misión encomendada por el consejo mágico.

Se enteraron del incidente de la casa de Natsu, del conflicto con Happy y la aclaración de Porlyusica sobre Natsu, por ultimo, de que el pelirrosa no ha venido al gremio por varios meses y no ha hecho misiones.

A ellos no le importo nada de lo que ocurría, simplemente hicieron caso omiso de lo que ocurrió.

Elfman estaba buscando a Evergreen, no encontrándola y le dijeron que estaba en una misión con Laxus.

Lissana se fue a su casa y Mirajane se fue a la barra a comer algo.

No hubo nada fuera de lo normal, seguían las mismas batallas, gente borracha y todo lo demás, estuvieron hasta la noche y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

En el caso de nuestro pelirrosa favorito, sus tiempos fueron mejores.

Se adapto rápidamente, todos estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera trabajando en algo que no estuviera relacionado con la magia.

Para no perder condición física, se iba a entrenar a un gimnasio, levantando pesas y hacer ejercicios, ademas de correr todas las mañanas grandes distancias teniendo cuatro ruedas de camión tolva amarrados en su cintura.

Todos los meses iba a hacerse chequeos con el doctor Lawrence y se cerraban los puntos mágicos de manera lenta, el doctor investigaba por todos lados algún método para volver a abrir los puntos mágicos.

Natsu al poco tiempo, rescato a unas personas que quedaron atrapadas en la faena, no uso magia, sino su fuerza para romper las rocas y rescatarlas.

Gracias a eso quedo como el prevencionista de riesgos, ya que vio varias fallas en las instalaciones sugiriendo las reparaciones.

El pelirrosa cambio completamente, dejo el alcohol, dejo de pensar en su antiguo gremio, dejo de ilusionarse y cambio a un pensamiento realista.

Se corto el cabello, dejandoselo corto, el sentía que debía cambiar, cambio su manera de expresarse a una mas tranquila y ahora privilegia el dialogo antes que pelear.

Su forma de vestir también cambio, ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo una teñida deportiva, o sea, zapatillas, polera, buzo y un poleron con capucha, en el trabajo, ocupaba camisa, pantalón de tela y bototos, brazaletes reflectantes en los brazos y piernas.

Es tanto el éxito de Natsu, que con lo que ganaba en su trabajo era el doble de lo que ganaba en una misión especial del consejo mágico.

Esto quiere decir que, el no tiene pensado en volver por un largo tiempo al gremio, pero tarde o temprano tiene que volver.

Hasta que un día tomo una decisión y decidió volver al gremio, no es para hacer una misión, sino, para renunciar al gremio y así todos son felices de que salga, en caso de fracasar, enviara el comunicado al consejo mágico de que renuncia a la licencia de mago, aunque igual mandara la renuncia al consejo ya que conoce bien al maestro Makarov y el no cursara la renuncia.

Pidió permiso en su trabajo y decidió volver a la ciudad de Magnolia a buscar el resto de sus pertenencias, a despedirse de su hijo Happy.

 **ACTUALMENTE**

Natsu estaba viajando en el tren, no tenia el problema de la cinetosis y eso es gracias a que sus puntos se estaban cerrando, como pocas veces aprovechaba el viaje, veía los paisajes y las ciudades en la que el tren pasaba.

Se daba el tiempo de conversar con las demás personas, lo reconocían como un héroe, varios se fotografiaban con el y jugaba con algunos niños a los juegos de mesa.

El dijo que en unos meses mas daría un anuncio y pensaba que la gente se lo tomara a bien, que no sintieran lastima de el.

Luego de unas horas de charla y juegos, este finalmente llega a su ciudad natal Magnolia.

 **CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA – REINO DE FIORE**

El tren llego a la ciudad al medio día, estaba nublado y el pelirrosa toma su bolso bajando del tren.

Cuando la gente bajo del tren lo miraba extrañado, debido al cambio de look que tuvo y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

El pelirrosa hacia caso omiso a los comentarios de la gente y rápidamente se fue en dirección a su antigua casa.

En el camino, varias personas lo reconocieron, algunos lo saludaron y le dieron muestras de apoyo, había otro grupo que lo abucheaba ya que se enteraron de la situación que vivía este con el gremio.

Como consecuencia, los que querían a Natsu se enfrentaron a sus detractores, fue una batalla campal, el pelirrosa intento calmar la situación y le fue imposible, tuvo que llamar a los guardias reales para ordenar el asunto y eso sorprendió a todos.

A lo lejos había un par de personas observando la situación y quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la apariencia de este.

-¿Es Natsu?, cambio demasiado y finalmente regreso, ahora debo avisarle al gremio.- Decía Levi un poco sorprendida.

-Así es, es Natsu, ¿Que le habrá pasado para que cambiara tanto?, vamos rápido a avisarle a Erza y su grupo.- Decía Kinana de la misma manera.

Ambas fueron corriendo rápidamente al gremio y Natsu noto esto.

-Parece que fueron a avisar al gremio y espero que no se ponga movida la cosa.- Pensaba Natsu serio caminando en dirección a su casa.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Natsu llego a su antigua casa y se sorprendió de que los alrededores estuviera destruido, en eso entra a su antiguo hogar.

-Todo se mantuvo igual.- Pensaba extrañado el pelirrosa de que todo estuviera intacto.

Fue a un mueble en especifico y vio que no estaban los recipiente.

-Lo sabia, vinieron para acá a buscarme y cayeron en los efectos del gas, la destrucción se debe al efecto que tuvo esto y me habría imaginado como hubieran estado así de volados, jajaja.- Pensó de manera divertida Natsu y en eso sale de su hogar en dirección a algún restaurante para almorzar.

 **EN EL GREMIO**

Las dos mencionadas llegaron corriendo al gremio y entraron rápidamente, varios al interior estaban bebiendo, peleando y conversando.

Cuando ven a las dos se detienen en sus actividades, ya que venían un poco afligidas y deciden poner atención a lo que iban a decir.

-Todos escúchenme, Natsu volvió a Magnolia.- Dijo Levi de manera sorprendida y los demás también quedaron de la misma manera.

-Es cierto, hace poco rato lo vimos en el centro y lo que me sorprendió es de que no peleara, al contrario, detuvo una pelea con los guardias reales.- Decía Kinana de la misma manera.

-VOLVIÓ ESE MALDITO.- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-LE DAREMOS UNA CÁLIDA BIENVENIDA.- Gritaron todos con malicia.

En eso el maestro Makarov sale de su oficina debido a los gritos.

-¿Que ocurre para que griten tanto? - Preguntaba Makarov enojado.

-Natsu volvió.- Respondió Levi seria.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿Donde se encuentra? - Pregunto Makarov sorprendido.

-Lo vimos en el centro, creo que pronto llegara ya que estaba en otras cosas.- Respondió Kinana seria.

-Me avisan cuando llegue.- Decía Makarov antes de volver a su oficina a hacer sus actividades diarias.

-LE AVISAREMOS CUANDO LLEGUE.- Respondieron todos. -TE AVISAREMOS CUANDO LO HAYAMOS ACABADO.- Pensaban con malicia.

En la barra se encontraba Mirajane y en eso llega Kinana.

-Mira, necesito que le avises a Erza de que Natsu regreso y de que vuelva lo antes posible antes de que se vaya.- Decía Kinana seria.

-Le avisare ahora mismo.- Respondió Mirajane y saca un lacrima de comunicación.

-Erza, Natsu volvió y avísale al resto de que esta en Magnolia.- Decía la albina con malicia.

-ES EN SERIO, SI ES ASÍ VOY INMEDIATAMENTE A ACABAR CON ESE MALDITO.- Gritaba Erza con furia.

-Llega pronto antes de que se vaya.- Decía Mirajane con malicia.

-Llegaremos en un par de horas y hasta ese entonces mantenlo en el gremio, utiliza cualquier método para retenerlo.- Ordenaba la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, primero yo me divierto con el y después te diviertes tu junto a los demás.- Decía la albina con malicia cortando la comunicación con la lacrima.

-Avisada.- Dijo Mirajane feliz.

-Esto se pondrá bueno.- Dijo Kinana ansiosa.

 **CON NATSU**

Este se encontraba comiendo en un restaurant familiar, estaba comiendo un filete con ensalada de hortalizas mixto y un vaso de agua pura.

-Por ahora no ha ocurrido nada, pero pasara en el gremio ya que esas dos debieron avisarle al resto y creo que sera movido, aunque estoy preparado para lo peor.- Pensaba Natsu serio mientras comía tranquilamente.

Luego de comer, este paga y se retira en dirección a su antiguo gremio.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

En el gremio había un ambiente tenso y eso es debido a que estaban esperando a una persona especial, esa persona es Natsu Dragneel.

Las personas que estaban ansiosas de ponerle una mano encima es Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissanna, Wendy, Laxus y entre otros, prácticamente casi todos querían atacarlo.

Los mas adultos que eran Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts y Porlyusica que también le avisaron que Natsu llego, estaban preocupados de que se fuera de las manos la situación.

Makarov estaba en su oficina haciendo cartas de disculpa, excusas de que el gremio no hace misiones a menos que sean de clase S, entre otros. Estaba haciendo papeleo y en eso tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Espero que no ocurra nada malo.- Pensó Makarov con preocupación.

En eso la puerta se abre y entra la persona que todos estaban esperando.

Este no pateo la puerta, sino, que entro de manera tranquila y relajada, sabia que estaba en peligro pero planeo algo.

En eso todos miran en dirección a la entrada y cambian sus caras a una de furia.

-ASÍ QUE DISTE LA CARA MALDITO.- Grito Erza con furia invocando la armadura del purgatorio.

-Espera, espera, espera Scarlet, primero se saluda.- Decía Natsu de manera jovial.

-CÁLLATE MALDITO Y AHORA ACABARE CONTIGO.- Grito Gray invocando su poder mata demonios y creando lanzas de hielo.

-Esperen, esperen, déjenme hablar primero y quiero pedir el ultimo deseo, toda persona tiene un derecho a un deseo, no creen.- Decía Natsu tranquilo poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Que buen dominio de la situación tiene.- Pensaban los adultos en sincronía.

-Esta bien, pide tu maldito deseo.- Decía Erza con furia y recibía el asentimiento de los demás.

-Deseo enfrentarme a solo uno de ustedes, ustedes tienen que ponerse de acuerdo quien me enfrentara, ya que quiero una pelea justa, no creen.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te concedemos el deseo, al menos, te cumpliremos tu ultima voluntad.- Decía Erza enojada.

-Me sentare cerca de la barra para que se pongan de acuerdo.- Decía Natsu yendo a la barra.

-ENTONCES, YO SERÉ LA QUE PELEARA CONTRA NATSU.- Grito Erza furiosa.

-NI LOCA, YO SERÉ LA QUE ME ENFRENTE A EL.- Grito Mirajane furiosa.

-NO, YO SERÉ SU OPONENTE, SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS.- Grito Laxus con orgullo.

-CÁLLATE RAYITOS, YO ME ENFRENTARE A SALAMANDER.- Grito Gajeel con furia transformándose en metal.

-NO, YO ACABARE CON EL MALDITO.- Grito Gray con furia.

-NO, YO.- Comenzaron a gritar los demás.

-Salio mas fácil de lo esperado.- Pensaba Natsu con gracia tomando un batido de chocolate.

No alcanzo de pasar un minuto y todos comenzaron una feroz batalla.

Todos se lanzaron sus ataques mas fuertes, ninguno daba pie atrás, algunos volaban por el techo, ventanas y puertas.

Hasta que el maestro salio de su oficina y vio el alboroto, vio a Natsu y entendió rápido la situación.

Bajo rápidamente y comenzó a agrandarse, en cuestión de segundos, acabo con todos los del gremio dejándolos inconsciente y los adultos juntaron a todos del gremio, los amarraron y los durmieron con magia.

-Ha pasado tiempo no crees Natsu.- Decía Makarov feliz de ver a Natsu.

-Si a pasado tiempo, veo que han estado bien las cosas acá cierto Gildarts, Wakaba, Macao y Porlyusica.- Decía Natsu feliz.

-Así es.- Respondieron al unisono.

-Bueno maestro, vengo a decirle algo importante que tiene que ver conmigo y el gremio.- Decía Natsu serio con un semblante de tristeza.

-Vamos a mi oficina chico, ustedes también vengan.- Decía Makarov serio.

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL MAESTRO**

Estaba Makarov sentado en su oficina, Natsu estaba de pie frente a el y los demás estaban atrás de el.

-Cuéntame hijo, ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Makarov preocupado.

-Iré directo al grano abuelo, vengo a dejar mi renuncia al gremio y eso es debido al trato que he recibido en el ultimo tiempo después del ascenso a clase S de casi todos.- Decía Natsu con seriedad y los demás escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

-Pero, eso tiene solución, mira.- Decía Makarov y saca un pergamino entregándoselo a Natsu. -Eres un mago de clase S hijo, nadie te molestara por no ser un mago de clase S y me costo mucho convencer al consejo mágico, pero al fin y al cabo lo logre.- Decía el maestro feliz y el pelirrosa pone una expresión triste.

-No maestro, esto no servirá de nada y sabe por que, hay otra cosa importante, es la verdadera razón de mi renuncia, es que en unos meses mas me quedare sin magia y eso fue debido a la ultima guerra que tuvimos contra Alvarez, para hacer quitar la maldición que tuvo mi hermano, tuve que usar una técnica que uso mas magia de lo que podría entregar mi cuerpo y la consecuencia fue, que mis puntos mágicos se cerraran.- Decía Natsu con pena.

-No puedo creerlo.- Decían Makarov y los demás con incredulidad.

-Aquí están todos mis exámenes para que vean que no estoy mintiendo.- Decía Natsu triste entregándole una carpeta al maestro y los demás se acercan para verlo.

Luego de unos minutos de revisar los exámenes, quedaron impactados de que había dicho la verdad.

-Porlyusica, debe haber una solución para esto.- Decía Makarov con desesperación.

-Lamentablemente no hay una solución para esto, no hay información para esto y lo único que podría hacer es averiguar, experimentar y si hay algún libro antiguo que pueda dar solución al problema, lo siento chico por no poder ayudarte y perdóname por no darme cuenta de tu situación.- Decía Porlyusica con pena.

-Perdóname Natsu por no defenderte del gremio.- Decía Macao con arrepentimiento.

-Solo espero que nos perdones.- Decía Wakaba con tristeza.

-No sabia lo que estabas sufriendo Natsu, espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos y espero que encuentres la felicidad, una familia y un hogar que no pudiste encontrar acá.- Decía Gildarts con tristeza.

-Hijo mio, Natsu, perdóname por fallarte, no sabia el sufrimiento que estabas pasando y por tratar de levantar el prestigio del gremio, termine por descuidar todo, pensaba que todo estaba bien y no me preocupe cuando ellos te discriminaban, no creí que esto pasara a mayores, ellos me pidieron que te expulsaran del gremio porque no eras un mago de clase S, luche contra el consejo mágico para que te ascendieran y dejaran de molestarte, que volvieras a tener la misma vida de antes, pero me equivoque y ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no podrás ser mago, esa licencia ya no sirve de nada, porque tarde o temprano no tendrás magia, me da mucha pena Natsu, siento que soy el culpable de todo esto y siento que te falle como familia, espero que encuentres la felicidad y una verdadera familia Natsu, ya que nosotros no lo fuimos para ti y espero que algún día nos perdones por fallarte.- Decía Makarov con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, me demostraron que estaban arrepentidos y eso es lo que cuenta.- Decía Natsu emocionado.

En eso Natsu es abrazado por ellos.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

En la entrada del gremio, se encontraba Natsu con el maestro y los adultos.

-Gracias por todo maestro Makarov, gracias por acogerme todos estos años, gracias Porlyusica por curar mi cuerpo y curar mis enfermedades, gracias Macao y Wakaba por enseñarme cosas, gracias Gildarts por enseñarme a pelear y es una pena que no haya podido vencerte, habría deseado ganarte pero no se podrá cumplir, gracias por todo.- Decía Natsu con emoción y en eso Porlyusica le quita la marca del gremio del brazo.- Gracias por todo Fairy Tail y esto no es un adiós, sino, un hasta pronto.- Decía Natsu solemnemente.

-CUÍDATE NATSU Y SE FELIZ.- Gritaban Porlyusica, Wakaba, Macao, Gildarts y Makarov haciendo el gesto del gremio con sus manos.

-AYE.- Grito Natsu e hizo el gesto y salio del gremio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, les decimos a ellos de que Natsu se marcho.- Decía Macao serio.

-Hay que decirle a los demás, para que no lo busquen mas.- Decía Wakaba serio.

-Tienes razón, aunque no lo merecen hay que decirles la verdad para que lo dejen tranquilo.- Decía Porlyusica seria.

-Bueno, hay que despertarlos.- Decía Makarov fastidiado yendo al segundo piso.

-Bueno aquí voy.- Decía Gildarts cortando las cadenas antimagia que tenían los demás miembros.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Todos estaban despiertos y estaban reunidos en la sala, Makarov estaba en el palco del segundo piso.

-¿Cual es el anuncio viejo? - Preguntaba Gray con impaciencia.

-Que sea rápido.- Decía Erza enojada.

-Es referente a Natsu.- Decía Levi con curiosidad.

Todos estaban impacientes por oír lo que iba a decir el maestro.

-Hijos míos, tengo un aviso muy importante para ustedes y tiene que ver con Natsu.- Decía Makarov serio.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir el maestro.

-Natsu Dragneel dejo de ser miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail, presento su renuncia y agradeció por todos los buenos momentos brindados.- Decía Makarov con pena.

Lo que no espero el maestro es la reacción del gremio.

-SE FUE LA BASURA, BIEEEEEEEEEN.- Comenzaron a celebrar los miembros del gremio.

-AHORA SOMOS EL GREMIO MAS FUERTE DE TODOS.- Gritaba Mirajane con felicidad.

-SE FUE SOLO, ESO NOS AHORRO EL TRABAJO.- Gritaba Gajeel feliz.

-GRACIAS POR LA BUENA NOTICIA, AYEEEEEEEE.- Gritaron todos felices y comenzaron a celebrar una fiesta.

Happy no aguanto mas y se fue del gremio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Makarov estaba furioso y comenzó a liberar su poder, se agrando y comenzó a hablar.

-SON UNOS MALDITOS MAL AGRADECIDOS, ME DAN VERGÜENZA, GRACIAS A NATSU ESTAMOS VIVOS Y EN PAZ, GRACIAS A EL SE PUDO DERROTAR AL IMPERIO ALVAREZ Y ACNOLOGIA, EL LES AYUDO A SUPERAR SUS MIEDOS Y PENAS, LES SALVO SUS MALDITOS TRASEROS, GRACIAS A EL SE GANO LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS, GRACIAS A EL VARIOS SUBIERON DE RANGO, SI NO FUERA POR EL ESTARÍAN MUERTOS, ALGUNOS NO ESTARÍAN ACÁ, EL SACRIFICO TODO PARA QUE VIVIÉRAMOS UN NUEVO DÍA Y USTEDES COMO LE AGRADECEN, DESPRECIANDOLO, IGNORÁNDOLO, HACERLO SENTIR MENOS Y ADEMAS DE TRATAR DE AGREDIRLO, LES DIGO LA VERDAD, USTEDES SON LA BASURA, USTEDES NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, LO ÚNICO QUE GANARAN SERA LA VERGÜENZA DE CUANDO LES PATEEN EL TRASERO Y NO ESTE NATSU PARA SALVARLOS, ESPERO QUE ESCARMIENTEN Y SE ARREPIENTAN, DE LO CONTRARIO, YA NO ESTARÉ PARA USTEDES PORQUE LAS PERDIERON TODAS CONMIGO, ESPERO NO ESTAR CUANDO USTEDES FRACASEN, PORQUE NO LOS AYUDARE Y ESPERO QUE SEPAN ARREGLAR SUS PROBLEMAS SOLOS, AHORA VOY A PENSAR SI SIGO COMO MAESTRO DE ESTE MALDITO GREMIO Y VAYAN A HACER SUS VIDAS FELICES, ESPERO QUE CAMBIEN DE PARECER Y OJALA HAGAN LO CORRECTO, YO NO HARÉ NADA POR USTEDES, NO VOY A DECIR NADA MAS PORQUE ME DUELE.- Gritaba Makarov furioso y comienza a llorar.

-POR QUE LE PASA ESTO A NATSU, ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, POR QUE LE OCURREN ESTAS DESGRACIAS, NATSU NO PODRÁ USAR MAS MAGIA Y USTEDES ESTÁN FELICES CELEBRANDO, NO QUERÍA ESTO, FUE MI CULPA POR NO DARME CUENTA DE LAS COSAS, AAAAAHHHH.- Makarov se lamentaba de todo y Porlyusica se acerco para tratar de calmarlo.

-VEN LO QUE HICIERON.- Grito furioso Gildarts liberando un poco de su poder.

-No vale la pena Gildarts, vamonos.- Decía Wakaba tomando el hombro de Gildarts para salir del gremio junto a Macao.

Todo el gremio quedo mudo por las declaraciones que hizo el maestro, tenían una duda y esa era, ¿Natsu se quedo sin magia? Y estaba vulnerable.

 **EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DE MAGNOLIA**

Se encontraba Natsu sentado en una banca esperando el tren hasta la ciudad de su hogar.

En eso llega Happy llorando y se encuentra con su padre.

-Nashuuuu.- Gritaba el exceed llamando la atención de Natsu.

-Happy.- Decía Natsu con tristeza.

-Nashu, no te vayas no me dejes solo, se que te fuiste del gremio, pero puedes seguir acá en la ciudad o puedes unirte a Sabertooth.- Decía Happy llorando.

-No Happy, no puedo seguir acá, estoy haciendo una nueva vida amigo, ya no puedo usar magia como para unirme a otro gremio, lo siento, perdóname por no estar a tu lado y no seguir acá.- Decía Natsu con pena.

-Espero que seas feliz junto a Charle, tu lugar es acá, ademas esta Lissana que te ama demasiado, los chicos acá te quieren y haré todos los esfuerzos para que algún día me visites o visitarte acá en Magnolia cuando las cosas se arreglen, tengo fe de que nos reencontraremos hijo mio.- Decía Natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver y pesquemos muchos pescados en el lago, que seamos nuevamente familia.- Decía Happy llorando.

-Te prometo que nos veremos, ahora vuelve donde Lissanna, o sino, te pueden hacer algo y no quiero que te ocurra nada.- Decía Natsu con pena.

-Adiós Happy.- Decía Natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Adiós Nashu.- Decía Happy llorando y abrazando a su padre.

Happy se retira hacia la casa de los Strauss y Natsu espera el tren de regreso.

Pasaron varios minutos para que llegara el tren en dirección a Hargeon.

Este sube su equipaje y hecha un ultimo vistazo a la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Adiós Magnolia, adiós Fairy Tail, adiós Happy, adiós a mi vida anterior y bienvenida mi nueva vida, ahora a seguir para adelante, espero que todo cambie para bien.- Dijo antes de subirse al tren.

Pasaron unos minutos y el tren partió, Magnolia y Fairy Tail perdieron a su alma, a su salvador y su héroe, desde ese día Natsu en mucho tiempo no pondrá un pie en ese lugar.

 **Fin del Capitulo 12.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un pequeño aviso, debido a que estoy en mi ultimo semestre de la carrera, estoy haciendo un proyecto de titulo y eso me tiene tomado gran parte del tiempo, ademas de mi trabajo, las clases de lucha libre y otras cosas, lo que les quiero decir es que los capítulos se subirán mas lento y cuando egrese, podre volver un poco a la normalidad.**

 **Si quieren ayudarme con ideas, están en todo su derecho y un anuncio, el anuncio es que pronto voy a publicar fics de un capitulo de Fairy Tail, se trataran distintos temas, puede ser de canon, alguna película adaptada con los personajes, de todo y variado pero con un formato de un capitulo.**


End file.
